Finding Home
by Batmarcus
Summary: Sequel to Troubled Times. Eight months after the battle with Vanessa Adam and Felicity return to Danville on the hunt for Felicity's parents. Will they find them? Will Adam and Sergio put settle their issues? Why does Felicity not believe in shoes? And is all really as it seems? Find out the answers to most of these questions in Finding Home!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took me longer than expected to begin, but I had an ear infection still do a little so yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter. Thanks to SkyeElf for helping me in parts of this.**

* * *

Several feet above the empire state building in the second dimension there was a large black hover craft. In the drivers seat was a boy who looked about sixteen he had coal black hair a straight nose and dark blue eyes with very noticeable flecks of red in them.

Sitting in the passenger seat was a girl. Like the boy she could not be more than sixteen. She had tanned dark skin neat brown hair and and bright jade green eyes.

"Adam, I don't know if you should do this." she said a little nervously.

"Oh, come on Feliss we've been doing stuff like this for eight months now."

"Yeah, I suppose, but at least be careful you still owe me a dinner." she said with a smirk

"Oh, you were right about that one assassin in China and you just can't let it go can you?" he asked.

"Nope." she said still smirking.

"Fine, after this I'll take you to dinner deal?" he asked strapping a parachute on.

"Deal." she said, as she opened the hatch for him to jump.

"Oh, Adam one more thing." she said as he stood at the edge ready to jump.

"What?" he said looking back at her. She pulled him in and kissed him.

"Now, get going I'm hungry." she said as they pulled apart and she pushed him out the hatch.

Adam smiled as he fell, that girl was an absolute mystery it was one of the reasons they had started dating two months ago. Adam pulled the cord to his parachute so as to avoid splattering his brains all over the building. He landed on top of the building very smoothly.

He and Felicity had spent just over half a year tracking down leads on her parents in both dimensions. This quest had allowed them to dismantle what remained of the Doofenshmertz multidimensional empire as he had called it. This had lead them to Japan of the first dimension, Russia of both dimensions, and Britain of both dimensions.

They had most recently returned to state side after visiting China of the second dimension. Which had been fun other than the near assassination attempts. The assassin had given them information after they threatened to drop him fifty feet to his death. That information had lead them here to New York City of the same dimension.

Adam looked around the bit of roof he had landed on and pulled out a small laser and blasted a hole in the roof. He slid inside the building, knowing full well the silent alarm would alert them he was here. He landed silently in what appeared to be a large waiting room of some sort.

_Who would have thought a base inside the empire state building. _Adam thought to himself.

"Feliss, will you please drop the weapons." Adam said into his comm link.

"The new ones right?" she asked.

"Yeah those." Adam said.

A few minutes later a medium sized package floated down through the hole he had made in the roof. Adam pulled it open to reveal a black bow and several arrows. These arrow heads however looked odd they were in all shapes and sizes within the quiver which he slid onto his back.

"Adam according to the scanner they are closing in on you." Felicity said nonchalantly.

"Wow, they really are predictable aren't they?" Adam asked her over the link.

"Yes, yes they are bet you I can beat all the guys that show up in under...8 minutes." Adam said after a pause.

"Okay, loser has to buy dessert tonight?" she asked.

"Deal." Adam said as lights came on in the room he was in.

"Ah, Adam Garcia-Shapiro." said a deep voice from behind him.

He turned, smiling to face a man that looked to be in his early thirties. He was light skinned with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"You, are so predictable we knew you and the traitor Felicity took down our friends in China."

"Well, to be fair Sean is it? Your friends didn't put up much of a fight." Adam said in an even tone of voice.

Felicity in the hovercraft had to agree it had only taken them about an hour to destroy the Doofenshmertz building in China.

"I think you'll find we won't go down so easily." Sean said as Adam got surrounded.

Adam counted out thirty people around him.

"You should have brought better weapons boy." Sean said smirking as his men pulled out various Doofenshmertz weaponry.

"We'll see about that, Felicity start the clock." Adam said as his eyes shifted from blue to red and things became more detailed for him.

One of the men to his right drew a gun. Adam turned pulled out arrow with a rectangular tip and fired halfway through the air the tip separated into four smaller pieces with a large metal net between them. The net caught ten of Sean's men pinning them to the wall.

Adam used the shock of that to his advantage he pulled out another arrow this one with a round end and fired. It landed between five more. Sean laughed thinking Adam had missed. Then the tip burst and a bright red fluid streamed onto the floor. The five men that were standing near it felt the subsistence harden on their shoes gluing them to the ground.

Sean seeing that Adam had already beaten half his men chose to run. Unfortunately for him Adam saw.

"Whoa, Sean where do you think your going." Adam said drawing out a regular arrow and firing it into the back of his knee. Sean crumpled screaming in pain. "Stay there, Sean you have the answers to all my questions." Adam said.

He turned to the fifteen remaining men. He pulled out another arrow this one had a green triangular tip. He fired it into the roof and pulled a gas mask out of the quiver as the room filled with green smoke. Sean and his men all passed out upon inhailing it.

"Time." Adam said taking off his gas mask.

"Seven minutes forty-five seconds." said Felicity parachuting in.

"Couldn't you have been fifteen seconds slower." she said as Adam dragged the unconscious Sean behind them.

"Yes, but I just wanted to win the bet I'll still by dessert." Adam said as Felicity playfully punched him in the arm.

Sean woke up pinned to a wall. In front of him was Adam and in his eyes the traitor Felicity.

"Hello Sean, how have you been?" Felicity said casually.

"I have nothing to say to you traitor." Sean said spitting down at her.

Felicity hit him in chest and he heard one of his ribs crack.

"It's rude to spit, geez Vanessa choose me as her number one and not you get over it." Felicity said simply.

"Now, Sean we need to know you were right hand when Heinz was in charge, where are Felicity's parents." Adam said politely

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Sean said sneering.

"Well there's Felicity and no one wants to make her mad." Adam chuckling a little as Sean flinched at Felicity's glare.

"Then there's this." Adam said pulling another arrow out of his quiver it had a spinning drill tip. Sean paled.

"Scarey right? I designed this one to drill through solid steel I wonder what it does to flesh." Adam said taking a step towards him.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T I'LL TALK!" Sean screamed Adam stopped smirking in reality he had no intent of using that on Sean.

"Get talking then." Felicity said smirking.

"Okay, he sent your parents to the other dimension to be locked away in his first base there in some town called Danville." Sean said quickly.

"Thanks." Adam and Felicity said together and Felicity knocked him out.

"I believe I owe you dinner." Adam said offering Felicity his arm after setting down a Firestorm tracer.

"Yes, yes you do." Felicity said taking his arm as they walked out.

Half an hour later they found themselves sitting in a small Japanese restaurant enjoying their meals.

"So, Adam I guess this means you'll see your family again nervous?" Felicity asked.

Adam sighed. "A little, I've been sending Isabella and James letters, but seeing everyone again.." Adam trailed off looking nervous.

Felicity took his hand in hers. "Adam, calm down I'm sure they'll all be happy to see you."

"I know it's just...dad you know." he said after a slight pause.

"Adam listen to me it'll be fine." Felicity said with finality.

"Okay, as soon as your done we'll get moving I'm driving." Adam said

"No it's my turn to drive." Felicity said in a groan.

"No, I'm driving."

"What if I say please?" Felicity said with large puppy dog eyes.

"I...uh...fine." Adam said caving and Felicity smiled.

"You know it's cheating when you do that?" Adam asked as they left a few minutes later.

"It's not my fault that I'm your weakness." Felicity said sticking her tongue out at him as their hovercraft came down and they climbed on bored.

"Hey, I just realized you have to fly I get to sleep." Adam said simply. Felicity groaned.

* * *

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sat in her room of her new home. It was a nice home. It was two stories, had four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. It was nice, but she felt odd. She was still not completely comfortable with her dad, but that would of course take time. However more than she disliked the awkwardness between her and her father. She missed Adam he had written to her, but she had not seen her brother for just over half a year.

However there were a few upsides her dad had some how bought the house next door to Phineas and Ferbs which was nice. Another upside was, tonight the whole gang was going to have a camp out in Phineas and Ferbs backyard. She had just picked up her sleeping bag when her phone rang and it was Phineas.

"Isabella are you coming?" he asked the second she answered.

''Yeah, I'm on my way.''

"Okay, see you soon." Phineas said hanging up as she heard Buford arrive at his home. She left her home telling her dad where she was headed.

"Alright, Isabella have fun." Sergio said as she left.

Isabella headed towards Phineas and Ferbs house she did not notice the two people walking down the street. They were calling her name but she could not hear them.

"Is she ignoring us?" Adam asked as they watched his sister approach Phineas and Ferbs backyard.

''No, Adam, she's just not hearing us. ISABELLA!'' Felicity shrieked, and the pink bow in the distance turned around.

"Thank you now I'm deaf." Adam said sarcastically. As Isabella turned around still unable to tell who they were due to distance.

Feliss growled at him before disappearing and appearing next to his sister. she leaned against a tree, her whole stance lazy, ''But you are deaf, eh?"

Isabella jumped "Feliss, oh my gosh how have you been and where's Adam?" she asked excitedly

''He's coming. You didn't hear us call you?'' Felicity asked

"I heard someone practically scream my name, but before that no it was pretty peaceful. So what's new?" she asked as what she knew now to be Adam got closer.

''Um... Nothing...'' she blushed.

Isabella smirked a little. "You sure I've never seen you blush before." she said simply stating a fact. Adam finally reached them and Isabella pulled him into a hug.

"It's great to see you again bro. You sure nothings new Feliss?" She asked as she and Adam attempted to squeeze the air out of each other.

''Well, apart from the fact that you seem to hate me because you haven't greeted me properly, I'll leave it to him to explain.'' Felicity said.

Isabella pulled out of Adams hug and hugged Felicity.

"What am I explaining?" Adam asked as they hugged.

''Everything. I'm gonna go kill some doves... Ah! It's a platypus!'' Perry had shown up, and Feliss jumped into the nearest tree.

"I didn't know she was afraid of Platypuses." Isabella said.

"Neither did I what's up Perry?" Adam said smiling at the Platypus who had his hat on. Perry shrugged.

"So she won't tell me anything new?" Isabella asked.

Adam avoided I contact with her and mumbled something that she could not hear.

''What's that, Adam?'' she said.

While she waited for his answer she take a look at her brother for the first time. Adam's hair was shorter than she had ever seen it before and had a red streak in the middle. He had black pants and shoes with a dark red shirt and he had grow since the had last met.

He cleared his throat.

"She and I are kind of dating now." Adam said looking slightly to the side of Isabella

''...Dad's gonna kill you.'' Isabella said after a slight pause

"Why, and more importantly why should I care?" Adam asked as Felicity came down from the tree after Perry left to tell Candace about Adam being back.

''He doesn't like me... Oh, this will be fun!'' Feliss jumped in excitement.

While she was jumping Isabella looked at her too. Felicity's hair was also shorter though not by much it was also straighter than it had been. She was wearing blue jeans and a dark green shirt. Isabella noticed even after all this time Felicity still did not wear shoes.

Isabella was about to comment both on the streak in Adams hair and Felicity's lack of shoes. Before she could though, the door to Isabella's house opened and Sergio stepped out reading a large file.

"Isabella who are you talking to? I thought you were going to..." Sergio seemed to lose his voice as he looked up and saw his son.

"Hey dad." Adam said turning to look at him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I ended the first chap on a cliffhanger a little evil of me, but I thought it was a good spot to end at. Anyway now I have stories to read as well so until next time please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright well it's about time I updated this fic. Sorry about the absence I have multiple continuous stories at the moment so yeah busy. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Thanks go to SKyeElf for helping co-write a part of this chapter she is awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

It was a tense moment for everyone as Sergio stood glancing between Adam and Felicity looking stunned at their being back

''Okay, how about we skip the awkward silence and move on?'' Felicity suggested.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her there." Adam said still looking at his dad.

"When did you two get back?" Sergio asked

''A few minutes ago.'' She looked at Adam for confirmation.

"Yeah we have not been back long not that you care." Adam said glaring at him.

''Adam, sweetie, what did we say about talk like that to your father?'' Feliss said playfully.

''It's immoral, wrong and un-gentlemanly.'' he answered with a sigh.

Sergio looked between them eyebrows raised. "What's going on here?" he asked

''I taught him a rule.'' Feliss said evenly.

"Is there a problem dad?" Adam said in a low voice.

''Yes.''

"Really what's the problem?" Adam asked turning to him.

''She is.''

"What's your problem with her?" he asked angrily.

''How can you possibly trust her?''

"Very easily actually, and who are you to talk about trust?"

''That was different.''

"Really, what makes so different?"

''I did it to protect you!''

"Yeah spectacular job you did with that." Adam said voice dripping in sarcasm

''I DIDN'T WANT YOUEXPOSED TO ALL THAT!''

"WELL IT HAPPENED ANYWAY DIDN'T IT!"

''I never wanted it to!''

"Well it did anyway and in spite of that I'm still here!" he said taking a few steps closer to his dad.

''AND I'm sorry for it! I didn't expect to live after the mission!''

"Well you did and then you just stayed away from me!"

''Because the mission wasn't over!''

"No your right I finished your mission for you didn't I!"

"That makes it worse did you see how many times I could have used help and you just watched!"

''WE DID HELP!''

"AT THE END!"

''NO! We helped the entire time, you just failed to see us!''

"Really was it you who saved my life?"

''I didn't know!''

"Then you clearly were not there the whole time."

''My entire mission was not centered around doof!''

"Then, what was your mission!"

''That is classified.''

"Of course it is." Adam rolled his eyes. "None of this explains what you have against Feliss."

''That speaks for itself.''

"Does it or maybe it's in your head."

''Could be both.''

"Your avoiding the question."

''Ask it again, then. Persist until i have no choice but to answer.''

"Fine what do you have against Feliss?" he said slowly.

''She was part of the enemy.

"She helped bring down the enemy and saved my life."

''Could be a ruse.''

"We've been alone for 8 months if she had wanted to kill me she would have by now."

He just pursed his lips.

"Something else you want to say dad?"

''She's just too damn much like your mother!''

"What?" of all the thing Adam had expected that was not it.

''She's too much like your mother! Fiery, spirited, and a freak!''

''I resent that!'' Feliss yelled. ''No, wait, he's right.''

''I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Felicity.''

"Then what did you mean it as?" Adam asked.

''It was a bloody compliment! I loved your mother, and seeing her only reminds me of what a complete moron I was!''

"That's your mental issue to deal with."

''AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY I NEVER TOLD YOU! YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE BERK!''

"I am what about you!"

''Then we must be related.''

"We are no matter how much you hate it."

''Adam, I don't hate being related to you.''

"Seems like you do lately." Adam grumbled.

''If anything, I thought you hated me.''

"For a while after I found out you were alive I did."

''And now?''

"Now, I'm still mad, but I don't hate you. I used to because after you 'died' I went to really dark place in my mind."

''I know what I did was stupid, nonsensical and illogical. Not to mention unforgiving, so i won't pressure you.''

"Pressure to do what?"

''Forgive me, accept me.''

"I do forgive you if you can except a few things."

''Name them.''

"One this is my life not yours."

''Fair enough.''

"Two the next time you do something big maybe you should talk to your kids about it first."

''More than fair enough.''

"Two more things."

''Just list them already.''

"Three, I wanted to stay with you guys if I'm still welcome."

''That goes without saying.''

"This last one you may want to sit down for."

''Are you going to tell me you plan on marrying felicity and she's moving in with us?''

Felicity blushed

"Well..." said Adam letting his sentence hang

''What?'' both Sergio and Feliss yelled.

"I kid...maybe, but we are dating and she does need a place to stay."

''Adam, you idiot, don't scare me like that again!'' she yelled, falling weakly into a tree

Sergio sighed. ''We only have three bedrooms.''

"So?" Adam and Feliss said

''Have you slept together?'' Isa asked. ''And I don't mean as in sharing the bed and blankets.''

''Um, Isa, I might be a freak and all, but the worst we did was cuddle... And make out...''

"Jeez Isabella, personal question. I mean can I ask that about you and Phineas?" Adam said

''The same.'' she said with a straight face. ''Well, considering dad is in some sort of stupor, i say yes.''

"So Feliss can stay?" Adam asked

''Like dad has a say in this.''

"Dad?" Adam said waving his hand in front of Sergio's face

''I'm fine. She can stay.''

"Yes!" Adam said raising a fist in triumph.

''One condition!''

"Okay what is it?' he said lowering his fist

''The girls do the cooking.''

"That's up to her." Adam said

''And i can make a mean cup of coffee. Provided i don't burn the water.''

"Water can't burn." said Isabella

''Tell that to her.'' Adam said. ''she's a complete menace in the kitchen!''

"You burn water one time." Feliss said

"Feliss you blew up the pan." Adam said.

''That pan was sexist!''

"No it was not."

''It was discriminating, then.''

"Whatever." Adam said knowing she would not give up."

''I win!''

"For now." Adam said turning to the house.

''Now I shall laugh an evil laugh.''

"No you won't." Adam said spinning around and walking towards her.

''Oh really?''

"Yeah really you don't get to gloat." he said stopping in front of her.

''And you intend to stop me?''

"Indeed I do." he said in a fake British accent.

''That was horrifying.'' Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you still pop up like that eh Ferb?" said Adam

''Always.'' He smiled.

"Good to you again Ferb you all too." Adam said looking at the group behind Ferb.

''you too, Adam. And felicity.''

"She's here to stay." Adam said

''We heard.''

"How long have you all been standing here?" Adam asked.

"About half the argument." Phineas said walking over and wrapping an arm around Isabella's shoulders.

"Oh, did not notice you guys have gotten much better at sneaking." Adam said as each of the Fireside Girls gave him a quick hug.

"Hey what about me?" said James from the back of the group.

Adam walked up to James and gave him a hug too. "Hey James good to see you again." Adam said.

"You too Adam." he said as they stepped apart.

"Thanks for writing me though." James said.

"Yeah well I figured last time we lost touch we ended up fighting each other so..." Adam said trailing off with a smirk.

"Did not want to go down that road again?" James said with a smirk of his own.

"No not really."

They all laughed

"So Adam are you and Felicity going to come to the camp over we're having in the back yard?" Phineas asked.

Adam looked at Felicity who look thrilled at the thought. "Sure we just have to move our stuff into the house then we'll be right over." he said.

"Yes!" Felicity said jumping up in victory.

* * *

Half an hour later after Adam and Felicity had moved there stuff from the hovercraft to the room in the house. The whole group were gathered around a small fire laughing and catching up. They began to drift off at about 12:30 in the morning.

Adam smiled as Felicity drifted off laying very comfortably against his chest. He thought about the hunt for her parents that was quickly approaching an end. They had done well in all their travels, but he had a feeling they would need their friends help soon.

He decided on something then as he drifted off with arms around Felicity's waist. He would go talk to Alt Isabella tomorrow, but for for now he needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The end of this chapter please leave a review I like those see you next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Prepare for some BIG shockers ladies and gentlemen. I would like to than SkyeElf for being awesome and helping write this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Adam woke up the next morning having slept better than he had in a few weeks. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Felicity still sleeping peacefully. He looked up at the sky and was met with an odd sight.

The sky instead of being a clear blue as usual for Danville in the summer it was a dark ruby red. He rubbed his eyes and looked up again and the sky was blue. He thought for a second then focused so his eyes turned red and looked at it again to find it ruby red. He blinked and his eyes returned to blue and so did the sky.

_That was odd. _He thought to himself. He suddenly felt Felicity start to move on his chest. She sat up and stretched before looking at him.

"Morning sleepy." he said smiling at her.

"Morning." she replied smiling before leaning forward and giving him a kiss which promptly made him forget all about the sky.

"So what's on the list for today?" she asked after they separated.

"Well I have to go back in to Firestorm base and tell the other Isabella I'm back. Then after that who knows."

"Sounds good, I think I'll stay and get to know everyone." she said

"Alright, I'm sure you'll love them." he said as they got to their feet.

After they all had a wonderful breakfast. Everyone went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Adam went to the OWCA base and grabbed a dimensional travel device and left. He spent most of the day speaking to Alt Isabella whose was delighted to have him back because she was "getting annoyed with some of the rookies."

While he was there Adam made a check in with Dr. Baljeet who looked over his eyes.

"Adam I'm not seeing anything different with your eyes Adam. Whatever happened was probably a hallucination you may just need more sleep."

"Well, if you say so Jeet it just seemed a little odd."

"Yes, well as I said you just need some more sleep and you should be alright." he said walking Adam out the door. As he was leaving though he noticed that Baljeet seemed to be almost fading around the edges.

Filing that away in the back of his mind he went to a quick training session with his squad. He headed home just after three in the afternoon. As he opened the portal it seemed to slow in opening for a second like it was having trouble loading or something before forming fully looking normal.

* * *

Adam returned from the second dimension Felicity was chatting with Isabella when he noticed snow like on an old TV around Isabella. He felt the air around her.

''Um, Adam? Why are you molesting the air?''

"Huh, oh I'm not it's just I could sworn a saw...never mind." he said noticing the looks they were giving him

''I saw it too.'' Feliss whispered more to herself.

Adam looked at her then turned to Isabella hey can I talk to Feliss for sec?" he asked.

''You shouldn't ask me, I can't make up her mind.'' Isa shrugged. Feliss rolled her eyes before getting up.

They walked down the hall and stopped when they were sure they could not be heard. "Did you see what I did?" he asked.

''Yes. Snow. '

"What do you think it means?"

''That reality is twisted.''

"Yeah and look there it is again." he said pointing at the wall.

''My fingers stopped glowing.''

"Okay now something is really wrong here." he said examining the wall as his eyes shifted to red. He tapped it instead of the sound of rock it sounded like glass.

''And look at this.'' she pulled him to the nearest bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her new appearance wasn't the reflection.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked aloud starring at the mirror.

''Wait for it...'' and then her reflection was all right.

"Okay I'm worried now." Adam said biting his bottom lip and telling her about the odd things that he had noticed over the day as they walked back to the house.

''Don't say anything loudly.''

"Okay, but the world seems to be warping and I don't like it." Adam said darkly.

''Come on, take a nap with me.'' she pulled him into their room. The house had four rooms, but one was being used as Sergio's office. It was not a problem Adam and Felicity did not mind sharing a room anyway.

"Feliss you can't honestly want to sleep now." he said when she was lying by him.

''Shut up.'' she moved into his arms, her mouth near his ear, her head was under his on the pillow. ''We're being fooled.''

"Okay, but by who and more importantly for how long?" he said into her ear.

''A long time. Hear me out.''

"Alright, I will what's going on?"

''Doof confided to me about a virtual room he was building. He said when it was finished if programmed right it could make a person or group of people believe what was happening was real, even the food and passage of time.''

"A virtual room you think we're in it?" he asked sounding shocked.

''Yes, and everything that happened, is a lie. I don't think Vanessa's dead.''

Adam stiffened. "She's not dead what about everything else Katie all the traveling and fighting we've done?"

''Fake. Well, Katie might be dead, killed gruesomely, but I don't know.''

"I don't know what to say. Did he saw if there were any weaknesses to it?"

''Maybe.''

"Think you can remember it?" he asked.

''Yes.''

"Alright you tell me and we can try it then."

''We scratch."

"We scratch each other?" he asked confused.

''No, the mirror.''

"Why the mirror Feliss?"

''Because mirrors are evil. They show what you want to see, not what they truly are. Plus, they are darn hard to find and duplicate, physics laws, you know. So I reckon they're the weakest items in this world, therefore the easiest to break.''

"So if we break that mirror then this world shatters?"

''Possible.'' she said. ''But I need to ask you something.''

"Feliss is the lighting in here red or that just me?" he asked looking around with his red eyes.

''Red? you don't see blue? and outside?''

He looked outside. "Red and green. Like a really bad Christmas card." he said

''No blue at all?''

"Not even a little."

''That settles it, we're in a very badly set up virtual world. before we go smash mirrors, I want to ask you something.''

"Sure Feliss what is it?" he asked turning to her.

''If Katie's alive out there...'' she hesitated

"Yeah?"

''What will happen to us?''

"I honestly don't know Feliss, but I promise we'll figure it out together." he said

''Okay.'' she got up, wiping her eyes and heading for the bathroom. she stood in front of the mirror, seeing her old self. she lashed forward, her fingers scraping the mirror. ''I hate you!''

"Hey, listen." Adam said pulling her away from the mirror.

She wrenched herself from him and attacked the mirror again, screaming madly into it. Then, a tear appeared. She dug her hands into it and tore it further.

"Feliss listen to me!" he said again.

''No! I hate her!'' she moved to the broken mirror again. tearing it again as her blue fingers reappeared and her eyes lost their color. ''I hate this.''

"Felicity!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around.

''What?'' she snarled, an ugly scowl on her face.

"No matter what's over there or who I will be here for you believe me."

''I don't care! I'd rather be alone, because I always get hurt'' she spat.

"I won't say no one will hurt you, but being alone will only make it worse."

''I like being alone, it means i am the only one i can trust!''

"So you don't trust me?" he asked looking hurt.

''If Katie's alive, you're leaving me. I have no reason to trust you now. none of what you ever said to me, I believe. you said you loved me!'' she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. ''and you were the first person I ever trusted!''

"I meant what I said I always mean what I say. I do love you love you no matter who or what is out there. We'll deal with it together."

''Then let's go.'' she said darkly.

"You don't believe me?" he said reaching towards the mirror.

She didn't answer, but stepped through the mirror.

Adam sighed and steeped through after her immediately the world around them began to dissolve.

''We're screwed.''

"Calm down."

''No, the red lights mean danger.'' she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"So there's nothing we can do till things come back

''I mean that Vanessa's soldiers will be arriving any second.''

"Wow a dark room full of soldiers still trust me enough to fight with me?"

''Don't have much of a choice, eh?''

"Not really no." he said as the lights turned on relieving a large metal room with lots of panels along the walls. Vanessa Doofenshmertz walked into the room.

''Ah! it's hideous!'' Felicity yelled, pointing at Vanessa

"I know I though we got rid of that!" Adam said turning his head away from Vanessa in mock horror.

''No, I mean her face! And I thought I had it bad!''

They both cracked up and Vanessa glared at them. "I see you two finally figured it out." she sneered

''It was badly put together and maintained. Your father would be so disappointed.'' Feliss yawned

"Kept you two in line for almost a year." she snarled

''You're not that smart.'' Feliss said. ''It's been a month two max. You just manipulated it all so it would fell that long for us.''

"Congratulations your smarter than I gave you credit for." she said glaring at Felicity.

"She is pretty awesome." Adam said

Feliss bowed. ''Wait until I tell you why your plan didn't work.''

"Why not it seemed full proof." Vanessa said

''Laws of physics, my dear idiotic one, as in why the sky is blue and why mirrors are evil.''

"The sky was not blue?" Vanessa asked.

''I'm not even going to put some witty and sarcastic comment here.''

"It doesn't matter the two of you are dead any way."

''Says who?'' Adam asked

"Says me." she said.

"And I say not gonna happen" said another voice from behind Vanessa

''Whoo! back up!'' Felicity said.

Vanessa was kicked into the room and Isabella stepped up to where she had been standing.

''Whoo!'' Feliss started to dance. ''This is war! Again...''

"Feels weird huh?" Adam asked as Isabella tackled him in a hug that nearly broke his ribs.

''Yeah, and deja vu!'' Feliss said looking like she wanted to ask a question as she scanned the Fireside and Firestorm people fallowing Isabella.

''Um... Is, well, Katie, did she, uh, really... Is she alive?''

Isabella's face hardened slightly.

''What is it?''

"Adam listen this may be a bit hard for you to hear, but she's the reason you two ended up here." Isabella mumbled.

''Did she betray us?''

Isabella nodded "Yeah that stab 'wound' fake she jumped you both from behind you did not think to be on guard against her and then they took you both away." Isabella not looking at them.

''This is exceedingly awkward.'' Feliss murmured

"Yeah think so Feliss?" he shot at her.

''Can you blame me?'' she asked. ''You answered me with 'I don't know', how was I supposed to feel?'' she looked around at the waiting battle. ''Well... I reckon we should sort this out later. Isa, Vanessa's behind you with a very odd looking pipe.''

Isabella kicked Vanessa in the ribs sending her flying. "Come on let's get out of here." she said leading them down the hall.

''This is really frustrating.'' Adam said as they sprinted down the plain black hall.

"Right, left and down three flights of stairs and we're there." Ferb said.

''Doesn't stop the frustration.'' Adam grumbled

"You can be mad later when we're not in mortal danger!" Isabella said looking at Felicity and Adam.

The two looked at each other, nodded and took hands.

"Are we okay again?" he asked as they ran down the stairs.

''No, we just have a mutual understanding.''

"Will we ever be okay?"

''Terrific question. Later discussion.'' she said as a knife whizzed by her ear.

He smiled "Sounds fine to me." he said as they reached the door.

* * *

''Hey, is Sergio actually alive or was that part of the illusion too?'' Felicity asked

"Dad?" Isabella asked as the hovercraft took of at top speed.

''Yeah.''

"Yeah that part she got right he really wants to talk to you...both."

''We're screwed.'' Feliss repeated.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad."

''Really?''

"Yeah we already went through it once."

''He still hates me.''

"Virtual him hated you that doesn't mean he will and according to you we're not like that any more."

''I didn't say we weren't like that anymore, I said we weren't okay. Face it, we do need to talk.''

"Yes we do want to get that out the way before we get there."

''Not in front of your sister, though.''

"Isa not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but is there a place I can talk to Feliss?"

''Sure,in there.'' she said pointing to a smaller room behind the one they were all in.

* * *

They walked through the door and closed it. "Okay Felicity what do you want to talk about?" he asked the second the door closed.

''Your 'I don't know'.'' she said instantly. ''That hurt. And I know what I said hurt too, but 'I don't know'?''

"I'm sorry I just was not thinking clearly. I know it was a stupid thing to say and I'm sorry. You have to understand Katie had been through a lot together and I won't pretend it does not hurt that she betrayed us. But no matter what when I said I love you I meant it. What do you want me to say?"

''I don't know! Oh, this is ironic.''

"It is isn't it?"

''Yes. Well, I just want to know if you're serious about this, about us. I know we're young, but I think I've had enough of trusting phony people. I know we're young, but if you're going to leave me, I'd rather you tell me now.''

"Feliss, look I know we're both sick of the lies and the phony people. I am serious I swear I will not leave you unless you want me to." He said looking nervous.

''Why are you nervous?''

"It just seems like you want me to go and I will, I don't want to, but I will if you want me to."

''I don't want you to go! I'm afraid of you leaving because I'm such a freak! I'm not pretty, or anything but this... this abhorrent creature!''

"You are beautiful don't ever let any one tell you that your not." Adam said pulling her into a hug.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

''I don't kn...'' her sentence was muffled.

Adam leaned his head down and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. she responded after a moment, melting into his arms and sliding her own arms up around his neck deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes air became a need and they separated. "Like I said I'm not going any where unless you want me too." he said into her ear hugging her close to him.

''I don't want you to.'' she said childishly.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." he said smiling at her.

''Yes!'' She jumped up and down in his arms

"Hey are you two alright in there?" Isabella called through the door.

''Fine!'' Feliss called back

"Are you sure it got awfully quiet in there." Isabella said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

''Snogging.'' Feliss replied. ''it's fun, you should try it some time.''

"I don't like my brother like that." Isa replied.

''With Phineas!'' Feliss blushed,

Isa chuckled. "We'll be landing in a minute so put your pants back on. Feliss there's a surprise for you when we get there."

''Really? I'm getting a popcorn swimming-pool? Yes!''

"No sorry, but I'm sure you'll both be happy. Now as I said put your pants on."

''I wasn't wearing pants in the first place.''

Isabella laughed in a shocked way. "Come on hurry up." she said easily.

''You think I'm kidding, don't you?''

"You weren't?" she asked shocked.

''Isa, I'm wearing a dress.''

"Right sorry." she said and they could tell she was blushing.

''Wait... Why am i wearing a dress?''

"I don't know were you before we got captured?" Adam asked

''I hate dresses normally. Oh, my, gosh, Vanessa put me in a dress! It's a tracking device! Get it off!'' she pulled it off, throwing it across the room. ''Well... Um, this is awkward.''

"Yes it is." said Adam doing his best to look away so she would not notice his bodies natural reaction.

''Can I have your shirt? Borrow it, I mean?''

"Yeah..umm...sure." he said shedding his shirt and handing it to her.

''Luckily I believe in boy shorts.'' she said, pulling it on. ''You can look at me again.''

Adam turned around and sighed "Feliss two things one are you sure the dress is a tracker?"

She picked the dress up and held it to him. ''Yeah - it's beeping.''

"Okay." he threw the dress out the window. "Now second you still have not put on shorts."

''Boy shorts.'' she said, ''It's almost like briefs.''

"Alright fine." he said smiling at her.

''Let's wait another second,'' she said, blushing deeply. ''You should calm down.''

He turned away from her again "Oh uhh..." he said awkwardly. "Yeah I suppose I should."

''You can face me... We slept next to each other for a rather long time, and those are common in the mornings. Even if it was a virtual world.''

"Good point." Adam said turning to face her again. "I had never thought of that." he said sitting down in a chair.

''Hey, I'm happy, it means you find me attractive.''

"Of course I do it's hard not too." he said smiling at her.

''Thank you.''

"We should buckle up their going to land soon." he said gesturing to the seat next to him. All the seats had buckles.

''Are we staying in this room?''

"Sure we'll be just as safe in this room as the other one."

''Okay.'' she sat down next to him and fastened the buckle. ''guys? Are you okay?'' isa yelled from outside.

"We're buckled up." Adam yelled back to her.

''Everyone have pants on?'' she yelled, having heard only the scene where felicity threw off her dress.

"In a manner of speaking." he said through the door.

''I don't want to know.'' Isa said, leaving them.

Adam chuckled "It's going to be really odd explaining why your wearing my shirt."

''Not really. I stripped down because my dress was beeping, and because it was awkward, I took your shirt. But I'm not wearing pants... You're right, it'll look like we went at it like bunnies.''

"Exactly see the problem?" he said.

''Not really. We almost did a few times.''

"True, but we didn't and no one else knows that."

''Do you really care what they think? As long as we know the truth, what they think don't matter.''

"Your right though it might be a bit hard to explain to my dad."

''We're old enough to take care of ourselves.''

"You honestly think so?" he asked

''We're almost 17, so yeah. 18 is around the corner.''

"I suppose your right." he said sounding a little conflicted.

''You know I am.''

"Yeah, it's just.."

''Just what?''

"A couple of those times I wanted to.." he muttered

''You wanted to what?''

"I couple of the times we almost did, but didn't I wanted to..." he said speaking more clearly.

''Oh. I wanted to too.''

They both blushed as the hovercraft began to descend.

''We're here. You calm?'' she asked.

"Yeah ready to face dad?" he asked

''He won't stare, would he?''

"Not likely he may question the shirt situation though."

''and not my pantlessness? Well, luckily I'm smaller than you, so I can make this into a dress.''

"Yeah luckily, but don't you hate dresses?"

''Do you want me to wear your pants too? Because this is my lot.''

"No then there is no explanation." he said taking her hand.

''I just need something to use as a belt.''

"Umm...the belt like thing you tore off the dress?" he asked pointing to it in her seat.

''There was a belt thing on the dress?'' she was stunned.

"Yeah, I don't think you noticed." he said

''Obviously.''

"Well then put it on." he said as if stating the obvious.

''I'm working on it. It's a bit of a tight fit, though.'' she said.

"What was that?" said a voice from outside the door.

''It's on! Wow, this thing is tight!'' Feliss exclaimed, struggling to breathe. ''how did it fit me earlier?'' she hadn't heard the voice.

"Come here I'll help you loosen it." Adam said not having heard the voice either.

He accidentally pinched her. ''ow, that hurt!'' his hand was in her belt. ''take it out!''

"Alright sorry just a second." She groaned in pain.

"Sorry I did not mean to hurt you." he said worriedly.

''Well, hurry up and take it out! I can't breathe!''

"Almost got it!" he grunted as the belt came loose.

She groaned in relief, her breathing loud. the door burst open at that.

"What's going on here!" three separate voices said.

Adam lifted the belt into the air. ''it was hurting her!'' he said defensively. Feliss looked down at her feet. ''and my shoes are lost. hey Mr GS. Hello, other individuals. Adam, my belt please? My dress looks weird without it.''

"Felicity you don't recognize us?" the tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes asked as Adam handed her the belt back

''should I? Hey, you're wearing a coat. Wow, that was random.''

"Yes it was." said the women she had black hair and dark brown eyes. "You really don't know who we are?" she asked as Felicity put the belt on right this time.

''Again, should I? Also Adam, your dad's rude. He's just staring.''

"Dad will you please stop starring at my girlfriend? So who are you two?" Adam asked politely to the strangers.

''We're Alicia and Bryan Daniels.'' Mrs Daniels said. Felicity fell backwards, passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Told you BIG changes. Now as for Adam and Felicity's relationship and that talk they had. It seemed to me and SkyeElf that Adam and the others don't seem to have the usual teenage problems so I hope to fix that and make them a little more real. Some of you may feel Adam is under reacting to Katie believe me he is hurt he just bottles up his emotions. You'll see snap at some point. Anyway to close this rather long note please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fun chapter a head. Thanks to SkyeElf for helping with this chap and helping me get past writers block.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Felicity woke up several hours later confused and with a stinging headache. She opened her eyes and looked around she was laying in a very comfortable bed with jet black sheets. She wonder for a moment what had woken her up and then she heard voices outside the door. They we're speaking softly, but she had always been a light sleeper.

"Really, Adam we cannot thank you enough for what you've done for our daughter." A female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Daniels, but I did not do anything." Adams voice said sounding confused.

"Not true you seem to make her happy." A deep male voice said sounding a bit humorous.

"Yes, and any one who makes her as happy as she seemed can't be to bad." said Mrs. Daniels

"I well I..." Adams voice stammered and Felicity could tell he blushing.

Deciding that it was about she talked to her parents and that her boyfriend needed saving. Felicity pushed open the door. Three sets of eyes flew to her immediately. For a second the four of them stood there, then she found herself engulfed in the largest huge she could remember.

Her dad was on her left and her mom on her right she was squeezed between them. She felt as if the air was being pushed out of her.

"Okay I know your happy to see me, but I need to breath some time." she said.

''Felicity, we've been worried! we've been searching for you a long time!'' Mr. Daniels said

"Yes, but we did not know where he took you." Mrs. Daniels said. Adam smiled and made to walk away from the family.

''Oh, no, you're not leaving me alone, Adam. I have no memory of these people.'' Feliss tackled him to the ground.

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry Feliss I figured you all might want some time alone together." he said from pinned under her.

''No. No offense, parenting parties, but I'm not trusting anyone but Adam yet.'' She stood up, helping Adam up.

She shrugged when she looked at her parents again. Not questioning whether Adam could stay. He was going to, no matter what.

"If your sure you want me around." Adam said sounding a little apprehensive.

''No, I tackled you because it's a fun activity. Well, it is, but that was meant to be sarcastic.''

Mr. and Mrs. Daniels and Adam all chuckled. "Fair enough, if you want Adam around and he does seem to make you happy..." Mrs. Daniels said trailing off.

''She has a knack for pointing out the obvious.'' Feliss rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Mr. Daniels said calmly.

''I was talking to Adam, sir. And forgive me, I don't trust you.'' she smiled innocently.

"Why don't you trust us? We're your parents." Mrs. Daniels said looking a little hurt.

''I was locked up, tested on, made a freak and sexually abused by foul-smelling guards when the doc wasn't there.'' she looked at her nails, as if bored.

"We didn't know we were trying to find you the whole time." Mr. Daniels said

''Well, try putting yourself in my shoes. I've been violated, not even Adam knew what those guards did to me!'' she yelled, taking a step backwards. She'd suppressed the memories, but they were flooding her mind now.

"Feliss." Adam said softly giving her a hug and laying his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry." he said so only she could hear.

''It's not your fault. I'm not ready, not ready for them to come and control me and my life.'' she answered, clutching his shirt in her fists as she allowed herself to cry. She hadn't cried in years, the feeling was alien to her.

"Feliss, don't worry I'm here." He said pulling her closer to him

She could practically feel the glare coming off Adam towards her parents.

''Why did he take me?'' she demanded from her parents over his shoulder.

"We well...we're partially responsible for bringing him down the first time." Mrs. Daniels said.

''What did you do?'' she yelled, her eyes glowing a hawk-like yellow.

"We helped our dimensions Candace form Firestorm." Mr. Daniels said simply

''So I was taken in revenge?'' she buried her face back in Adam's shirt. ''You smell nice.'' she mumbled randomly.

He laughed lightly. "Thanks I've been able to shower since we got here." he said lightly.

''You always smell nice.'' she said, refusing to let go of him. Having all the memories flood back to her, made her scared.

"Feliss, listen to me you'll be okay." he said hugging her closer. Mr. Daniels cleared his throat behind them.

She ignored them.

"Felicity, please talk to us." he said

''No.'' she said it coldly.

Felicity buried her face in Adams shirt not looking at them. "Please understand we tried to find you." her dad said

''But you didn't!" she shrieked, shaking.

"Every time we got to where he had you trapped you had been moved. It was like the place he had you was mobile."

''Just... leave me alone, okay?''

"Felicity please." Mrs. Daniels said sadly

''No! You understand this: I was mutilated, raped, made radioactive, broken, and scarred. Forgive me if I don't believe anyone.''

"You seem to believe and trust Adam." Mr. Daniels said

She blushed. ''Well, I love him.''

"Y...you love him?" he stammered looking at her.

''Yes, sir, I do.''

"Can you at least call us mom and dad? We love you." Mrs. Daniels said

She smiled ruefully. ''I'm sorry.''

They both looked hurt at that. Adam felt bad for them, but he knew it took a lot to gain Felicity's trust. "Feliss, is there anything I can do to help you right now?" Adam asked

''Explain to them why I'm like this.'' she whispered.

"Will you stay with me while I do or do you want to leave?"

''You choose.''

"Whatever is easiest for you." he said taking her hand.

''I'll stay, for you.''

"Alright, listen to me." Adam said looking over Felicity's head to her parents and speaking in serious tone of voice.

''Yes?''

"Your daughter has a hard time trusting. She's been experimented on with every chemical mixture you can think of and somewhere along the way her memory was likely blanked."

''We know.''

"Yes, but you expect her to be however she was before you need to understand she's not the same anymore."

Mr Daniels sighed. ''We know that too, but I don't care about any of that. I just my daughter back, regardless of who she is now.''

"She'll always be your daughter, but you need to take the time to get to know her as she is now. I did."

He sighed again. ''Felicity, I'm sorry. I knew we were jumping too fast. We'll be here if you ever need us.''

"Felicity can you except that?" Adam asked her tilting her chin up so she was looking at him

She nodded, not letting go of him.

He smiled down at her. "You know I'm always here for you to right?" he asked looking her in the eye.

She nodded again, smiling a bit, hugging him again. ''I'm sorry, Adam, I'm not normally this emotional.''

Adam smiled pressing their foreheads together. "I don't mind it you deal with me when I'm in my moods." he whispered to her.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek in thanks.

"Is that my thank you?" he chuckled

''We're in a public hallway with my parents watching. I can't exactly do more.''

"I know that it was sarcasm."

''I fail.'' she laughed

"Maybe sometimes, but I love you anyway." he said taking her hand

''Let's get out of here.'' she suggested, having something else on her mind

"Where ever you want to go." he said looking at her parents. "I assume you don't want them to come?"

''Sorry, um, mum and dad...'' she blushed. she tried the words, though they were foreign, they weren't entirely unpleasant.

They smiled "Um okay then we'll just leave for now shall we?" Mrs. Daniels asked pushing her husband around the corner.

''Thank you.'' Felicity called after them. ''So, my place or yours?''

Adam had not heard her he was smiling that she had called them mom and dad. "I'm sorry Feliss what did you say?" he asked

''My place or yours?''

Adam blushed. "What...I...uh..." he stuttered

''I want to find out what snogging you feels like in the real world.''

She was being blunt.

"We did snog on the ride here." he said being just as blunt with a slight teasing tone.

''We didn't do it on a bed, though, and that's a lot of fun.''

"You do have a point."

''So?''

"Yours is closer."

''Then let's go!'' she said excitedly

She practically dragged him through the door. Once the door closed she forced him onto the bed, creeping up to him with a sneaky smile on her face

He smiled back at her propping himself up on his elbows. "I guess the sleep did you well then?"

''That obvious?" Though remembering everything they'd done. she shivered

"Hey listen to me they will never hurt you again." he said softly

''I hope so.''

"They won't I won't let them." he said pulling her closer

''Thank you.'' she said in a small voice.

"You just want to sit here?" he asked in a soft caring voice

''No.'' she said carefully.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked

''What I said...''

"Refresh my memory." he said smiling at her.

She grinned, crawling over his body and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her closer smiling into the kiss.

She giggled, closing her eyes and pressing her body to his.

"You don't giggle often." he said separating his mouth from hers for a second.

''I'm not much of a giggler.'' she said, clutching his shirt.

"I would not have it any other way." he said pressing hip lips to hers again.

''Good, because replacing me would be impossible.'' she breathed heavily

"Yes, yes it would." he said breathing heavily. "Should we stop?"

''Should we?'' she asked as he changed their position so that he was on top.

He seemed uncertain.

''What's wrong?'' she asked sounding worried.

"I don't know if we should stop or not." he said

''I don't either.''

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

She fell back on the bed, ''I don't know. I'm scared it'll hurt like they hurt me.'' she shivered again except more violently.

"Then maybe now is not the best time." he said laying down beside her.

''I agree, actually, I reckon I just need someone to show me that not everyone's like that.''

''And we're 16, there's that.'' she added after a moment of silence

"Your right Feliss." he said pulling her closer to him and gently kissing the top of her head.

She snuggled up to him, and soon drifted off into sleep again. When Adam saw she'd fallen asleep, he wanted to laugh.

Instead he yawned and drifted of as well.

* * *

Adam was woken by someone gently clearing their throat.

''Morning, Adam. Or shall I say good afternoon?''

Adam looked up and saw his dad smiling down at him and Felicity. He was dressed in civilian clothes a blue shirt and blue jeans. His green eyes glinted with humor

"Hey dad." he said tiredly

''Morning, son. Sleep well?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..uh...what are you doing here?" he asked stammering

''I wanted to talk to you.'' He said dimply glancing

"Okay, just a second." he said sitting up and making sure Felicity was comfortably laying on her bed before looking at his dad. "Okay what do you need dad?" he asked quietly

''I don't know if you know that we witnessed the last week of your virtual life?''

"You did huh? Okay is that good or bad?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

''It's good, because we can now skip the entire awkward conversation of you and Felicity. She's welcome to stay with us, though I think you should ask her parents first.''

"Well that is good, but she's not exactly on great terms with her parents dad."

''I know that too.''

"I don know what to do about it she does not trust them."

''Give her time, Adam, be patient.''

"I just want her to be happy goodness knows she deserves it."

''I know, but she's happy with you.''

"I know I don't understand why, but I know."

''I'll talk to them, maybe ask them to move in with us...''

"Wait do we live somewhere that's big enough for that?"

''Yes, in that sense your virtual reality was wrong.'' Sergio said in a matter of fact voice

"What do you mean?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow

''Our home is always open to victims, so Isa and I ensured a larger house. In a way''

"Okay, now when you say larger?"

''We live in a mansion.'' he said simply

"We, but how and what do you mean in a way?" Adam stammered shocked. When he had lived with dad they had not been poor, but they had not been mansion rich either

''Well, we live with the Daniels', they invited us when we couldn't find a house. Also, all your friends are here.''

"So, wait this is their house?" he asked glancing around the room.

To his right were two built in closets beside the door. In front of her door against the other wall there was a white bookcase. On the bookcase there were random books of various sizes and a large teddy bear with a cowboy hat on it.

Next to the bookcase was a T.V case with a medium sized T.V inside. On top of the T.V case was a porcelain doll, in a dirty pink dress with messy brown hair it was filthy from not being touched for a long time. Beside the doll was a glass Halloween pumpkin with a large black feather in it. In front of that was a photo of Felicity and her parents in happier times.

The T.V case stood in the comer nearest the door. The wall beside it had three large windows, in front of the windows was a desk. Sitting in the desk chair was a small brown teddy bear. In another corner was her bed. The bed was black and white striped bedding.

''Yes, don't you see it? This must have been her room when she lived here.'' he pointed to a stack of books, beside the bookcase. They were all fantasy.

"No, I was kind of distracted and did not get to look around." He said evasively.

''Not surprising.'' Sergio said smirking at his son.

Adam blushed. "What do you mean by that?"

''You were distracted, is all.'' Sergio said casually.

"Yeah of course." Adam said breathing a mental sigh of relief.

''I'm certain she kept you busy too.''

"I don't know what your talking about." Adam said smoothly avoiding eye contact with his dad.

''I believe you.'' he said comically rolling his eyes.

"Sarcasm?" Adam asked as Felicity started to stir

''Yes.'' Sergio said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes

Felicity rolled around on the large bed obviously trying to find something without opening her eyes

''Feliss?'' Adam asked. She stretched out again and punched him in the nose by accident.

"Ouch what was that for?" he asked

She opened her eyes. ''Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!''

Adam backed away clutching his nose checking to see if it was broken.

She laughed, though she reached over and kissed the top of his nose.

"What were you looking for?" he asked

''That.'' she pointed to something behind him. It was brown teddy bear.

He handed it to her. "Did you want to punch him to?"

''No, this is Snorey.''

"Snorey?" Adam asked sitting down on the other end of the bed.

''He was the one thing I could remember when I was with Doof. Listen.'' she punched the bear, and mechanical snoring came from the bear.

"Oh I did not know that." he said staring at her.

''It's embarrassing.'' she said blushing a light red

"I think it's interesting." Adam said genuinely. He had never expected her to like stuffed animals.

''I'm fond of a stuffed animal, it's not something I'm proud of.''

"It's okay Feliss lots of people are fond of stuffed animals."

''Oh, Mr GC, I didn't see you!'' Felicity said finally looking at the other occupant of the room.

He chuckled "Don't mind me I was just talking to Adam before you woke.

''Oh... Well, it's good to meet you for real.'' she smiled

"You as well, I hope your relaxed?"

''Surprisingly, yes.''

"Good I have to go there's a meeting I have to be at with Candace and your parents." he said standing up

''What do we do?''

"You rest or look around the house." he said opening the door.

''Okay.'' she jumped up, in a better mood than before.

"You seem happier." Adam said as his father closed the door.

''I had a very nice dream.''

"Want to share?" he asked

''It entailed missing your upper garment.''

Adam blushed a very dark shade of red.

''And any dream where that happens is a happy dream.''

"Oh really so these dreams happen often?" he asked smirking

''Not often enough.'' she sighed dreamily.

"In the room you know." Adam said snapping her out of a daydream

''Oh, goody, you're here!'' she smiled, jumping on him in an attempt to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he gasped out.

''Taking off your shirt.'' she said as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant why?" he asked

''Why not?''

"I was just surprised is all." he said fighting to keep his shirt

She sighed, giving up. ''Fine.''

He sighed with relief dropping his guard. "Sorry to disappoint you Feliss."

''I was kidding anyways.'' she winked at him.

"Your a great actress." he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

''Thank you. I do try.''

"Well you succeed."

''Win!''

He chuckled "So now what?"

''We explore!'' she exclaimed dramatically.

"According to dad this place is huge and yours." he mumbled the last word

''WHAT?'' she didn't miss it.

"This place belongs to your parents and you. AND it's big enough to hold all of us."

She smiled uncertainly. ''Yay?'' she said confused.

"Yeah, why do you sound unexcited."

''I'm just...uncertain.'' she said after a slight pause.

"Uncertain about what?" he asked gently.

''Everything.''

"Want to expand on that?" he asked

''My parents, your parent, your sister, the house.''

"Its a lot to take in huh?"

''Yeah. But how are you feeling?''

"Confused and worried." he said honestly.

She leaned against him. ''Go on.''

"I don't know what to do for the first time in my life I'm lost."

''Then just talk.''

"I mean Vanessa is still here and one of the people I trusted above all others stabbed me in the back. I just don't know my place in the world anymore."

'''You'll find it.'' she said certainly

"You sound so sure." he said dropping down onto the bed rubbing his eyes.

''I am sure.'' she shrugged her thin frame, leaning back on the bed.

"How? I've never been this lost before." he said walking over to sit by her.

''Because I know you, and you'll make it work.''

"You have more faith in me than I do." he said laying his head in her lap.

''Someone has to.'' He felt slightly better knowing she believed in him.

"Glad it's you." he said smiling up at her.

''Me too.'' she kissed his forehead.

"Let's go explore." he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

''Yes!''

He held his hand out to her. "Then what are we waiting for?"

''For grass to grow, probably.'' she took his hand.

"Nah takes to long." he smirked

She laughed again, pulling him with her.

* * *

**A/N: There will be action next chapter. In the meantime please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people welcome to the fifth chapter of Finding Home. I wouls like to thank SkyeElf for helping out this chapter. That girl is amazing! Also, thank you to all those who reviewed! Due to a review by a friend of mine earlier today I have fixed a grammer error I had not noticed before.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Adam and Felicity journeyed around the house. It was huge, the floors were all polished hard wood. The walls in the hallways were a creamy sort of white. As they walked down the hall they saw staircases leading up and down. However when they got closer they noticed they were.

"Escalators!?" Adam asked surprised and slightly impressed to see them in a house.

"Apparently, wow my family really does have a lot of money." she said looking a little uncomfortable with the thought.

"Yeah, I know it must feel weird huh?" he asked knowing how odd she felt about all this.

"A little yes, but I'll get used to it. I always do." she said in a tone that said it was settled.

"Fair enough, up or down?" Adam asked glancing over at her.

''um... Up?''

She smiled uncertainly.

"Your wish is my command." he said pulling her onto the up escalator.

''There are seven floors?'' she spluttered. ''And my room is on the fourth...''

"Wow! Dad was not joking when he said this place was big. How did you know that?"

''There are bright buttons there.'' she pointed to the side of the escalator. ''I don't get why they didn't put in elevators.''

"I'm not sure maybe escalators make them feel fancy."

''Elevators would do that, this makes it feel like we live in a shopping centre.'' she said, getting off the escalator in a bizarre dance.

"Who, knows with how big this place is you might." Adam said fallowing her off.

She looked around carefully, before dashing to the fourth door on her left.

"Hey wait up! What about all these other doors?" he said fallowing her

''Closet, kitchen and linen room. This is what you should see.'' she winked, opening the door, revealing a very large library, four stories down books and books and scripts and scrolls and computers and discs and dvds, all stacked high in what an obvious Felicity style, organized chaos.

There were stairs everywhere, going down and coming up from the lower levels. It was like a maze, almost, a lot of it was labelled too. Felicity grinned excitedly, her eyes immediately falling on a spot near a window.

''Ruper!'' she shrieked, dashing to the spot.

A large, fat cat, with a sheer white coat, looked up at her lazily. He put his head back down before looking up quickly. He mewed satisfied, crawling into her awaiting arms. He licked her ear playfully.

"Ruper?" Adam asked not looking at where she had run and staring around at the seemingly endless collection of knowledge. Then he turned and looked at the large white cat.

"You have a cat? I always took you for more of a dog or snake person"

''I hate dogs. I have no idea why. And I'm sure there's a snake here somewhere. Whoa, you'll step on him.''''

Behind him was a grassy green snake. It hissed at him, annoyed, before sailing past him to Felicity. She opened her hand to it, and it moved straight into her palm.

"Wow! Animals really seem to like you." he said casually looking at her.

''Not dogs.''

"Why, not every other animal seems to like you."

''I'm not a very kind person...''

"That's not true."

''It is. I have no friends besides theses too.'' she looked at the two animals fondly.

"Now that's a lie. You have Isabella and Phineas and Ferb. And me."

''They're comrades, and you're a lover.''

"They look at you as a friend and lover?" he asked casually

''No, you are my lover. They will never accept me.''

"Yes, Feliss they will Isa already does and I'm always here."

''I know. Just let me be sad, will you?''

"Not a chance." he said smirking.

''Don't make me swear.'' she snapped.

"Alright, I'm sorry I just hate to see you down." he said glumly looking away from her.

''I'm down a lot, Adam, I'm depression prone, it's why I'm locked up and I guessed it from the bunch of pill bottles there.'' she tossed her head to a high-ish cabinet, where a stack of medicine bottles stood.

"I know I just feel like I'm of no real help too you some times." he said glancing at the cabinet

''You are. I haven't had a recent suicide attempt, have I?''

"No, I guess not." he said conceding to her point. He would have walked over, but the cat and the snake seemed to be glaring at him.

''Down, Lua, he's friendly.'' she chastised the snake. It looked at Adam, almost as if raising an eyebrow, before seemingly shrugging and made its way over to Adam.

Adam stood still he liked snakes, but this snake seemed smarter than others it slithered around him as if judging him.

It finally touched his bare hand with his tongue, before nodding. Wait... Nodding? How could a snake nod?

"This is one smart snake." he said shocked that it had given what could only be described as a snake nod.

''She is, I, uh, did something sort od forbidden on her...''

"What exactly did you do?" he asked as the snake looked at him.

''Well, I'm not an idiot.'' she stood up, keeping Ruper in her arms, and kicked the desk she'd been sitting at lightly. A door opened behind the desk, and she waved for him to follow her.

"Secret Passage, cool!" Adam said fallowing her as the snake fallowed him.

''I'm like that short kid from that cartoon.'' she smirked, making sure the door behind them closed. ''Welcome to my lab.'' she gestured to a kind of small area, where there were screens and all sorts of science related stuff.

"You mean Dexter?" Adam asked staring around the room shocked.

''That's his name?''

"Yeah, but what do to the snake?" he asked

''I gave her human emotions by injecting her with human hormones, so she now trusts, loves, hates, everything. And she was already extremely smart, because she understood everything I told her to do.''

"Wow, that's impressive." He said as said snake slithered up his arm.

''I was working on getting Ruper here on a diet. I failed.'' The cat growled up at her.

''Shut up.'' she rubbed his head affectionately.

"So, shall we continue looking around? Also Lua will not leave me alone." he said the snake was comfortably draped on his shoulders.

''She likes you, which is a good thing. Yeah, we can go on. My memories are coming back as we go on.''

"Alright then." he said leading the way up the stairs to the library. They came to a point with stairs going in each direction. "Which way?" he asked

''You choose.''

He lead them to the right and up further. When they came out of the passage Adams jaw dropped. They were in a large room with black walls and a high ceiling. Covering the room were T. V's hooked to DVD Players and all sorts of game systems.

"This is just..." Adam said vaguely staring around.

''Games? I think this is more your forte, dear.''

"Yeah, I suppose so we should move on." he said remembering what floor they were on.

''We can always come back.'' she clapped him on the shoulder. Ruper was sitting on her shoulder, it was a miracle that he hadn't fallen off.

Lua hissed Felicity had hit her on accident.

''Sorry, girl.'' she kissed the snake on the head.

Adam smiled. "Okay your turn to pick where we go." he said gesturing at the many passages from the room.

''The last door. The aquarium is there, and I haven't seen Joey in ages.''

"Joey?" Adam asked taking on last look around the room.

''You'll see.'' she smirked, moving to the last door.

"Okay." he said nervously fallowing her.

She threw the door open, revealing a light blue lit room, with numerous aquariums, with prawns, crabs, random and colorful fish. She ignored them all and went to the one at the back. She sat next to it.

''Hey Joey, it's me.'' she called softly. From a nearby cave, a large figure swam forth. The tank was really big, really really big, and there were other fish in it too. A large shark stopped next to her.

''Hey, boy.'' she greeted him. he bumped into the glass

Adam stared bug eyed at her. "You own a shark!" he exclaimed.

''Yeah... I was getting lonely. He was my first pet.''

"So they got you a shark!?" he asked

''I wanted an elephant, originally.''

Adam had nothing to say to that. He just looked at her and the shark.

''Elephants sound fun.'' she said shrugging.

"Yeah, but I mean...it's just surprising is all."

''I'm mentally unstable, I think I scare them.'' she shrugged, not looking away from the shark.

"Maybe, but if your mad you do get scary." Adam said with a shiver.

''Good.'' she said.

"You seem proud of yourself." he said

''Sort of. Come on, it's you again.''

"Okay, this way he said pointing to a passage that lead down. Halfway down Adam stopped suddenly.

She walked into him, causing Ruper to mew loudly.

"Whoa!" Adam said stumbling forwards and catching him self before he could fall into a large blue tube.

''What is that?''

Adam stuck his head in and looked around a second before pulling back smiling.

''What?'' she asked excitedly.

"Your gonna love it. This is a water slide!" He announced dramatically.

''Swimming? Uhm... No thank you.''

"Not much of a swimmer?" he asked.

''I hate swimming.'' she shivered.

"Aw man, but I wanted to go down it." Adam said as Lua hissed in a disappointed sort of way.

''Come on, Lua, let the nice man go down the slide.'' she held out her free arm for the snake. It seemed to sigh before slithering over.

"You sure you don't want to come?" he asked her and the snake.

''Ruper will go. I know it's ironic, the cat likes water.'' she rolled her eyes.

Adam laughed and held out an arm for the cat.

Ruper jumped on, nearly grinning.

"Meet you two down there?" Adam asked her uncertainly sitting down in the tube.

''I suggest you take off your jeans, they might get heavy.''

"Oh, so you want me to take my pants off?" he asked jokingly.

''Yes, and the reason is so bad, isn't it?"

"I personally think you just want me to take my pants off." he said

''Whichever gets you to do it.'' she grinned playfully.

"You could come with me..." he goaded.

''Again, me and water? I'd melt.'' She shivered again.

"Oh come you can slide down with me." he said trying to get the belt loose from around his waist.

''NO.''

"Don't yell please." he said calmly pulling off his pants.

''Have fun.'' she said, taking his pants.

"I could just pull you down." he said stepping closer to her.

Lua showed her fangs. ''I don't recommend that.''

"You two are no fun." Adam said smirking and patting the snake on the head. He turned and faced the tube. The cat went down.

Adam followed. Felicity shook her head, going down the green tube next to the blue one. It was just a normal slide.

Adam slide down fast he turned many times left and right and he could have swonr he did a loop de loop before being spat into a large pool.

Felicity went straight down and ended on a jumping castle. She caughts Lua, before staring to wrestle with her pants. That slide had given her a nasty wedgie.

She heard a small splash and seconds later a much larger splash.

''Hey boys.'' She said calmly, holding Adam's pants out, and quickly grabbed two towels. One she threw on a chair with Adam's pants. She held her arms open, the towel open between her arms, and Ruper neared her, his fur clinging to his body, his tail looked oddly stiff.

Adam however looked stunned, but happy as he got out and walked over to the chair. "So Feliss what's with the lack of pants?" he asked her.

''Slide of courage gave me a wedgie. Luckily I believe in boy shorts.'' she grinned. ''This is deja vu.''

"It does though, it could be worse." he said smirking at her.

''We're both pants less. This could be either good or bad.'' she dried the cat.

"Well yeah, but believe me the situation was almost just bad." he said sitting beside her

''Meaning?''

"Halfway down I almost lost my boxers." he said bluntly

She got red in the face as she tried not to laugh.

"Go ahead you know you want to laugh."

She gave in, falling backwards as she laughed.

"See?" he said rolling his eyes at her.

''Well, it is funny.''

"It would have been awkward."

''Like this is any better.'' she pointed out.

"Well you have a point there." he said glancing at her then away again.

''I chose the wrong day to wear a tight shirt.'' she laughed awkwardly.

"Stop pointing things out." he said

''You love me.'' she laughed.

"I know, but you really don't want to tease me much more." he said truthfully

''We'll cross that line one day.'' she shrugged, supporting herself on her elbows.

"I know, but you seem to be trying to get me to lately."

''It's not always intentional.''

"Sometimes it is though."

''As if you're so innocent.'' she snorted.

"What do you mean?" he asked

''I've noticed your little touches, holding me when I sleep.''

"I don't touch anywhere I'm not supposed to."

''So? We both have sensitive spots. Like you have your neck.''

"My neck is not sensitive." he said defensively

She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone.

He sighed and relaxed almost instantly.

''Want to disagree again?'' she smirked

"No, but you have your hands." he said running a finger over her palm gently.

She shivered, trying to pull her hand away. ''That's dangerous.''

"Why?" he asked running another finger over her palm.

''You'll lose your virginity that way.'' She said, attempting to tug her hand away.

His fingers stopped moving, but stayed on her palm.

''I'm serious, Adam.''

He took his fingers away from her palm. "Sorry."

''Should we talk about it?'' she asked carefully.

"Talk about what?" he asked

''It.'' she didn't like the word.

"What's there to say about it?" he asked looking at her.

''Should we wait or...?''

Adam took in a deep breath. "It's your choice to be honest."

''It's both of ours.'' she shrugged.

"I know that, but I won't do anything you are not comfortable with." he said looking at her

''Earlier it had been awful, but...'' she sighed, ''I honestly think I just need someone to show me... love, not just use me.'' She ran a hand through her hair.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" he asked rubbing his eyes the way he always did while thinking or confused.

''I... I don't know.'' she sighed heavily.

Adam sighed and slid a little closer to her. "I don't either your a confusing person."

She put a head on his shoulder. ''I don't know what to do.''

"I don't either." he said placing a hand on her waist.

''So we just sit?'' she snuggled up to him, unsure of where to put her hands.

"If that's what you want." he said turning his head to smile at her.

She didn't see it.

He turned her to look at him still smiling.

''That's a creepy smile.''

"Thanks." he said in a hurt voice turning to look at the pool

''Kidding.'' she put a hand on his leg.

He laughed. "You really are confusing sometimes." he said turning to look at her and pulling her into him a little more.

''You love me anyways.'' she climbed into his lap.

"Of course I do." he said looking her in the eyes. "I always will."

''I love you too, Adam. I trust you - so don't disappoint me.'' she said sharply.

"I try not to." he said moving their faces closer.

''If you do, Joey would love you...'' she pressed her lips to his, clinging to his shirt.

He smiled and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

She licked his bottom lip tentatively.

Without a seconds hesitation Adam opened his lips a little and allowed her in.

Their tongues battled for a while, until Adam drew away in need of air.

"That was great." he said breathlessly

''It was.'' she said dreamily.

"What now?" he asked his lips inches from hers

''Some more of that would be great.'' she winked at him,

"Gladly." he said bringing his lips to hers again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted them both up without breaking the lip lock and walked towards the bounce castle.

There he sat her down at the edge, still keeping their lips locked, and crept over her form.

* * *

Isabella was walking around the large house. They had only set up shop here about a week ago, and with all the trying to find Adam and Feliss she had not gotten to look around. Now that they were all taking a short break however she was going to look around. Also, she had been told to find Adam and Feliss. So to her it was killing two birds with one stone .

She had started on the bottom floor where she had found the largest kitchen ever. It had been the size of four bedrooms. With white wall and counters made of black granite, four fridges and a pantry the size of two walk in closets, and several drawers, and cabinets.

She had taken the escalator, which she was impressed to find, up. There she had found a room that was full of camping equipment. Another room had, had several glass display cases filled with various awards, pictures and china plates. Then still more rooms filled with everything, from musical instruments to furniture.

The next floor had been nothing but clothes. Everything from girls shoes to expensive looking mens suits. On the fourth floor she came a library. Large room that seemed to have doors to every other room in the home. There were books and DVD's stacked in an organized sort of chaos. She spent an hour just attempting to get the lay of the large room, then decided to get back to the search.

She took a passage making a note to come back here. She came out into a room filled with video games and DVD players.

_Adam would love this room. _She thought smirking.

Moving along down a dark tunnel she stopped when she came across to tubes. Upon closer inspection she realized the were slides. A dark blue one had water running through it while the green one was normal looking. She stood for a minute trying to decide if she should take one. Then she heard Giggling come up through both slides. She recognized Felicity's voice.

"Feliss, Adam are you guys down there?" there was a pause then she heard feet hurrying around and worried hushed voices.

Deciding to investigate she jumped into the blue tube.

Isabella slid down the slide came out with a large splash into a pool. When she emerged she was greeted by her brother only in boxers and Felicity only in her bra with a ripped shirt in her hands

Feliss didn't seem bothered at all and just went on to put her torn shirt on.

"So..." Isabella said looking up at them. "What are you two up too?"

''I'm putting on my shirt - though I'm not sure what Adam's up to.'' She giggled.

"I'm just a guy looking for his pants." Adam said smirking at Feliss before turning to Isabella.

"A better question is what brings you here?"

''I was looking for you.''

"Well you found me what do you want Isa?"

''...What were you guys up to?'' she looked at her half-nude brother and his girlfriend who was hiding behind him.

"Oh, just taking a swim." Adam said as Feliss nodded.

''That explain why you're not wet.'' she smirked.

"We just dried off." he said with a straight face

''And Feliss swam without any underwear, did she? And where are the towels?''

"Over there." Adam said pointing to the towels where Ruper the cat was curled up.

''I'm telling dad about you and Felicity.''

"What's there to tell?" Adam said in a tone that told Feliss he had a trump card.

''You slept together.''

"So your going to tell dad?"

''Well, I should.''

"You won't." he said smirking

''And why not?''

"Because you tell dad and I tell him about you and Phineas." Isabella froze and Felicity's jaw dropped.

''How did you know about that?'' Isa asked turning to face him.

"You, just told me."

''Crap.'' she swore.

"Yeah, so you don't tell I won't?"

She grumbled. ''Fine. You're evil.''

"No I'm your brother." he said with smirk.

''Did you at least use protection?'' she sighed, defeated. Felicity blanched, repeating Isa's earlier swear word. Adam gasped it too.

''Why would I carry that awful things with me? And I was never on the pill - and as far as I know my eggs are fine... I hope I wasn't ovulating.''

"I hope so to Feliss."

''I don't know!'' she panicked.

"Okay, calm down you two." Isabella said

''No!''

"Feliss, Adam please calm down."

Felicity smacked herself. ''I'm fine. And not ovulating - I counted.''

"Your sure?" Isabella asked

''Are you questioning my womanly abilities to counting the days?''

"No!" said Isabella leading the now fully clothed group to an escalator.

''Adam, can I please borrow your shirt again? If my parents see my torn shirt they'll know immediately.''

Adam sighed and took his shirt off and gave it to her. "You two do know the floor we are going to is nothing, but clothes right?" Isabella asked.

''Don't tell him that!'' Feliss shrieked.

"Why not Feliss?"

''I like wearing his shirts!''

Adam smirked. "Well there are clothes about his size to."

''No, I like seeing him without a shirt too.'' Feliss pouted childishly.

"Oh, stop pouting he can't walk around with no shirt on all day."

''Says you.'' She mumbled

"I heard that." Isabella said looking back at her.

''You were supposed to.'' Feliss said evenly.

"Well someone's got a temper." Isabella said.

''Well, we were basking in the afterglow...'' Adam slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure she does she does not want to hear about that." he said

Feliss bit his hand.

"Ouch!" he gasped out pulling his hand away from her mouth. "Why?" he asked

''I don't like my breathing being stopped.'' she said stiffly.

"I left your nose uncovered."

''I'm a mouth-breather.''

"Could have fooled me while we were kissing."

''That's the exception to the rule.''

"Of course it is." he said smirking

''Shut up.''

"When you two are done trying to make me sick we're here." Isabella said pointing around the large floor full of clothes

''Have fun.'' Feliss said, sitting in a large leather recliner.

"You really are not going to take Adams shirt off are you?" Isabella asked as Adam went into the boys section.

''He smells nice.'' Feliss said, hugging herself. Isa just laughed, Felicity was such a child sometimes. Okay, she admitted, most times.

"You, really love him don't you?" she asked once she calmed down.

''Duh.'' Felicity rolled her eyes. ''Took you long enough.''

"I'm sorry it's just, with his last girlfriend..." she trailed off thinking of both Katie and Alt Adyson.

''Yes, I would give myself to someone I plan to kill. Clever plan, though he's not stupid enough for that. He's not stupid at all, and I'm willing to stake my life on the line. if I can be found guilty of treason,you can kill me in any way.''

Isabella looked at her as if sizing her up then nodded. "Sorry it's just even with Alt Adyson having seen the light so to speak. After her and then Katie...it just seems he has bad girlfriend luck."

''You don't know what that scientist did to me, do you?''

"No, I don't no one other than you, and Adam knows the full story."

''Do you want to know?'' Felicity clutched her legs to chest, resting her head on her knees.

"Only if you want to tell me."

''I don't mind telling you, but do you wish to know?''

"Yes, I do." Isabella said after a pause

''Well, he experimented on me. Every known element, radioactive or not, was pushed into my system. Some he mixed. Carbon monoxide was luckily never one of those mixtures. I lost my eyes, I don't know what color they were, I lost the last amount of fat I had in my body, I lost my sanity, from all the poking, and injecting, and the countless operations I was submitted to.''

She took breath before continuing.

''I was broken. And still he told me of every plan he had, every wish, every sick scheme he had going in his twisted little head.''

''That was about the time he got new guards. Not the robots, humans.''

She shuddered

''They broke me even further. I was already naked on a steel table - what stopped them from using my body to satisfy their own needs? They fastened me, and forced their awfulness into me.''

Isabella looked sick.

''For years they did it. Until I escaped. And I remember all of their faces, Isa, and they're all gonna pay.'' she said it darkly, her colorless eyes getting a darker shade.

"I understand the want for revenge, but why team up with Vanessa at all then?"

''She had all the addresses.'' Felicity's eyes lightened. ''And I could get what I wanted.''

"So, then why did you come to Adam?"

''He killed my tormentor.''

"So, you felt like you owed him a favor?"

''Something like that.''

"What do you mean?"

''I didn't feel like I owed him.''

"So, what was it his good looks?" she said sarcastically.

''I wanted to warn him too, but by that time Doof was dead and it seemed as if Adam was out of harm's way?''

"Warn him about what? Out what harms way?"

''Oh, Doof planned to catch him too, and turn into something similar to me.''

"H..he what?" Isabella gasped out.

''He wanted to catch him and strap him to a metal table.''

"Why, would do that? Why Adam?"

''Adam was a threat to him.''

"So, he was going to take out a threat by turning him into his own personal point and kill assassin?"

''That basically sums it up.''

"Wow...so, if it's not to much what made you trust Adam?"

''His quick acceptance, while the rest of you just stared.''

"Oh, right sorry about that." she said looking genuinely sorry.

''I know I'm odd-looking, but he saw the beauty in me, when no one else did. he gave himself to me, fully, and I want to know what I've done to deserve him.''

"I'm not sure only he knows that. So we never saw it, but how did you two get together?"

''That is a long story.''

"Oh, really?"

''Yeah, really.''

"So, you won't tell me?"

''Adam's gonna have to tell you this one.''

"I have to tell her what now?" Adam asked coming back to them dressed in black pants, boots, and a dark red t-shirt.

''How we came to be couple.'' Felicity said, looking him over.

"Oh, mean the assassin in what we thought was Japan?"

''Yeah, him.''

"That's a fun story." Adam said standing next to Feliss' chair

''I know, so sit and tell her. I've had my story time already.'' she tugged on his shirt.

"I'd love to, but there's only two chairs." he said smirking

''So?'' she stood up.

"No, you should not have to stand."

''You sit.'' she pushed him onto the chair before climbing on his lap.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap and the cliffie ending. Now for those who want to know the details what happened between Adam and Felicity in the bounce castle there will be a fic for that as soon as I come up with a good title.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Not that I was gone for long. Anyway special thanks to SkyeElf for helping with parts of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Warning: There will be blood as well as some words. Also, I do not own Phineas and Ferb if I did Adam would be an actual character not an OC**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Just as Felicity settled in comfortably on Adam's lap the door nearest them opened.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Phineas asked as he stepped through the door.

"Not really, just getting ready for story time." Isabella said casually getting up and kissing her boyfriend

"Oh, well I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you three would want to know we know where Katie is."

Felicity and Adam were immediately on their feet, and Isabella looked fierce. Phineas smirked at the sudden reactions.

"Nice to see I have your attention."

"Where, is she?" Adam and Felicity said together.

"Easy, I was just sent to find you three and bring you back to the command room." Phineas said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Well then, let's go." Felicity said heading for the door.

"Umm, Feliss I know you like wearing Adam's shirts, but you should probably change before we go." Isabella said.

Felicity sighed. "Fine, but this shirt is mine now." she said glancing at Adam who nodded. She and Isabella left leaving Adam and Phineas alone.

"Listen, Phin I know what you and my sister did." Adam said quietly. Phineas' eyes widened in shock and he made to speak. Adam held up his hand to stop him.

"I have no problem with it, but know this she loves you, so if you hurt her there will be no place on any earth you can hide from me!" Adam said in a soft menacing tone as his eyes shifted color to red.

Phineas paled slightly, as Isabella and Felicity came back. Felicity now wearing light blue jeans and a green tank top.

"Alright, are we ready to go now?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Phineas said glancing at Adam.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked noticing his behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little cold in here." he said casually.

"Well then let's get out of here." Isabella said glancing at Adam who shrugged and looked Felicity over.

"Hey, you can look at me later we have a traitor to catch first." Felicity said with a smirk.

Adam nodded and they all fallowed Phineas out the door and onto the up escalator. They went to the top floor and entered the first door on the right. Inside was a room that could only be described as the war room. There were monitors everywhere. A map of each dimensions earth on a projector in the rooms center.

"Well, I must say this is a very impressive war room." Adam said glancing around.

"Thank you everything in here is state of the art." Mr. Daniels said smiling. Felicity immediately moved closer to Adam.

"I have it updated every year."

"Brag about your computers later dad." Felicity said a bit coldly

"She's right we really need to be moving on." Candace said entering in her usual black fallowed by Alt Isabella.

"Right, everyone sit." he said pulling up a map on the center projector.

"We recently found out through a bug that Vanessa is keeping Katie here." he dragged the picture of this dimensions Danville and moved it to just past the suburbs. A small red brick home with a white door appeared on screen.

"Now, Vanessa thinks that Katie would be safest in her building and plans to move her by car tomorrow at noon."

"Which, means we can snatch her on the way there and bring her back here for questioning." Adam said calmly thought those who knew him could hear the malice in his voice.

"Exactly, the ideal place to get her would be on the freeway less stops." Candace said.

"One person, fallows her car in their own car. Then a two person team on motorcycles come in on the sides. Finally we have another person in a car in front and box the van in." Candace said.

"Then the motorcycle team cut's holes in the van's sides and forcibly pulls Katie out, then we bring her back here." James finished.

"It's a good plan and easy to execute, now we just decide who is on this mission." said Sergio.

"I'm on a motorcycle." Adam spoke first.

"I don't know you have an awfully personal stake in all this Adam maybe you should not participate." Candace said.

"Oh, I'm participating and I would love to see you try and stop me, plus Katie betrayed all of you too, so we all have a personal stake in this." Adam said calmly.

"He's got you all there." James said with a smirk.

Adam smiled, it was nice having James on his side again.

"Fine then, Adam and James are on motorcycles." Alt Isabella said caving.

"Aw I wanted to ride a motorcycle!" Feliss said with a slight pout.

"You can ride one when the mission is over alright Feliss?" Adam smiled at her and she nodded slightly glumly.

"Felicity, your in one car." Sergio said pointing to each of them in turn they all nodded.

"Then the other Isabella, I don't like the idea of both my kids doing this. However you four are the best drivers so I don't have much of a choice." Sergio said gesturing at her.

"Moving on, can we have other names rather than Alt?" Alt Adyson asked.

"Sure, how about all of those from our dimension are A and those from this dimension are one?" Sergio suggested.

"That works." Adyson one said standing close to James who pulled her closer.

"Alright now that's out of the way let's make sure we have the plan nailed down." They spent the next hour going over every small detail in the plan from how they should dress to which tools they would need.

As they left Adam told Felicity he would catch up to her in a minute and dropped back to speak to James and Adyson.

"Hey, James you and I aired out all our...issues before I got captured and I'm thrilled for the both of you, but she and I have not aired out our issues, and I would like to."

"I understand, I'll leave you two alone good seeing you man." James said as he and Adam hugged.

"You know, when this is all over we need to take a trip back to Miami." James said heading for the door.

"When this is over, we all need to take a trip to Miami." Adam said smiling.

When James left the room Adam turned to Adyson one and sighed.

"Listen we did not exactly clear the air between us." he said after a pause.

"I know, and for what's worth I really am sorry, for well essentially drugging you."

"You know, honestly I'm okay now see you may have betrayed us, but you never had a hand in killing any of my family. I was mad at you, however we're okay now as long you don't break James' heart if you do then we have an issue."

"I understand and believe me, I don't plan to James is a good guy." She said smiling slightly dreamily.

"I know, and he might as well be my brother I grew up with him. He's a good guy, but like me he does not think clearly all the time, so like Feliss does for me I expect you to help him with that." Adam said smiling at her.

"Oh, believe me I will." she said smiling back at him.

"Good, well we each have people to get to so, see you at the mission." he shook her hand and then they both left.

Adam walked down the hall and took the escalator down to the fourth floor and walked into Felicity's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a books she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"It is now, Feliss." he said kissing her lightly.

"It's almost eleven thirty. We should all get some sleep." Feliss said laying him down and snuggling up next to him.

"Yeah, hopefully tomorrow we'll be one step closer to this all being over." he said kissing her again.

The kissing began to increase in intensity, until Adam pulled away.

"We can't go there again, much as I would like to we'd never get to sleep." he said smirking.

"Fine, but your no fun." she said pouting playfully and pulling herself closer to him.

"You, don't get to leave though." she said

"Would not dream of it." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

They fell asleep in that position.

* * *

The next morning everyone who was a part of the operation was tense and on edge. Adam and James were dressed in all black. This included black urban style leather vest's with short sleeve black shirts underneath. The other teams were dressed in regular clothes as they would be in cars and it did not really matter what they wore.

"So, Mr. Daniels what exactly are we driving here?" James finally voiced the question on everyone's mind.

''Well, considering the personalities in this place, we have customized them. Call me bias, but Felicity gets hers first. Father's duty.'' He smiled, walking over to one of the further corners.

Feliss smiled slightly. "Now ladies and gentlemen behold." Mr. Daniels said dramatically pulling out of the corner in an all black car. "A customized 1969 dodge charger with up to date radio and communications systems, leather interior, as well as few weapons you can never be too careful."

She held out her hand. He put a pair of keys in her hand. She rushed over, got in and started it. ''How the hell do I know how to drive?''

"Do you know how to drive?"

''Yes, I want to know how?'' she said surprised

"Well, you may have been taught by Doof?"

She stared at her dad for a while before bursting out in laughter. ''Yeah, strapped to a metal table for months - and he taught me to drive.''

"Then I don't know what to tell you maybe it came from the time spent in that virtual world."

''She got up and held out her hand to him. ''Thank you.''

"My pleasure." he said shaking her hand even though he wanted to hug her.

She walked back to the car, surprised when the cat was there too. ''Hey, dad, is Ruper a secret agent? Like Perry?''

"Not that I know of O.W.C.A does not exist in this world anymore."

''Who says he's from this world?'' she shrugged.

"Well no one I guess..."

''Go on, don't let me distract you.''

"Right, umm who wants to see their ride next?"

''Adam - he's your future son-in-law.'' Feliss rolled her eyes.

Mr. Daniels gagged, but recovered quickly. "How about Isabella?"

''No, let Adam go.'' Isa said, suppressing a laugh.

"I sort of want to save the motorcycles for last, I'm very proud of them."

''You're still bias, you cur.'' Feliss commented.

"What do mean Felicity?"

''That you're bias? I don't know how to state it better.'' she said with a shrug.

"Bias towards who?" he asked confused

''Your blasted bikes!'' she said as though it was obvious.

"Their worth the wait." he said rolling his eyes

''Just go on.''

"Fine Isabella wait here."

''I wait for no man!'' Isa teased.

"Oh, haha." he said then he stopped and looked at Feliss. "You called me dad earlier."

''I did? Wow.''

"Yeah, wow." he said walking into the dark part f the garage again with smile.

''He's going to let it go o his head, isn't it?'' Felicity said loudly

"Yes I am!" his voice said from the shadows as he pulled out in another car it was black, but there were dark pink flames on the side. "Customized 1970, dodge challenger. Including custom paint job communications and radio in addition to hood mounted guns and grapples, that can be hidden in the hood when needed."

''Wow...'' Isabella said stunned.

"I'm glad you like it." he said getting out and handing her the keys.

''Thank you!''

"So, your both happy nothing about your cars you want changed?"

''No, it's fine as is. ''Feliss said, slamming the door loudly as she got out.

"Angry, Feliss?" Adam asked.

''No, it just looked cool that way. All I need is a fan and sunglasses. with a matching outfit for yours and I'm bad-ass.''

"Your pretty bad-ass as it is." Adam asked.

''But I look like I just got back from the beach.'' she complained, motioning to her shorts and sandals.

"You look great Feliss." placing his arms on her waist

''Thank you, but this is not my look.''

"Change if you want we have an hour." Adam said smiling at her.

"Also, meanwhile who wants to see the bikes?" Mr, Daniels interrupted the conversation

''Like you're keeping us away.'' Adam grabbed Feliss hand

"I honestly, just don't like you flirting with my daughter in front of me." Mr. Daniels said waking away.

''And I honestly don't care.'' Feliss said evenly

"Your still my daughter, I'm just protective."

''And I'm grown up, time to let me have a boyfriend!''

"Who, you just admitted to wanting to marry."

''Look at me, dad, and tell me where I'll find someone else to love me looking like this?''

"You look fine." he said after a pause

''I glow, like some cartoon character from my past.''

"I know that."

''And trying to make me normal won't work.'' she said speaking in a voice one would use when talking to a child.

"I...Know that too."

''And you still have a problem with Adam?''

"A little bit, but he makes you happy."

''What's the problem, then?''

"Nothing, I suppose." he sighed

''Move on.'' she tossed her head to the shadowed bikes.

"Right, I think you'll like these. Tell me have any of you seen those Christopher Nolan Batman movies?"

''The what?'' Felicity asked, frowning, while Adam's face lightened up.

"Yeah I've seen them." he said some what excitedly.

''Felicity, want to do the honors?'' Mr. Daniels asked. She strode forward and whipped the sheet off.

"No way." Adam said in a stunned voice

''Dad? I'm lost, you explain.''

"These bikes look just like the one in the movie. They work like it too except they are faster. Note the guns and grapples on the front, also there's an auto drive function to them, and cloaking and of course radio and communications in the helmets. Oh and the guns can be hidden in the wheels. So like them?"

Adam was speechless. Feliss chuckled and nodded. ''Yes.''

"Do we get to keep these?" James asked starring at them to.

''Yes, otherwise the money was wasted.''

"Yes!" James and Adam said together.

''And I thought girls could scream loud.''

They were both going over the bikes and appeared not to hear.

''Dad, I think you just replaced me in his heart.'' she laughed

"Not a chance, but my respect for you just grew Mr. Daniels, and Feliss you called him dad again.

''So?''

"I'm ready when you three are." Adam said from on his bike pulling out a black helmet.

''Do you randomly carry a black helmet with you?'' Feliss asked looking down at her feet.

"No it was on the bike." Adam said excitedly.

Felicity screamed.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked

''I'M WEARING SHOES!''

Adam took off his helmet and looked at her in surprise. "Wow you are!"

She tore the sandals from her feet and threw them across the room.

"How long did you have those on?" Adam asked

''Too long.''

"She does not like shoes?" James asked

''Terrified, actually.'' Mr. Daniels said before Adam did.

"Why is that?" James asked.

''She always...'' He started, before Feliss slapped him. ''Shut up.''

"She does not like to talk about it." Adam said

''Yeah - it's scarring.''

"And apparently gets you slapped." Mr. Daniels said

''Yeah, that too.''

* * *

"You three ready?" Adam asked thirty minutes later.

''YEAP.'' They said together.

"Then lets go get this over with people." Adam said pulling on his helmet and pulling out on his bike fallowed by James, Isabella, and Felicity.

They took a dirt road down until it met a paved road. That they took out for four miles out until they came to an intersection on the freeway.

"Guns hidden until necessary." Adam said as his guns slid into his front wheel. The others hid their guns and then they all sat and waited. About ten minutes later a blue van drove by.

"That's our target." Adam said peeling out so he was at freeway speed when he got onto the freeway. The others quickly fallowed.

"Alright, Isa get in front of it."

Isabella pulled ahead of them all and was quickly in position ahead of the van which seemed to take no notice.

"Feliss, your in the back."

Felicity pulled ahead of Adam and James and took her position behind it.

"Alright, James ready?" Adam asked through their comm links.

"Yeah, lets do this."

They pulled around the van Adam taking the right side and James the left. Adam pulled a wrist mounted buzz saw attached to his wrist and was about to cut into the van the he stopped. There was no sigh of panic and no driver in the front seat.

"Damn it!" Adam yelled into the comms making the others jump.

"What's wrong Adam?" Felicity asked

"We, may have just driven into a trap that is my problem."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"I mean there is no driver, somehow she knew that we knew, and leaked false info to us."

"If it's a trap then where's the..." James was cut off as the car behind Feliss began to fire bullets at them.

"There's the trap." Feliss sighed into her comm.

The the car in front of Isabella began to fire at them as well. Adam and James swerved away from the van.

"James increase, speed and help take out the car in front of Isa, Feliss and I have got the other one." Adam ordered.

"On it!" he said speeding forward.

Adam dropped back so he was right next to Feliss' car.

"Feliss, please tell me you have some weapons for threat behind you?"

"Yeah, a concentrated EMP it'll disable their car battery."

"Perfect when, I say so launch it."

"Alright."

Adam took a deep breath, then he shifted his weight so he was riding on his back wheel. Then he quickly shifted again so bike spun around and was now driving against traffic.

"So glad these are designed not to lose there balance, that would have been impossible on a normal bike." Adam sighed. He heard Felicity giggle into the comm.

He drove, against the traffic until he was behind the car fallowing Feliss. He turned again so he was now tailing it and deployed his guns and began to fire at the back widow of the vehicle. The people inside began to fire at him. This of course was his general idea.

"Feliss EMP now they're focused on me."

She fired it a silver pod shot out of the back bumper and landed on the car. A second the car began to slow down. Adam sped up and used it as a ramp landing beside Feliss' car.

"We may have stopped traffic, but it'll be okay.

"Show off." she said smirking.

Just then the car ahead of Isabella exploded, sending bits of metal everywhere.

"James, Isa what happened?"

"We were about to stop them,and they blew themselves up!" James said

"Something tells me they are not done." Isabella said.

As if to prove her right suddenly there was a sound like..."Oh, please tell me that's not a helicopter!" Adam groaned.

"Okay, it's not a helicopter." Feliss said sarcastically as it started to fire at them.

"Alright, we need to get off the freeway no need to hurt anymore civilians.

"The next exit is about a mile ahead." Isabella stated.

"Okay keep moving and try not to stay in the same spot for to long." Adam ordered steering between two cars.

Isabella and Felicity had to carefully lose and increase speed at various time s to avoid being hit. Adam and James weaved through the cars as carefully as a people could going eighty miles an hour on high tech motorcycles.

James made it off the freeway first, fallowed by Isabella then Adam. As Felicity was coming off the exit ramp it happened. The helicopter fired a missile it missed Felicity's car, but it hit the ground behind her. The explosion caused the ground beneath her car to scatter in several directions. Her car flipped forward rolling four time before stopping on it's roof.

"FELICITY!" Adam yelled driving to where her car sat. He jumped off his motorcycle before it had come to a complete stop. He looked in through her drivers side window. Felicity was hanging upside down by her seat belt, and there was a lot of blood coming from her head.

He moved so he was facing the windshield and kicked it in. He climbed inside and carefully let her down and pulled her out, just as James and Isabella pulled up. Before either of them could speak a familiar and unwelcome voice rang out from the helicopter.

"Adam, how are you?" Katie asked

"What the hell do you want Katie?" Adam snapped.

"Oh, so snippy. Well the, I'll get to the point. Right now, I have missiles pointed at the other vehicles. As well as guns pointed at Isabella and James. Now I can fire all these and have you taken by force or we can land and you willing come with us. Now choose."

Adam sighed, there really was no good way out of this and Felicity needed serious medical attention. He bit his lip he had a feeling life was about to get a lot more painful.

"Isa, James come here please." Adam said.

"What's the plan here Adam?" James asked.

"Isa, you get Felicity in your car and get her back to base she needs medical attention. James go program my auto pilot to fallow your bike back to base and when you get there send someone to get Feliss' car...I'm gonna go with Katie."

"NO, you can't do that!" Isabella said looking at him like he was insane.

"I have to if I don't you three die, and they take me anyway, it's a lose lose situation for me I'm going the root where none of my loved ones die!" he said looking her in the eye.

Isabella hesitated then sighed and nodded. She hugged Adam tightly looking close to tears.

"Isa, listen to me I'll be okay or close to it, and I will be back okay?" he asked as she let go. She was crying, but nodded and picked Felicity up and walked over to her car.

James hugged Adam too. "Be careful man."

"When am I not ?" Adam asked sarcastically. James smiled sadly as Isabella drove away back toward base. He sighed walked over and programmed Adam's bike.

Taking what might be a last look at his best friend James pulled on his helmet and drove away, Adam's bike fallowing.

Adam exhaled before yelling up at the helicopter. "Are you going to land sometime?" he yelled.

Katie gave the signal and the helicopter landed in front of him. She stepped out wearing uniform similar to Vanessa's. It almost made him physically sick, almost.

"Aw, look it's the mini psychopath." He said barely controlling the impulse to hit one of her goons as his hands were zip tied, together. He was then loaded into the helicopter.

"Hello Adam hows being a Firestorm agent going for you?" she asked once they were up in the air.

"Painful, how's being a backstabbing bitch going for you?" Adam replied in a low threatening voice.

Katie actually flinched at the tone of his voice. "Adam, I have reasons for doing what I've done." she said calmly.

"I don't care. I mean, you helped Vanessa into my mothers home and plant a bomb. Which to me means that you are just as responsible for my mothers death as she is!" Adam spat at her.

"Oh, and I see your little henchmen there with needle full of sleepy time juice. So if it's all the same to you, wake me when we get wherever we're going. The less time talking to you the better." he said turning his head so that the needle could easily get into his neck. Adam glared at her one last time before the medicine kicked in, and he blacked out.

* * *

Isabella pulled into the garage, fallowed closely by James and Adam's empty bike. Immediately, they were swarmed by the others. Isabella, made sure Felicity went up to the medical wing first. They waited for an hour before Baljeet and a few others came out.

"Well she's stable, severe concussion and a broken arm and she lost a lot of blood. She's lucky to be alive, but she's also in a comatose state. We are not sure when she'll wake up. I'm sorry." Baljeet announced and then left the room.

The group turned to Isabella and James. "What happened to Felicity, and where is Adam?" Sergio asked while Mr. and Mrs. Daniels looked to them. For the next half hour James, and Isabella went through every detail of what happened. From realizing the trap, to the car chase, all the way to Katie and the helicopter.

When the story was finished Mr. and Mrs. Daniels left to be by Felicity. James went to find Adyson one, leaving Sergio and Isabella alone. There was a pause and then Isabella began to cry. Sergio walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"We, just got him back." Isabella said into Sergio's shirt.

"I know Isa, I know. We'll get him back again I promise." he said holding his daughter close.

* * *

Adam, woke up slightly dazed. The first thing he registered was he was naked. The second thing was he was strapped to a very cold metal table. Finally though he noticed Vanessa was standing to his right.

"Are you a rapist as well as a narcissistic psychopath now?" Adam asked

"You wish kid."

"No, actually the idea of you in any way makes me physically ill." Adam said flatly.

"Well then it's a good thing, I won't be here long then don't want my future assassin to be ill."

"The day I serve you is the day, hell freezes over and it rains chocolate."

"Well, when what I have planned is done you'll sing a different tune." she said walking towards the door.

"I, doubt it I'm stubborn!" He yelled after her.

"We'll see, lower the helmet."she said leaving the room.

A low mechanical noise filled the room as a metallic helmet was lowered. Adam then screamed as cold pins entered his scalp, punching right through his skull and into the tissue he called his brain. He was breathing heavily, as blood began to trickle down onto his face.

After, a minute the man who was running the machine pressed a button. Dozens of electrical pulses ran through his body. The current forced his eyes to shift to red. Several needles sunk into his back. Then he felt another long sharp needle sink into each arm.

Warm sticky blood ran down his face again as the helmet began to pump something into his head and force the blood out. Then, it was over Adam slumped onto the table breathing hard.

The door opened and Vanessa walked in.

"That is what you have to look forward to, everyday for the foreseeable future. Hurts huh? It's the same process my dad used on Felicity, except the needles in your back that's my addition. See, this will break you, and you will be my assassin." she said with smirk.

"You know I'll get out right?" Adam asked in a low voice filled with pain.

"No, no one other than myself my family and a few trusted people. No one is coming to save you, run it again!" she said leaving the room.

Adam glared at her, then screamed as the machine started again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review thank you for reading. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some changes to look forward to in this chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to SkyeElf for co-authoring this chapter with me.**

* * *

Felicity woke up her whole body felt heavy and she was dizzy.

''Crap.'' she swore, borrowing a page from Isa's book. She knew the feeling, and she knew she wouldn't wake up to see the others in a long time. _So_, she thought, a_gain left with myself. What fun._

Then the door burst open and Isa poked her head in. "Felicity your awake!" she said loudly before running over and hugging her.

She didn't respond, but stared at the ceiling

"Feliss what's wrong?" Isa asked noticing her silence

She couldn't respond, her limbs and muscles felt heavy. Even her lips were heavy.

"Listen, just wait a minute get your barrings, and then try and talk to me." Isa said

She just stared at the ceiling.

"Feliss, can you even here me?"

She didn't answer or move, her eyes didn't even move.

"Come on, Feliss I know your awake. Try and move your arm at least."

She tried, but failed.

The doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Daniels walked in fallowed by Baljeet.

"Your awake!" they all said. She was about to be hugged again when Baljeet stopped them.

"Hold on her muscles are all tense." He walked over to a drawer pulled out a small needle and poked her in the shoulder. Instantly her muscles relaxed.

She still refused to move.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Daniels asked

''She shook her head a bit, her brain sort of hopped around in her skull.'' Baljeet said, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"So now she's slow?" Isa asked worriedly. "And stop stroking her hair like that!"

''She'll be fine, but not for a while.'' he said sadly. ''And it soothes her, look at her face.'' She was relaxing.

"How long do you think it'll be until she's better?" Mr. Daniels asked.

''She'll take about a week, maybe two.'' he stopped stroking her hair as she fell asleep again.

"So, what we just wait?" Isa asked

''Talk to her when she's awake. And for the love of Danville. don't tell her about Adam yet!''

"What if she's asks about him?"

''Avoid the question.''

"That, won't make her happy."

''Sadness is better than a coma.''

"I guess, we should all get to bed it's almost midnight." Mr. Daniels said looking at his daughter.

''St...stay...'' Feliss managed, her voice hoarse. Isa frowned. ''Who, Feliss?''

''Dad...daddy.'' she choked out.

Mr. Daniels looked surprised, but he and his wife both sat down. "We're here Felicity." he said softly as Isa smiled and left.

''Just... Da...'' she breathed.

Mrs. Daniels nodded and left leaving Felicity alone with her father.

''Why me?'' Mr. Daniels asked himself out loud.

Then he turned to her. "Why me?" he asked again this time looking at her.

She opened her eyes lazily. ''Because... I'm... your little... girl.''

He smiled at that and took her hand. "Yes, you are."

"Felicity, can you tell me what you remember?" he asked.

''A lot of you... n...none of her.''

"We, love you Feliss." he said smiling and wondering why she could not remember her mother.

''I'm a genius... Li-like you, and she... She never got that.''

"She does have trouble understanding that sometimes, but she means well."

''She bought me a barbie doll for my fourteenth birthday.''

"Okay, so she's not good with gifts." he chuckled

''She gave a month too early.''

"You, don't like your mother much do you?"

''I like her, she just doesn't understand.''

"She tries, your just unique."

''And full of shit." He just smiled at that.

''Can I please have some water?''

He walked away and returned seconds later with cold water. "Here,you go Feliss."

''Thanks.'' she took a small sip. ''Daddy, where's Adam?''

He tensed, but only for a second. "You should really drink some more water sweety." he said evasivly.

''Dad, did she get him?''

"I, don't know what your talking about."

''Vanessa - she got him didn't she? Dad, my brainpower surpasses what Baljeet thinks, I'm already stronger. Tell me.''

He did not say anything just looked at the ground and nodded almost imperceptibly.

''How long have I been out?'' she sat up, loosening her muscles.

"Four months."

''Crap.'' she sighed

"We've been looking for him, but we can't find him."

''I know where he is!'' she started to get up, but the alarms around her went off. The nearest machine beeped loudly, and she fell on the bed, asleep, as a sleeping aid was pumped into her veins.

Mr. Daniels sighed and shook his head looking at her. He knew she would want to go find Adam, but she could not do it alone, he thought for a second then smiled as a plan formed.

He left the room, kissing her on the forehead first and headed down the hallway. He didn't know where Adam was, and he'd find out the next day when Felicity was awake.

* * *

The next morning when Felicity woke up she very angry and that was putting it mildly. Isabella, and Feliss' dad walked in just as she yelled "Baljeet, let me out of this bed!"

''You're not strong enough...'' he said, rushing into the room. her hand closed around his throat. ''I'm smarter than you, Baljeet, don't make me do this.''

"Feliss, let him go he's just trying to make sure your alright." Isabella said pulling her hand off Baljeet's throat.

''And I was proving a point.'' she plucked the needles and things from her body. ''I know where Adam is and I know how to get there. I even know what they're doing to him.''

"Whoa, slow down you just came out of a coma, how can you know all this?"

''She took him where I used to be!'' she said matter-of-factly.

Isabella went pale. "Baljeet let her go and someone get James." she said

''And Mr GS.''

"Are you sure your okay to do this?" Isa asked her

''Fine.'' she said

"Your sure? I mean you did just came out of a coma."

''You have no idea, do you?''

"No idea of what?" she asked.

''Felicity was never in a public school, because she was too smart. She was too strong too. Those experiments only made her stronger.'' Mr. Daniels explained.

"Really, I did not know that." Isabella said as they entered the armory.

''I found out yesterday morning.'' Feliss said evenly.

"Okay, so Adam your sure you know where he is?"

''Yes, I'm sure.'' She said simply.

"How hard will it be to get there?" James asked entering the room

''A helicopter ride, a trek through some booby traps, and some guards to kill.''

"Will he be okay?" Sergio asked

''No.'' Feliss said looking worried

"Alright if your ready the copters on the roof."

''I am not doing this mission in a hospital gown.'' she said firmly.

"Fine go change and then meet us on the roof." Isa said.

''Okay.'' she disappeared, her speed back.

"She is super pissed." Isabella said.

''I sensed that yesterday. But she remembers her past." Mr. Daniels said

"Is that good or bad?" Isa asked on the escalator.

''For this mission, good.''

"Good enough for me." James said as they arrived on the roof.

''Took you long enough.'' Felicity said, dressed in black. Still no shoes.

"How did you do that?" James asked

''I'm fast.'' she shrugged.

"Alright, lets go Feliss you sure we can get there from here?"

She got into the pilot's seat. ''You guys trust me?''

"Yes." They all said together.

''Dad? You'll have to fly, I don't know how. I'll give directions. Everyone got weapons?''

"Yeah, do you think Adam could get out on his own?"

''Yes, but I'm sure he would not get far without help.''

"Okay, lets go get my brother!" Isa said.

* * *

The ride on the copter was silent. No one said a word until Feliss told them to land in a field in the mountains.

''Guys, I'm not going to lie - we all might die.''

"We knew that when we started this." James said

''Good. So we go. I'll go on foot, you guys might want to take a car or something.''

"We could walk." Sergio said

''Well... Good luck with that, Mr GS, just know the forest is booby trapped.''

"Maybe we should take a car or something does Vanessa have those out her or does she walk?" James asked

''I was Doof's prisoner, not hers.'' she shrugged.

"We'll find a way to catch up unless you want to run us each through." Mr. Daniels said

''I can run one through, I'm not THAT strong.''

"Okay so who going with Feliss?" Sergio asked.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Isa or James should go." Mr. Daniels said quickly.

She tapped her foot until they decided.

"James, can go Isa better at figuring booby traps." Sergio said

She grabbed James' arm and secured him in her hold. ''Ready?''

"Yeah let's go." he said nervously

She moved through the forest, sometimes triggering a booby trap. ''Scared?'' she asked him when she set him down out of the forest.

"A little yeah." he said as they walked up to a large iron door.

''Oh, the first guard is easy. It's his guard you have to worry about. They're probably not the same, but she'd keep her dad's ideas of things.''

"So, wait human guards?" James asked

''Some of them.'' she pursed her lips.

"Okay, I'm ready lets go." James said pulling some swords out of their sheaths.

''You brought swords? I have these.'' she pulled out two handguns. ''I have like a ton of refills for these in my jacket.''

"Don't mock the swords, plus I have a couple guns too." he said defensively

''No, I'm impressed!''

"If you say so weren't we saving your boyfriend and my best friend?"

''I know, wait for it.'' she said staring at the door.

"Wait for what?"

''That.'' she smirked as the iron door opened. Vanessa was waiting for them.

"Ah, it's horrible." James yelled covering his eyes.

''Yeah - it's disgusting.'' Feliss agreed.

"Well, I'm impressed you found this place not that it matters." she sneered at them.

''You never learn, Bitch, do you?''

"Clearly I do, I mean it took you all this long to find me."

''I was in a coma, you idiot. If I'd been with, I'd have been here earlier.''

"You know your boyfriend stopped screaming early in the second month." she said as though discussing the weather.

''He's stronger than I am.''

"Maybe, he has not made one escape attempt."

''You sure?'' she asked, smiling fully.

"I'm not sure she is." said a voice from behind her. She turned around and Adam was standing there. Felicity immediately noticed the changes in Adam for one thing there were white streaks in his hair which had grown to shoulder length in four months. His eyes however were the biggest change they were all dark red with no other color to them at all. Add that to the fact he was naked and it was odd picture.

''So, Vanessa...'' Feliss began, before she took one gun that had been aimed at Vanessa and aimed it at an oncoming attacker. She fired without blinking, the attacker crumpled.

''I am really pissed off, and I just killed a guy. so you have 2 options: one, let him go and let us leave, two,'' she clicked the guns and creaked her neck, ''You die today.''

Vanessa looked furious.

"Not pile on, but could I also get some pants?" Adam asked

James tossed him a pair of pants. ''When did that get in my hands?'' he asked. Feliss shrugged, neither her eyes nor her weapons off Vanessa.

Adam caught the pants and slipped them on. Vanessa carefully began to walk away as Adam walked past her to stand beside Felicity. "Fine take him." Vanessa spat

''You'll be sorry, you know that?'' Felicity shot at her, before she wrapped her hands around both boys' waists, making sure the guns are pointing the other way, and she disappeared again.

* * *

"I thought you said you could only take one at a time?" James asked when they stopped.

''I can, but there's now way I was leaving him there.''

''And I need to rest.'' She stopped, gasping for breath. ''I did just come out of a coma after all.''

Adam smiled at her. "You should be resting then." he said

''Am trying!'' She said resting against a nearby tree.

"We can't stay put for too long." James said.

"Oh, you worry to much James sit back and enjoy nature." Adam said with a laid back tone.

Felicity jumped up and grabbed James, holding him to her. She aimed her gun at Adam. ''I never thought it would happen.''

"What!?" James asked her a little scared at her attitude change.

''He's one of them.'' She narrowed her eyes.

"Adam? He's not evil." James said

''He broke.'' she said, her eyes full of tears.

"What do you mean he seems okay."

''Seems is the keyword.''

"Are you getting at something?" James asked

''He's one of them!'' she said, annoyed.

Adam was simply listening to there conversation and humming songs to himself as he looked arond him.

''Adam!'' she yelled sharply.

"I didn't do it!" he said jumping at her voice.

''Who am I?''

"Your Felicity, are you sure your alright?" he asked.

''I'm fine. You're not.''

"How am I not fine? I feel fine."

''You've turned.'' She said.

"Turned to what? Liking Coke more than Pepsi?"

''Against us. Against Firestorm.''

"I have not! I would have killed you by now!"

''Then explain the lack of security around you, why you're clean and why se gave you up so willingly.'' she demanded, knowing that if this was her Adam, not some impostor, would've greeted her way differently.

"How do you expect me to know what she thinks is safe or not?" he asked.

''I know.'' she narrowed her eyes.

"So, you don't trust me?" Adam asked.

''No.'' she said plainly.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me?" he asked

''Nothing you can do will make me trust you.''

"Well that hurts, I'll just go back then." Adam said turning to the fortress they just left.

''No!'' James yelled, breaking free from her grip. He grabbed Adam's arm.

Adam reflexively spun and almost hit him, before his hand stopped. "Sorry, reflex." he murmered letting his arm fall.

Felicity was still pointing the gun at him. ''Go, then. You wanted to go to her, then go.''

"Well, I'm obviously not wanted here, bur I am not going back there." Adam said sitting down at the base of the tree he was under and glaring at her gun.

''I don't believe that you're you. Adam's not like that.''

"Then shoot me." he said simply

She pulled the trigger, shooting him in the arm.

"Ahh!" he yelled rolling on the ground in pain.

She surged forward, sitting on him. She laughed. ''I'm not an idiot, Marius.'' she pulled the mask off. ''You're way too old to play him.'' she put the gun to his skull.

"Whoa, whoa Felicity come one you don't want to kill me."

''You were the one that stole my innocence most, why wouldn't I kill you?''

''Plus, I saw you naked - Adam puts you to shame.''

"Okay, I can see your point there." he said swallowing hard.

''Bitch.'' she sneered into his face. She turned back to James. ''Will you take care of this one?''

"Sure, but where's Adam?" he asked

''Still in there. I knew it the moment I saw him naked.''

"Okay, stop there." James said shaking his head.

''Yeah - you don't want to know more.''

Just then the tree's rustled and Isabella came out. "You two want to explain what's going on here?" she asked.

''Imposter. He tried to be your brother, but I knew it was a fake when I saw him na...'' she paused when her dad and Sergio appeared.

''When you saw him what, dear?'' her dad asked.

''When I saw him... nail the door.'' she said evasively

''Yeah, who wants to kill Marius?'' she asked.

"Oh, I do." said an excited voice from the tree's

"Just as soon as I get away from these guys." Adam said running into the clearing fallowed by what looked like a security team.

Feliss laughed, following him to the clearing. She gave her guns to Adam and pulled two more from her jacket.

"Feliss, oh am I glad to see you." Adam smiled at her and shooting Marius in the foot and stealing his pants.

''Good to see you too.'' she said, shooting to a random team member that tried to attack Adam from behind.

"I'd kiss you, but it might get us killed." he said shooting two of team members beside him. "Like the new look?" Adam asked

''Yeah, that can wait. And yeah - it suits you.'' She shot Marius' other arm just for the heck of it.

"Thanks cause I'm kind of stuck with it." he said shooting a guard in the ribs.

''At least I'm not alone in the weirdness area anymore.'' she did an amazing flip in the air, landing on a guy's shoulder and smashing him into a tree.

"I never thought you looked weird, I thought it made you unique." he smiled throwing one guard, into a group of guards.

''Yeah, well, I don't do the euphemism thing. But when I woke up I remembered everything.''

"Fro you was that good or bad?" Adam asked shooting a guard in the shoulder.

''I remembered who I am. And I'm a daddy's little girl.'' she knocked her skull against a guard's, and stepped around dizzily before tripping over her own feet.

With speed that seemed slightly beyond human Adam caught her before she hit the ground. "Maybe, don't headbutt the helmets?" he said not even noticing how fast he had moved.

''But it was fun! Am I bleeding?'' she asked giggling as a bit of blood, went down her forehead.

"Just a little, you still look beautiful." he said tripping a guard behind him.

''Thing is, I just came out of a coma, I don't think bleeding is advisable.'' she smacked a guy that came up behind them.

"Well then we should get out of here yeah?" he asked ramming his elbow into a guards temple.

''Yeah, and you must be touched in the head. I just said 'coma' and you smiled.'' she spat at the guy behind her, and the guy tripped.

"Sanity is relative isn't that how you put it when I said you were touched in the head?" he asked picking her up spinning her so her feet hit a guard in the face.

''You are never going to let me live this down, are you?''

"Maybe, maybe not, but get it now." he said setting her on the ground.

''We run, duh.'' she took his hand and pulled him with her.

"Wait!" he said stopping her before they could move. "What about the others?"

''We're two that can run fast now, and we can carry them...'' she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine you grab, James and Isa I'll grab the dads?"

''I'm saving my own daddy, thank you.'' she said firmly.

"Wow you really are a daddy's girl fine I'll grab Isa and my dad you get James and your dad deal?"

''Yes, and deal with it.'' she pulled him with her to the others.

"Alright everybody time to go." Adam said as they stopped surprising the other who had not even known Adam was there.

''In formation! Hup!'' Felicity marched to her dad and James. ''I'll be invading your privacy again, Cadet!'' she yelled at James, grinning.

"Isa, Dad move it we gotta go!" Adam yelled as they gasped at his new look.

''And we go!'' Felicity put her hands around their waists and ran.

Adam grabbed his family and took off after her. They stopped beside the Helicopter. "That will take some getting used to." Adam said

''And you failed to notice it.'' she said smugly.

"Sorry it's new to me." Adam shrugged not noticing the odd looks he was getting from everyone, but Feliss

''Guys, he's not an alien!''

"Are we sure about that?" Mr. Daniels asked as Adam rolled his eyes

She glared at her dad and pointed to the pilot seat. ''In, Daniels.'' she commanded.

"I'm not dad anymore?" he asked as she shoved him in and the others got in on the other side. Adam and Feliss got in.

''Not when I'm in military mode.'' she yelled in her drill sargent voice

"This is because I insulted her boyfriend isn't it?" Mr. Daniels asked as she slammed the door shut and walked to the other side of the helicopter, and got in where Adam was.

''I'm glad you're all right.'' she smiled at him, seeing the guards running their way as they began to take off.

"I'm just glad to see you, though I could do without the others odd looks." He smiled back at her.

''You'll get used to it.'' she said. ''How about that kiss? It's been a while.''

He smiled and pulled into a very passionate kiss.

''You didn't break?'' she asked, when they pulled apart.

"Depends what do you mean by break?" Adam asked.

''You didn't turn to work for her, or lose your sanity... completely.''

"Working for her, never my sanity not sure really."

''I know she's hurt you more, but if you take the time I spent in his captivity, I think I can relate.''

"I really don't want to talk about that right now." Adam said rubbing the spot on his arms where the needles had gone.

She played a hand over his wounds. ''Let's take a look, then, shall we?'' she pulled him to a nearby chair and pulled out the helicopter's medical aid kit.

The first thing she noticed were the holes in Adams head in the same places they were on hers.

She didn't say anything, but set out to clean the dried blood.

"Lost a lot of blood from those." Adam said wincing slightly as she ran the rag over them.

''I know.'' she said softly, getting another piece of cotton.

"I don't think you'll want to look at my back."

''So she did it.'' she turned him around. ''I saw it on the battlefield, remember? You were naked the first half.''

"I know it's just.." he was cut off as she gasped. There were holes going into almost every part of his back even bigger near his spine.

''Bitch.'' she swore.

"I told you, that you may not want to look at my back." Adam said as the others looked back at them.

''I'm not leaving until they've been cleaned.'' she said, her free hand absentmindedly fleeing over her own scars, she hid them underneath her locks of hair.

"Feliss you don't have to clean them."

''I don't mind.'' she hummed.

"No, but it's making you angry and sad."

''Everything makes me angry and sad.'' she pointed out.

"Not everything."

''Well, we don't discuss that in public.'' she said smiling

"Not what meant, but that too." he said hissing as she ran the cotton wad over the holes in his back.

''I'm sorry.'' she said in a small voice.

"Not your fault, it was going to hurt anyway." Adam said through clenched teeth.

''You didn't deserve it.'' she said, lips tight.

"Maybe, but you can't change the past."

''I can change the future though.''

"What do you mean?" he asked making to sit up.

She slammed him back harder than she meant to. ''I mean that revenge is ice-cream.'' she smiled. And she turn around, facing the rest of the helicopter, picking up the nearest chair and hurling it across the helicopter. Everyone stopped staring at Adam and looked at her.

''Would you please stop staring? It's my privilege, and mine alone, to stare at him!''

"Sorry, Feliss it's just he looks so different then we're used to it takes some getting used to." James said.

''My dad didn't stare at me like that when he saw me the first time! Now stop staring or I will throw the table next!''

"Okay, people she's not joking." Isa said turning to face the front as the others fallowed her lead.

She nodded, satisfied, and went back to cleaning his back.

"That was harsh don't you think?" Adam asked.

''Hey, if someone has an amputated leg it's impolite to stare. Same goes here.'' she shrugged. ''And you were uncomfortable. Or it was just my presence doing that to you.''

"A little bit of both, but I'm glad your here."

She stopped. ''I'm making you uncomfortable?''

"Just in the way that I should continue laying on my stomach until I calm down."

She stepped back and collapsed to the floor, giggling.

"Are you okay?" he asked smirking

She continued to giggle, until everyone was staring at her.

"Is everything okay back there?" Isa asked

''She's giggling again!'' Adam called back. ''It's okay!''

He turned to Feliss. "Did you get it all out of your system?"

''Sorry, been out for months, didn't get much chance for laughing.'' she said. ''Your case was worse, I'm sorry.''

"Don't be it's not your fault." he said

''What if it was?'' she asked. ''I slowed us down, my stupidity caused that accident!''

"No, my failure to be a proper leader and make sure you all got away first is the problem."

''You let Isa and James and me go, didn't you? Or they'd kill us all. And you let them take you... But I stopped the mission!''

"The mission was compromised the second we noticed it was a trap. Yes, I let them take me it was the only way."

She pursed her lips and got another cotton wad.

"I'm sorry Feliss, but it's true."

''Doesn't mean I have to like it.'' she grumbled.

"I know, but I did for you guys I couldn't let them kill you."

''I would've happily died to save you from this.''

"A Then I'd be angry and bitter to everyone."

''Better than this.''

"Not really, I'm no fun when I'm angry."

''I'm fun when I'm dead, though.''

"Don't joke about that Feliss."

''I wasn't joking.'' she said softly.

"Well, I don't want you dead."

''I don't think death is that bad, but thank you.''

"I know it's not death that bugs me, you dying is a thought that bugs me.

''That's sweet.''

Adam sat up and looked at her. "I'm okay Feliss, as long as your here."

''And I'm happy to be here.'' she patted his leg.

He pulled her to him so she was now sitting beside him.

''I don't want to hurt you.'' she said defensively.

"Why would you hurt me?" he asked

''You're hurt.''

"Yeah, but it's not your fault."

''Still.'' she cuddled up to him.

"You worry to much." he said kissing the top of her head

''I wake up and find you gone, everyone avoids my questions about you, immediately I think you're dead.''

"You should not have I know my sister she would have told you if I was dead." Adam said as the Helicopter landed on the Daniels' roof again.

''They were told to shut up and let me wake up. They pumped something into my veins so I would sleep.''

"I can't imagine you were very happy about that." Adam said as he helped her out.

''I wasn't.'' she accepted his hand.

"So, you broke free. Does anyone even know you all came to get me?"

''What do you think?'' she raised a thin brow.

"I can't imagine you all saw it as important to tell them." He said wrapping and arm around her shoulders as they rode the escalators down.

''Too right. Because they'd have stopped us.'' she smiled.

"Well that explains the very angry looking Candace coming at us." Adam said pointing a head.

''It was dad! He made me do it!'' Felicity said, jumping back and pointing at her dad, who looked unbelievingly at her before throwing up his arms.

"WHERE DID YOU ALL GO!?" she yelled then she looked at Adam "Who's this?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and kissed Adam.

"I thought you were dating Adam and in coma." Candace said causing them all to facepalm.

''Hi, Candace, Felicity is dating me, you know...'' Adam said, confused.

"Adam, but you were and you look so.." she stammered completely forgetting her anger.

''Yeah - now stop staring.'' he cut her off.

"I'm sorry it's just woke up to Baljeet saying you all had gone, and what happened to you?"

''What happened to Feliss.'' he answered. ''Only worse.'' she added.

"Oh, I how did you find him?"

''Where was I?'' Feliss asked, rolling her eyes again.

"Well, we don't exactly know he moved you around alot he just made sure the rooms and transport looked the same."

''Oh - it seemed highly logical to me.'' she shrugged.

"So, you guessed then?" Candace asked.

''Hey, I succeeded, didn't I?''

"What if you had failed?" Candace asked as Adam began to hum a tune to himself.

''I didn't...'' Feliss said. ''And I know full well he moved me around. in cycles. And it was easy to pinpoint his exact location, Candace.''

"Still you could have told us." Candace said. As Felicity recognized the tune Adam was humming as 50 ways to say Goodbye.

''That was mean.'' She said to him. ''What have I done to you?'' she looked to Candace. ''Why would I tell you?''

"I'm on of the people in charge here." Candace said. "No, that song is just stuck in my head." Adam said.

''And that's important to me, how? We're sponsoring this entire base, and I believe that gives me some authority.'' she said cheekily.

"That's not the point someone should have told me, what if you all had been caught?" she asked looking Feliss in the eye.

''Candace, with all due respect, I'm not an idiot.'' she scoffed. ''In fact, I gave a snake human emotions, so don't challenge me.''

"You did what now?" Mr. Daniels asked.

Feliss looked around like a caged animal. ''Adam made me do it!''

"I did no such thing!" Adam gasped.

''Mom made me do it!''

"Felicity you know your mom, would never asked for things like that." Mr. Daniels said folding his arms. (Mp)

''Fine. I was curious.'' she huffed

"When did you do this?"

''A while back... before I was captured.''

"That explains why that snake is always so mood swingish."

''Swingish?'' she snorted,

"Shut up I can invent words." he said with a fake pout.

''Dad, that doesn't work with me.'' she said firmly.

"Dang it." he sighed

''Here's mum too...'' she trailed off, looking at the floor.

Mrs. Daniels rounded the corner and saw them. "Whose the new kid?" she asked pointing at Adam.

Felicity rolled her her eyes (again) and kissed him (again).

"Oh, it's Felicity's new boyfriend."

She did a facepalm. ''I raised an idiot.'' she said, looking pityingly at her mother.

"I raised you." she said affronted.

''Keep telling yourself that.''

"I sense tension." Adam said

''Yeah - dad raised me.''

"I raised you when you were little."

''That was a nanny.'' Feliss said easily.

"No, I raised you as a baby."

''Poor you.'' Feliss said coldly

"Feliss, calm down." Adam said

''I am calm, Adam.''

"No' your hands are twitching."

''They're always twitching.'' she smirked. ''You should know.'' she added in a whisper.

"I do I'm just trying to get you out of here." he whispered.

''Good idea.'' she nodded. ''Daddy, oh daddy, why hast thou abandoned me?''

"What, I'm right here?" he said confused

''Oh, the days have become long! I miss my pet flower!''

"I am so confused."

''She's tired. She did just come out of a coma. Will someone take her to bed?'' Mr. Daniels asked.

"I will." Adam said picking her up bridal style.

''No... That came out wrong.'' Daniels slapped himself.

"What did you mean then?" Feliss asked with her arms around Adams neck

''Just let her sleep.''

"I promise I will." Adam said

''Ah, I'm making this worse, aren't I?''

"Maybe." Adam said getting ready to run

''Just go.'' he laughed.

* * *

They left and arrived at her bedroom.

''Are you okay?'' she asked as he set her down

"No, still not used to that speed."

''Lie down, a bit.''

Adam say down afraid to lie on his back.

''Stomach.'' she ordered.

"Okay." he said not wanting to anger her.

She lied down on her back next to him.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked her.

''I just missed you.'' she shrugged.

"I missed you too." he said wrapping an arm around her waist

She snuggled into him.

"I'm not leaving again" he said

''Good.'' she kissed his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: So ends the chapter. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my new co-author for this fic Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk. She will be co-authoring this with me from this point on unless other wise stated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does except for the OC's in this fic. **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Adam woke up the next morning slightly dazed it was nice to be in an actual bed after four months on that table with the needles in his back. He felt Feliss nuzzle peacefully into him and let out a contented sigh. He hated to wake her up. So, he slid out from behind her hoping she would not wake.

"Oh so I finally get you back and your already trying to sneak away?" Felicity teased propping herself up on her elbows.

"Not, really." Adam said nervously running his hand through his white streaked hair.

"I just did not want to wake you is all, you did just come out of a coma and save me yesterday."

Felicity rolled her eyes, swung her legs to the side of the bed sitting up, and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the check before immediately changing the subject.

"How your back feeling?" She asked both in subject avoidance and genuine concern as to his well-being.

"It's hurting, but healing always hurts a little bit." Adam said stretching his arms and wincing slightly as his back twinged in pain.

Though it obviously didn't cause her any physical pain, Felicity flinch ever so slightly but it was next to impossible to notice.

"More, less or about the same as it was Yesterday." She asked since if was less than that good, if it was the same then it could cause some worry, but if it was more then they should probably have Dr. Baljeet examine them to make sure they didn't over look some major detail that needed to be treated.

"About the same they are pretty deep wounds." Adam said wincing again.

Felicity let out a real sigh as she ran her forever-blue finger-nails through her hair. "I wish there was someway for them to heal faster so that you wouldn't have to suffer."

"Well, I don't think there is Feliss I'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Is there anything else causing problems?"

"Just my back. Really, Feliss I'll be fine." Adam said pulling her into a hug. After a few minutes she spoke.

"We should really get ready." Felicity said not wanting to talk about his injuries right now as she nuzzled her head into Adam's shirt.

"Yeah, I suppose we should considering we just slept for about fifteen hours." Adam said looking at the clock and seeing it was now six in the morning.

She looked at the clock, sure enough, they did sleep that long indeed. "Oh well, we need it anyways." Was all she said and the stood up and left to get her clothes.

Adam smiled at her as she left, she seemed to be deliberately swinging her hips more than necessary. His back twinge again and he bit his lip to keep from wincing again. "It's going to be a long day." he thought to himself.

Barely even a second later, Felicity returned fully dressed minus shoes obviously. "You're not ready yet?" She asked in joke confusion.

"Well, I sort of got distracted watching you walk away." Adam said calmly as he stood up.

Lau slithered over to her owner giving her a worried look. "I'm ok," Felicity reassured right before Lau spotted Adam and hissed. Felicity face palmed, "Down Lau, it's just Adam."

The snake looked at her confused and then looked at Adam in a questioning way. "Hey, Lau nice to see you again." Adam smiled.

Lau looked at Felicity in away that said, _'You can't be serious.'_

"You don't wanna know."

Adam went into the bathroom and came out dressed a second later. The snake slithered up to him and sniffed him. Then looking happy (which for a snake was odd.) she slithered up him onto his shoulders.

"Aw, I missed you too Lau." Adam said stroking the snakes head.

Felicity chuckled at this, "Now, if only it was that easy with the others but I guess we can't all be snakes."

"I wish." Adam sighed thinking of his own father and sisters reactions the other day.

"Well, I gave Lau human emotions by injecting her with human emotions; so, maybe if I do the same thing in reverse."

"I wish, but I don't think it works that way Feliss." Adam said smiling

"And why not?" Felicity pouted.

"Just, call it a hunch." Adam said taking her hand and walking towards the door Lau still happily draped on his shoulders

"So, what should we do till everyone else is up?" Felicity asked seeing as it was only six in the morning.

"Go to one of the kitchen's, I have an idea I need to run by you before I talk to the others about it." he said opening the door and leading her down the hall towards the escalators.

"OK, there's one on this floor." Felicity agreed leading him to the kitchen curious as to what he had to share with her but she had a fairly good idea of the idea.

They entered the spacious kitchen with marble counter tops. Felicity sat down as Adam began to pull food out of the fridge as he spoke.

"So, while I was captured and after I stopped screaming I heard from Vanessa and Katie quite a few times." Adam said as if he was speaking about the weather rather than being tortured.

"I take it they said somethings helpful and worth noting." Felicity pointed out her voice not nearly as casual as Adam's was. This stuff happening to her was one thing but to someone she loved? It was pretty darn near unbearable.

"Some useless yes, but some had meaning and others I know they thought I could not hear. There was more to done with me and a plan in case I ever, got loose so to speak." Adam said choosing to ignore her tone of voice.

"Well, if we do use any information you got there as a reference point we should probably be more careful, we don't want to walk right into a trap again." She pointed out as her hand subconsciously went to a wound on her head from the crash.

"I know, but there's a difference in information this time." Adam said running a hand over one of the holes in his back.

"Do you have any intentions on disclosing this information or are you just gonna leave me in the dark?"

"The plan was to move Katie and Vanessa to opposite bases in the east and north. Then destroy the base they were in, though I saved them the trouble on that one."

Felicity rolled her eyes and responded with extreme sarcasm, "Gee, that doesn't sound like a trap at all."

"Oh, no that part does, and is. The part I'm getting too however is not." Adam smirked at her sarcastic tone he had really missed her.

"And that is?" Felicity asked starting to get impatient with his beating around the bush on something like this. Though it wouldn't quite be Adam if he took it seriously.

"They're moving them in disguise and at very separate times Katie in early morning, either today or tomorrow and Vanessa at an undisclosed time and location. If my guess is right Vanessa is already gone, and waiting for Katie wherever they are really going." Adam said smirking

Felicity got a smirk, too. "Funny how even being imprisoned and tortured has it's upsides. So, any plans on finding what the location actually is?"

"Actually, I did before I left. It's amazing how much more talkative people get when your blocking the flow of air to their lungs and have a sharp piece of metal pressed to their throat."

"It is, isn't it." Felicity commented have calmed down a little bit.

"The new strength help, but I digress. They're going to move to the main Doofenshmertz evil Inc building in the middle of Danville, it's the most protected place they have. I also have a few surprises for them." Adam said smirking.

She rolled her eyes at there part of this. "Gee, no one would guess that. It's completely unexpected." She remarked sarcastically. "I don't know why but I almost expected better of them."

"I almost did too, but think about it between the two of us we're a major problem for them so why not go to the safest place you've got?"

"Because we'll always find a way so there's not use in trying?" Felicity guessed cockily. "Especially after the upgrades. I mean, we're smarted the Einstein, stronger than Superman, and if we were any faster we'd always find ourselves late if you catch my drift."

"Exactly plus, I had Phineas cook something up, before we left on that fake mission to catch Katie. It's not physically damaging psychologically though it's a bomb."

Felicity fake pouted looking insulted. "Why'd you have Phineas build it? You think he has more mechanical inclination than I do?"

"No, you had a mission to focus on and Phineas didn't but if it bugs you I can break it." Adam said holding up what looked like a tablet.

"It's ok." Felicity just waved it off. "I was just messing with you is all."

"I know, but I really do think you'll love this one." Adam said with a smirk that told her this was going to be good.

Felicity smirked back see where this was going. Sweet, sweet revenge. "What would I do if I never met you?"

"Not have nearly as much fun, and probably never trust anyone." Adam said turning the tablet on so the screen lit up in a green color and showed a circle print.

"Care to guess what this program he made does?"

"No guesses?" Adam asked surprised. She shook her head.

"This my dear Feliss, is a program that when activated by some of Vanessa's DNA will give Doofenshmertz Evil Inc to me and make it look as if it was given to me two years ago

Felicity's smirk grew, "See? This is why we're perfect for each other."

"Because no one else we know is that good psychological attacks?"

"So, are we gonna tell the others?" Felicity asked. "Or just sneak off in a super small group to avoid being told no?"

"I think we should do this carefully, I don't want to be yelled at by Candace again." Adam chuckled.

"We just need to carefully consider who we tell."

"Oh, but that was starting to get entertaining." Felicity joked/pouted.

"I know, but we should run this by the other and if they say no, then we'll gather those we trust most and do it anyway." he said kissing her lightly.

"Once they wake up or do we get to have a little more fun with it?"

"When they wake up Feliss, besides I could deal with a little more alone time with you." he said.

"That's certainly preferable." Felicity agreed giving her boyfriend a kiss.

* * *

They ate breakfast of eggs and bacon then they spent the morning in the library just enjoying the silence and the peace at eight fifteen Isa poked her head in through one of the many doors.

"I thought I would find you guys in here."

Felicity looked up at Isabella temporarily disregarding the entire conversation from earlier. "Oh! Hey Isabella!"

"Hey Felicity, hey Adam whatcha doin?" Adam smiled he had missed his sister too.

Felicity looked at Adam, then back at Isabella. "Nothing actually, just enjoying each others company."

"Cool, do you mind if I join you guys for a minute?" she asked

"Apparently, the idea of alone time with your boyfriend doesn't mean anything to you. Haven't you ever done it with Phineas?"

"You know we have, but you two did not seem to be in the process of...that."

Felicity facepalmed. "Oh, so you can't want time alone with your boyfriend without doing… that?"

"I know there is, but you two have that look like your plotting something."

Felicity blush as if it was NOW that they were talking about doing it instead of battle plans. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only if you know the two of you very well." Isabella smiled

Felicity turned to Adam, none verbally asking it they should tell her now.

Adam nodded Isabella was after all family and he trusted her.

"Okay, but don't go around telling everyone else in the Resistance, WE'LL decide who gets ti know and help." Felicity warned.

"Okay you can trust me there." she said.

Felicity proceeded to explain everything Adam told her about the plan back in the kitchen… one of them.

"So, you two are thinking of catching Katie again? I mean last time..." Isabella trailed off

"Yeah, yeah, we know that," Felicity waved it off not wanting to think about that. "but we'll be more careful this time. Have a little faith in us."

"You guys really think you can do it alone?" she asked

"Of course not, that why we need the help a a few select people which Adam and I will pick." Felicity reminded getting annoyed.

"Alright, I'll keep this to myself then, am I invited?" she asked

Felicity looked at Adam who was being oddly quite, then her future sister-in-law. "Yes, otherwise you would have remained uninformed. So far, it's just the three of us."

"Isabella." Adam said speaking for the first time since she had entered.

She turned to look at him "Why did you react the way you did when you saw me yesterday?"

"I was just really surprised is all." Isabella answered clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, it's just that really hurt coming from you and dad."

"I'm sorry Adam I did not mean to hurt you."

"I'm sure it won't last long," Felicity reassured, "I mean, when she first saw me she screamed bloody murder but she's just fine with me now."

"You've got me there Feliss I suppose I need to stop taking things so personally."

"So, do you guys have any ideas of who else could know and come?" Isabella asked immediately changing the subject.

Felicity turned to Adam. "How about my dad? We can trust him and he'd be a good help."

"Well, I guess he did help save me and he does have the experience he proved that much.

"Okay, so we got me, you, Isabella, and my dad. How many do you want in this mini army?" Felicity asked her boyfriend since it was his idea in the first place.

Adam sat like a general for a second before speaking.

"Phineas, James, Adyson 1, and either dad or Ferb."

"I'd say Fletcher," Felicity pitched in from the either/or. Sounding more in military mode, too. "He and Flynn are more useful together then separate."

"True better to have them together."

"So, it unanimous." Felicity turned to Isabella. "Do you happen to know if anyone else is up and if so where they are?"

"James and Adyson 1 are in the kitchen and I think Phineas and Ferb are with your dad in his inventing room."

"Good, they're together and alone and yes… that makes perfect sense." Felicity pointed out in relief. "Now," She turned to Isabella. "Which kitchen?"

"The one on the ground floor."

"Okay, since Phineas, Ferb, and Dad will more than likely be in his inventing room longer than Adyson 1 and James will be in the kitchen we should probably get them first to run a lower risk of losing them."

"Your right, Phineas and Ferb can invent for hour without realizing how much time has passed."

"So," Felicity stood up and offered her hand. "Let's go."

Adam took her hand and they both took off leaving Isabella alone. "I'm not sure if it's good they can both do that now." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Adam and Feliss got to the ground floor kitchen in no time where they indeed found Adyson 1 and James.

They jumped at their sudden appearance. "Sorry for scaring you guys." Adam smiled.

Felicity chuckled at this. "Sheesh, you're acting like we teleported here."

"Well, to us you kind of did and we're still not used to that." James said defiantly.

"You think it's bad? Try it from the our side for once." Felicity pointed out snidely. "I remember when I first discovered it. I get out of my restraints, next thing I know I'm at the cell door wondering how the heck I got over there."

"Yeah, I got intended to walk towards the door and halfway down the hall. Does it ever get easier?" Adam asked.

"Eventually, it took me a few months though." Felicity answered before turning to Adyson 1 and James. "Anyways, back to why we're here. We need your help with a mission but you can't tell ANYONE about it, ok?"

"When you say, anyone do you mostly mean Candace?" James asked smirking at them.

"Of course but that doesn't mean you can tell anyone else."

"Alright, so what's the big secret?" Adyson 1 asked. Adam detailed the plan to them and made sure they understood.

"That sounds crazy." Adyson 1 said at the end of the explanation.

Felicity smirked. "And you for some reason expected a sane plan to come from us?"

"No, not really I've come to expect crazy plans from Adam, though that's cause I've known him so long." James said.

"I'm in." they both said.

"Great! TO THE INVENTING ROOM!" She grabbed her boyfriends wrist not use to HIM being able to do it on his own and there were off in a blur.

* * *

"You know I can do that myself now right?" he asked as they stopped in front of a large iron door.

Felicity facepalmed. "I guess it will take me sometime to get used to not being the only one." She explained opening the door.

The room was filled with lots of tools and various spare parts. In the center was what looked like an improved version of Adam and James' bikes. Phineas, Ferb, and Mr. Daniels were walking around it taking notes.

"Hi dad!" Felicity greeted nearly scaring the crap out of them in the process.

They all jumped at that tools flew into which Adam and Feliss caught with ease before they could hit the ground.

"I wish you would not do that Feliss." her dad said calming down, but looking happy to see them.

"Aw, but it's fun to freak people out." Felicity pouted. "Besides, we need your help and you were ignoring us. What were we suppose to do?"

"Tap us on the shoulder like normal people." Phineas suggested.

"Normal is overrated." Feliss and Adam said together.

"Anyways, what do you need?" Phineas asked optimistically.

"We need help on a top secret mission." Adam said carefully.

"And it's so top secret that we don't get any of the details?" Mr. Denials jokingly asked.

"Actually that is exactly what it means." Adam said casually.

"So… how are we suppose to help?" Mr. Danial's asked genuinely confused.

"To put it bluntly we're going after Katie again and we need your guys' help with finding said traitor." Adam said shrugging as if all he was asking them for was a pen.

"Wait," Felicity interrupted making sure only Adam could hear. "I thought you said you already know that."

"Sorry, wrong word there I meant we need your help in retrieving said traitor." Adam said correcting himself.

"But we can't know the plan?" Mr. Daniels clarified.

"Well you can, but again do not tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, you can trust us." Phineas reassured. "Right?" Ferb nodded.

"We won't need to, what with you shouting like that." Mr. Daniels joked.

"Yeah, Phin do you have an indoor voice?" Adam asked

Mr. Daniels eyes narrowed. "I was talking to you Adam."

"I know I just enjoy sarcasm." Adam said smiling.

"It's the best thing." Felicity agreed.

"Fine, but you still have not told us the plan." Ferb pointed out.

Felicity proceeded to explain the plan. It was her turn anyways.

"Alright, we'll do it." Phineas said as Ferb nodded.

"Count me in." said Mr. Daniels smiling.

"What will we do about Candace?" Ferb asked.

"She'll never know, if she did she'd just try and stop us." Felicity pointed out annoyed. Didn't they just cover that? "It's just us, Isabella, James, and Adyson 1."

"You really think that's enough?" Phineas asked skeptically.

"Adam does apparently." Felicity pointed out. "Besides, we had an even smaller group to rescue Adam and that worked perfectly. I think the lesson is that the smaller the group the better the turn out."

"That does not make sense at all." Phineas said scratching his head.

"Well, it's significantly easier to hide five people from the security team than fifty." Felicity reminded.

"That is rue, but with fifty you don't need to hide." Mr. Daniels pointed out.

"Well, with us," She motioned to Adam and herself. "We don't need to hide either."

"In fact we get the best part of the plan." Adam smiled

"That's 'cause we're the best." Felicity responded in a 'duh' voice.

"Yes, also the speed and strength help." Phineas said

Felicity put her hands up defensively. "You know? I'd trade you any day, right?"

"I know I'm just saying it helps in this case."

"I guess." She admitted examining her glowing blue nails. "Though these things totally give me away."

"I think they look amazing." Adam said

"True but they're a DEAD give away on missions."

"True, do you want to wear gloves then?" Adam asked

"I guess that could work." Felicity pondered. "And some sunglasses."

"Somehow I think you just want those to look cool."

"Don't be so sure about that. After all, what's cooler then colorless eyes? Besides red ones of course."

"Nothing!" said Adam smiling at her.

"So, when does the implementing began?" Felicity asked.

"Well, she'll be moved later tonight or early tomorrow morning depending on how you look at it."

"So, we head off then?" Phineas guessed.

"Not until after lunch tomorrow." Adam said turning his attention to Phineas.

"OK, that works." Felicity said

"So, what till then?"

"We relax for a few hours of course."

"Back to the library?" Felicity recommended exclusively to Adam.

"Sure race yeah?" he asked.

"You're on!" Felicity declared as she 'blured' off to the library.

They arrived at the same time.

"I win!" they together then looked at each other.

"No you didn't I did." they said again in perfect stereo.

"No! I got here .25 milliseconds before you!" Felicity argued smirking.

"No I was here a whole millisecond and a half before you came along."

"You're making that up! I was totally here first!"

"You were not and nothing you can say or do will change my mind." he said stubbornly.

Felicity kissed him.

Adam was surprised, but gave in to the kiss and kissed her back with equal passion.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. The official reason was that she was avoiding his back since it hurts so bad. The real reason was that she was after a sensitive pressure point in between his neck and collarbone.

It does absolutely nothing to normal humans but as one of the many drawbacks to the chemicals in them, when pushed on either of them it does something to they're brain temporarily so that they're more willing to agree with you but not to much to where it gets suspicious. She had reach and activated it without Adam knowing, thank goodness he doesn't know about that pressure point, and continued the kiss long for two reasons:

So he's less likely to notice it.

…She liked kissing him… obviously

Adam was aware of none of this. All he was truly aware of was the amazing feeling he seemed to get whenever she kissed him. Adams arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

Felicity pulled away after a while 'from lack of air' trying to catch her breath for affect. Really she was running out of time for the pressure point. "I still won by the way."

"I guess so, but only just barely." he said trying to catch his own breath, but keeping her close against him.

Felicity smiled at this. She just wanted to prove him wrong. She then went bake to making out with him only this time for no motive then to simply make out with her boyfriend.

As Felicity made to open the door Adam stopped her and peered through the window. "Isabella is still there."

"Aw, I wanted some more time alone with you." Felicity pouted then her eyes lit up.

"Race you to my room." she said

"Your on!"

They both super sped off getting into her bedroom at the same time again.

"Ha! I bet you again!" They shouted at the same time. "No you didn't I did!"

"I won this time I'm sure of it." Adam smiled

"It doesn't matter. We're both about to win." Felicity closed the door with a seductive smile.

* * *

A few hours later they emerged from her room for lunch. They're hair looked ruffled, but other than that they looked the same as usual.

"Just gets better every time." Felicity commented with a huge smile on her face while fixing her hair so that hopefully their dads don't get get suspicious.

"Yes it does." Adam said fixing his own hair and putting an arm around her waist.

A few seconds later, since they were going at human speed. The two love birds made it to the kitchen on that floor to get something to it.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Adam asked as he pulled out pots and pans.

Felicity took a seat at the table since all she'd do is mess it up big time if she tried to help. "Macaroni and cheese?

"Mac and Cheese it is." Adam said rushing about to make it.

Lunch passed quickly, without much conversation. After words they decided to go gather their little group in the inventing room.

"I'll get Isa and Phineas." Adam said

"I guess I'll get the rest then."

"Right see you in like two minutes." Adam said blurring away.

Felicity blurred off as well, pursuing her dad first, obviously.

Five minutes later their little group was assembled.

"Well, that took five minutes." Felicity commented turning to Adam. "Are we really getting THAT slow?"

"Maybe, but now we have more important things to worry about." Adam said.

"Well, then carry on."

"You all know the plan if you want to back out now is your only chance."

Felicity shrugged, "You know I'm in this all the way." No one else spoke up.

"Alright then now lets make sure we all know our places."

"Which are…" Felicity trailed since none of them were told anything past the semi-basics.

"Phineas, Isabella, Ferb you on air team in the helicopter."

"Oh! Can I fly the helicopter?" Phineas asked excitedly.

"Yes, Phineas you can. Me, Felicity, Adyson 1, and James are the ground team. Mr. Daniels you have the hardest job."

"Which is?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"You have to make sure no one here comes after us."

"Alright, I think I can handle that."

"I hope so." Adam said thinking of what fit Candace would throw

"Don't worry, I have a foul idea that will make it so they won't even know you're gone. Literally." Mr. Danials explained.

"I hope it's a good one Mr. Daniels."

"Don't worry, Ferb and I worked on it with him last night to aviod what happened when they got you back and we're sure it'll work." Phineas reassured optimistically.

"Well then we can only hope." Adam smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So ends this chapter. Will Adam and Felicity's plan work out? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then please review.**


	9. Peterphobia

**A/N: Another chapter up this story is moving fast! Thanks to my co-author Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk. Thanks also to Skyelf who pointed out an error I made earlier. said error has since been fixed. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Peterphobia**

It was just a few minutes after midnight and Felicity and Adam were fast asleep, they had a big day ahead of them after all. With Adam's condition Felicity insisted on sleeping with him again… just sleeping actual though, she wanted to keep in eye on him. It wasn't an easy night for Felicity though as she tossed and turned while mumbling to herself clearly having a nightmare.

Unknowingly, while she stirred in her sleep she accidentally hit Adam's back. Though it wasn't hard at all, barely touched really, it sent him a shot of pain… enough to wake him up at least.

Adam hissed in pain biting his lip to keep from screaming out. His lip started to bleed as the pain in his back went down. He rolled over and saw Felicity tossing and turning. Acting on reflex he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

The second Adam pulled her in Felicity stopped flailing and opened her eyes letting out a sigh of relief that it was only a dream. Doesn't mean it can't really happen though.

"S-sorry about that." She apologized half-asleep keeping her voice down so as not to wake anyone else up.

"Don't be you had a nightmare it happens to the best of us." he whispered back to her. "You want to tell me about it?" he asked after a pause

Felicity ran her fingers through her hair with a look of uncertainty. "It was… about the mission."

"What about it?" Adam asked looking worried.

"It started out perfectly, we even got the device activated. That was until two gun shots rang out from the other ground team member's Adyson 1 and James. They both hit you, one in the chest and one in the head." Felicity's voice started to crack greatly as she explained the dream.

"With my strength and speed I managed to get of out… but… i-it was too late." Tears filled her eyes as she buried her head into the pillow.

"Look that won't happen I promise. I even made plans on the off chance someone betrays us." Adam said he had thought about that after getting betrayed so often before.

"It just felt so… real though… what is the plan for if we're betrayed anyways?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Stun Grenades and immediate evac and imprisonment of them. If it comes to extreme cases they go down." Adam said hoping it did not come to that.

What if we realize to late though like in the dream?"

"I don't know, but I don't .think we have to worry about that."

"I guess your right." Felicity admitted in defeat. "We should really get back to sleep anyways."

"I guess so, you mind if I keep you close?"

Felicity smiled at this. "I'd mind if you didn't."

He smiled and pulled her so her back was against his chest.

Feliss gave a content smile as she drifted off to a lot more peaceful sleep. She just couldn't live if that dream really happen. She couldn't lose him… not ever.

Adam smiled drifting off as well.

* * *

Felicity woke up at about eight o'clock that morning. She looked back with her head at Adam who still has her held up tight against her. She wanted to stay there but she had to get ready and didn't want to wake him again. Quite a dilemma.

She noticed Adam was shifting slightly in his sleep as if something was bugging him.

Forgetting about getting ready Feliss put a comforting arm around his waist avoiding his back. She couldn't help but think that it's her fault for telling him that dream, he was fine before it.

Adam woke up his eyes looking in all directions before finding her.

"You ok?" Felicity asked clearly worried.

"I...I am now." he said carefully.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked like he did with her.

"No it was just, I was strapped to the table again except this time I broke and she used me to kill all of you." Adm shuddered.

Felicity grimaced at this before reminding both of them. "That'll never happen, for two reasons. One, you're to strong to be broken. Two, I'd save you before she could even try. I'm more worried about my dream. I can save you if you get captured again… but even I can't bring someone back from the dead. Even you admitted that you don't have a plan for a sneak at take like I imagined." She explained questioning if this mission was worth the risks that come everywhere along with it.

"I know, but I trust them though I admit there was a time when I did not."

"Really? What happened?" Felicity shifted her body so she's completely facing him and her permanently colorless eyes widened slightly. It couldn't be.

"They, had some very bad moments in their pasts they betrayed us once."

Felicity flinched, that was almost proof that it wasn't just a dream. "And… you trust 'em now… why?" She asked trying to ignore his eyes though she was perplexed by this.

"Because when the opportunity presented itself Katie was the one that proved to be the ultimate traitor."

"That doesn't mean they're not. It just means they're not as bad."

"I know, but I trust them now."

"I guess I'll have to trust your judgment but I'm officially keeping an eye on them."

"Fine, but they won't hurt any of us."

"We should really get ready." Felicity reminded completely changing the subject.

"I know, but I enjoy holding you."

"I do too but we have a mission to get ready for." Felicity whined definitely not liking the idea either.

Adam sighed dramatically. "I know."

"I don't wanna though." Felicity whined ironically.

"We could just stay here for a while."

"I like that idea." Feliss simply stated burying her head into his chest.

Adam just smiled down at her

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" Feliss shouted at the person.

"Oh god, you two aren't doing it are you?" rang Isabella's voice from the otherside of the door.

"What no what do you want?" Adam shouted.

"I doubt you want me to shout it through the door!" Isabella pointed out.

"Fine, come in!" Adam said sitting up.

Felicity gave an annoyed groan as Isabella came in clearly worried about something. "It's about dad, I think he's starting to get suspicious." Isabella told them keeping her voice down and being very vague encase someone somehow managed to overhear.

"What makes you say that?" Adam asked worried. He had considered putting his dad in the squad. However he had noticed when they rescued him from Vanessa his dad was getting slower that the others, and he did not want anyone hurt this time.

"Well, it might have just been my imagination but I swear he kept looking at Adyson 1, James, and I with that 'I know your up to something' look." Isabella explained.

"I hate that look." Adam shivered he and James had been given that look many times in the past. "I wanted to include him really I did, but surely you both noticed he's slowing down?"

"Yeah, it kind of hard not to." It was then that Isabella noticed what Felicity was trying to avoid. Felicity tried to motion for her to stop but it was to late. "Wow. Adam, what's up with your eyes?" Felicity facepalmed. Like boyfriend like girlfriend I guess.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked snapping out of his worries about his father.

Just like when his eyes first got red and black Isabella just handed him a mirror.

Adam looked into it and was surprised at what stared back at him… sure, they were still almost completely red… almost was the keyword as there were a few noticeable dark blue specks in them.

"Okay so that's new." Adam said carefully.

"It's almost like your body is fighting back against the chemicals." Isabella said.

"But, then why did Felicity's never do the same?"

The second Isabella said that it clicked in Felicity's mind what's going on and since he didn't have shoes on yet she quickly check the bottoms of his feet to make sure. "That's right," Felicity mumbled to herself. "Vanessa never knew about that step."

"What step?" Isabella asked confused. Adam however nodded shocked that he had forgotten it the whole reason Feliss was afraid of shoes.

"There's this chemical that has to be systematically injected far from any vital organs, which he used the bottoms of my feet, before the actually process could began. I'm not sure about the exact science but it makes your immune system ignore the later chemicals. Only the two of us and much later Adam know about that step though." Felicity explained tracing the scar of her foot from the injection, it was always in the same place which actually made it worse, though you could tell by her tone of voice that this was the last thing she wanted to talk about but for some reason, she couldn't stop. "I wasn't yet restrained so he just used threats to prevent resistance. Since then whenever I have shoes on it sends me into a panic attack thinking that something horrible is gonna happen because of it."

"So that's what your issue with shoes is." Isabella said looking saddened

"Yeah…" Felicity trailed before finding the ability to completely change the subject. "Adam and I really need to get ready."

"Right, I'll leave you two alone, but just be on guard for dad." Isabella said leaving the room. Adam turned to Felicity.

"Sorry for making you relive that."

"We need to get ready." Felicity demanded as a way to say, 'we are NOT talking about that'. Before blurring off to the third floor to find something to wear but stopped halfway there. '_What if this had effected his speed and strength as well? And the mission failed because of it?'_ she thought paranoid.

"Feliss, I'm gonna be fine. We all are" Adam said appearing behind her.

Felicity turned around on her heels clearly unfazed by this. "How can you be so sure? When has anything worked out perfect for us besides, you know, us."

"You guys saved me no trouble."

"Yes, because we totally didn't bring a fake you half way through the forest before you got out on your own." Felicity replied sarcastically.

"Yes, but you figured it out didn't you?"

"You forgot to kill him by the way."

"Oh yeah, I'll have to put that on my list."

"That doesn't change the fact that we seriously do need to get ready… dressed at least."

"I know Feliss, but stop worrying." Adam said blurring away

Felicity blurred off the rest of the way trying her best not to think about anything else that could happen, returning to the a few milliseconds later fully dressed by her definition.

Adam appeared beside his dad fully dressed. "Hey dad."

Seeing as Adam wasn't there Felicity blurred off and quickly found him. Sergio jumped slightly in surprise as he turned around, the second he did so Felicity saw exactly what Isabella was talking about. "Hello Adam, Felicity."

"Hi, dad what have you been doing lately?" Adam asked

"Well, I just finished your bike. Who knows, you might need it really soon."

"Maybe, if I'm given a mission that calls for it." Adam said carefully.

"Maybe." he said

"Why were you working on his bike?" Felicity asked genuinely confused. "I thought it was just Phineas, Ferb, and my dad were working on that."

"Yes well they seemed, busy so I took over for today. Don't know why they were so off focus." he said looking pointedly at them.

"That's odd." Felicity commented in false puzzlement. "They probably had a good reason though."

"Anyways, did you two sleep well?"

"Slept just, fine."Adam lied easily.

He turned to Felicity, "What about you? No nightmares or anything?"

Felicity shock her head and lied, "Nope, slept like a baby."

"Glad to here it, you two deserve some rest after all you've been through."

"Yeah, we decided it would be best for us to take a break from any personal missions." Felicity lied flawlessly.

"If a superior gives us a mission we'll take it but the rest just needs to be put aside to give us time to heal."

"What's up with Adam's eyes by the way?" Sergio questioned just as his daughter did.

"Long story dad, essentially my body is fighting the chemicals."

"I guess that's a good thing but why didn't Felicity's do that two." He asked causing Felicity to moan… she was not going over this again.

Adam explained it at the end he said "She does not like to talk about it though dad."

"Oh, so That's why she's afraid of shoes but… where is she?" Adam turned to where she was a second ago and sure enough. She was long gone having blurred off when he started the story.

"I'm not sure, she really hates reliving it though." Adam said twitching slightly as he thought of his own time on the table.

"I can imagine, I probably would too if I were in her lack of shoes." He commented making a joke in an attempt to cheer his son up a little having noticed the twitch.

Adam laughed smiling at his dad. "Yeah, it 's not a pleasant thought to relive."

"Aren't you gonna go find her?"

"Of course I am I'll see you later dad!" Adam said blurring away.

* * *

Felicity actually surprisingly left the actual mansion needed some fresh air to get her mind off of everything the horrible past, the rocky present and the worrisome future. She didn't go far at all from the manor… in fact, she was leaning against it just staring off at nothing really.

Adam ran out of the mansion then stopped completely missing Felicity and looked around.

"Looking for something?" Felicity commented spotting Adam frantically looking around yet not seeing her but knowing full well that he was obviously looking for her.

He whipped around and found her. "Feliss, I'm sorry I did not want to make you relive that...again."

"It's not your fault," Felicity reassured though in much annoyance it was not at all directed at him. "Everyone's just so… curious. Why can't they just keep their mouths shut about your eyes like I did?" She kicked a random rock temporarily underestimating he strength as the rock flew far out of view before even starting to arch back down.

"I know Feliss, they were just curious." Adam said watching the rock vanish.

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat, though?" Felicity commented. "That why I just ignored them."

"Yeah it did, look Feliss I've been thinking you may be right."

"About your eyes, about James and Adyson 1, about your dad, about Candace lectures being entertaining, or about shoes being evil and a pointless idea? Or giving a human stake emotions by injecting them with snake hormones?" Felicity asked jokingly.

"About the plan, much as I hate to say it I think you have a point to much could go wrong." Adam said seriously.

"That what I've been saying since you first told me it. I mean we've walking right into far too many traps to not worry about it. I'm not saying we shouldn't do it 'cause we definitely should but we really need to be careful and plan a head for everything we can think of if we want it to actually work."

"Then we can't do it not today if we want tot cover every possible angle we need to get everyone in on this." Adam sighed

"Well, not everything everything, we'd die before we even made a dent if we even tried… but we definately can't think about it to little or it'll be just our luck to caught off guard." Felicity ran her fingers through her hair. Why does this have to be so complicated?

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"We need to figure out one plan that would work for pretty much any scenario…" Felicity trailed. "but what would that be?"

"I have no clue I'm lost here." Adam said kicking a rock of his own.

Felicity pondered this, "What if we had a way to stop time for everyone but our team, then we can get what we need done and they'll be absolutely nothing anyone could do to stop us."

"Can we do that?"

"If we try hard enough, I mean, we're us. Plus, if we ask nicely my dad, Phineas, and Ferb could help and we could even meet our original deadline."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do, we have three hours and between the four of us that's more than enough time. Now, put these on." She handed him a pair of sunglasses not wanting the issue to be brought up again. "We have to go talk to the other three."

"Your lucky these sunglasses make me look good." Adam said smiling

"I personally think the red eyes look better but if you say so."

"I know, but still." Adam said fallowing her at top speed to the inventing room.

They both got to the inventing room at the same time freaking out the three of them… will they ever get used to that?

"Do you two ever just knock?" Phineas asked.

"No, knockings normal and normal's overrated." Felicity answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, but what brings you two here?" Mr. Daniels asked as his heart rate slowed.

Felicity explained the situation that I'm to lazy to type up.

"So you want to create a device that stops time for us?"

"Exactly, would you be willing to help?"

"Sure we can!" Phineas said sounding excited.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Felicity decreed rubbing her hands together.

Adam noticed something odd as they set to work his eyes were stinging and things were starting to blur and then clear. He swayed slightly blinking rapidly behind the sun glasses.

Though she obviously couldn't see him blinking because of the sunglasses Felicity noticed him sway and turned to him with a worried look.

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy is all." Adam said as everything became blurred again and then shifted back.

Felicity returned to her work still keeping an eye of him having a feeling this was connected with the eye color change.

Adam tried to steady himself what going on he had been just fine a moment ago. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and his fingers came away sticky with warm blood. This either really good or really bad Adam thought.

Her white eyes widened at this as she quickly looked at the other three hoping they weren't paying attention… they weren't. She didn't know what to make of this. If it got any worse there would be no doubt that they'd have to have Dr. Baljeet take a look at them but she put off that idea 'cause then they couldn't do the mission. It wasn't quite that troubling yet.

Adam had not even noticed Felicity was looking at him he was trying to figure out what was wrong. He knew his body was fighting the chemicals, but it appeared the chemical was like a virus and was fighting right back. His eyes were burning now too. Blood was beginning to build in his eyes like tears. His vision still kept shifting.

"Dad, is it ok if Adam and I take a short break?" Felicity asked getting beyond worried but not really showing it.

Without even looking up, though confused as to why she needed a break so soon he answered with. "Go ahead, honey."

"What do you want Feliss?" Adam tried to ask in a normal voice, but it came out in a pained sort of grunt. He was keeping the blood from spilling out of his eyes, but it hurt.

"This is getting out of hand."

"What is getting out of hand?" he asked when they were in one of the sitting rooms around the house.

"This." Felicity answered taking off his sunglasses and flinching ever so slightly, there was a lot more blood there than she expected. Since she's Felicity, that quick flinch was all it got as she took a cloth and cleaned off the blood as if they were tears. "You might wanna have Dr. Baljeet take a look at it."

"No if I do that and we can't go on the mission it will all have been for nothing."

"I know but… your eyes are bleeding, you're dizzy and you're trying to hide it but I can tell that your in a lot of pain. We have to think about your physical health. Remember, the first entrance question? What comes first, mission completion or team safety?" Felicity reminded though unsure herself.

This mission is just so important and time sensitive but is it really worth the risk of him going blind or even dying from something that turns out to be treatable? She came to a decision that if she answered it and didn't… you know… live here, she would be able to be here. "Fine, we'll do the mission but afterwords you are GOING to go to Dr. Baljeet no its, ands, or buts."

"No, your right team safety comes first." Adam sighed walking towards Baljeet's office

Felicity paused and watched Adam leave debating whether or not she's suppose to follow him or go back and tell the rest of the team.

"Could you come with me please. I think you should know whatever is wrong here too."

"Of course." Felicity answered following him to Dr. Baljeet's office.

They walked downstairs and into his office where he sat examining something in a microscope. When they opened the door he looked up and immediately noticed the blood coming from Adams eyes.

"Adam what did you do this time? Sit down." he said forcing him to sit on a table.

"That's the thing, he didn't do anything." Felicity answered for him clearly worried for her boyfriend and it was showing in her tone of voice. "We have no idea what's going on with them so we were hoping you could figure it out."

"Well. here let me take a look." He said taking some of the blood running down Adams face. He went over to the microscope. "Adam keep your eyes closed while I look at this." he said.

Adam nodded and closed his eyes. After a fifteen minutes Baljeet walked over to them.

"Well, I have good news and bad news so which first?"

Felicity always preferred the bad news first but she figured it should probably be Adam's choice.

"Bad news first please."Adam said.

"Okay well the chemicals are attacking like a virus your body is fighting them off, but they are fighting back."

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Felicity asked keeping her composure. At least he did ask why hers didn't do the same like both Garcia-Shapiro's did.

"Well that's where the good news comes in. Your body in an attempt to push the chemicals out of your eyes, is mutating your eyes, and I do have medicine that can help that along, but you'll have to keep your eyes wrapped in gauze for a few hours possibly a few days."

Felicity didn't say a word and just turned to Adam to get his reaction. After all, they WERE his eyes… and his mission.

"Feliss, you are one of the only people I can trust with this sort of thing. What do you think I should do if worse comes to worse we can do a different mission to get Katie at a later day." Adam whispered to her.

"I'd say we do the medicine and put off the mission. We can't risk the situation getting any worse." Felicity whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Dr. Baljeet asked. He's not an idoit… far from it actually.

"Nothing, just we had plans today, that will have to be put off until a later date now. Thank you Jeet so when do we start with the medicine?"

"It would be best to start as soon as possible to have the best chances." Dr. Baljeet answered as he pulled out the require medicine from his desk.

"So I won't be able to see for a few days?" Adam asked

"Yes, that is unfortunately one of the side effects but I'm sure your family and Felicity will be willing to help you out in any and every way they can." Dr. Baljeet reassured.

"I know it just makes me feel a bit useless." Adam sighed. He had come to rely on his eyes

"I'm sure it won't be for long." Felicity reminded. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Yes, it'll only be a week and then you'll be able to take the bandages off." Baljeet said taking out a needle. "Do you want to take a look around before I inject the medicine?" he asked Adam nodded and looked at Feliss he looked hesitant, but her reassuring face helped he smiled and turned to Baljeet.

"Go ahead Jeet lets get this over with."

Felicity grabbed her boyfriend's hand to show her support as Dr. Baljeet injected the medicine. _'Please, please work.' _she thought worried.

"Adam?" Baljeet asked.

"The pains gone Jeet, but I can't see or even open my eyes very much." Adam said

"I know I expected that, but we need to wrap your eyes in gauze so they are not exposed to light to much." Baljeet said pulling out bandages.

"It'll be ok, Adam." Felicity told him while really trying to convince herself as Dr. Baljeet wrapped the bandages for him.

"I know it's just a weird feeling is all." Adam said. Then the door was pushed open and Isabella came in.

"I went to see the others and they said you two had headed this way..." she caught sight of Adam "Is he alright?" she asked in a sudden panic.

"No, but he will be, encase it isn't obvious we need to postpone those plans." Felicity answered speaking very vaguely because of Dr. Baljeet. He already knew that they had plans anyway so she wasn't running any risk by saying that.

"Yeah, I figured how long is he going to be like that?"

"A week." Dr. Baljeet answered for them finishing the bandages. "He'll need some help with the basic stuff till then and I'll tell Candace and Isabella 1 the situation so they no that any missions are off the table but once the week is over his eyes should be back to normal… normal normal if we're lucky."

"Not likely there are to many chemical in my bloodstream for my eyes to got back to normal, but they'll be better." Adam sighed trying to stand up and failing unable to find something to help him up.

Felicity help her temporarily blind boyfriend stand up. "I don't know, I have more chemicals in me then you do and my eyes returned to normal for a long while." She joked knowing full well that only Adam could possibly know what she's talking about.

Adam laughed much to the confusion of the other two as they left. "So now that we have a week to spare what do you want to do?" he asked as they walked.

"I don't know, I'm always content just spending time with you." Felicity answered giving him a quick kiss. "But we should probably go talk to my dad, Phineas, Ferb, Adyson 1, and James about the situation."

"I guess, but by the time I get my bandages off she'll have been moved already." Adam sighed.

"Of course, life is never that easy for us." It was then that something semi-randomly clicked into place in Felicity's mind. " 'If you resist, it will be a million times worse.'." She repeated what Doofenshritz had told her. "That's probably what he meant. Because if you skip that step but do the rest you get… well, that."

"Felicity are you threatening me?" Adam asked

"What? No! You know I'd never do that. I was just talking to myself with what Doofenshmirtz told me having JUST realized what he meant."

"You want to fill me in?"

"When the prerequisite started he told me that if I try and resist then it will only be a million times worse. I always took it as a blatant threat but with how it's going for you with out it I just realized that it wasn't really a threat… it was a warning."

"Wow, never would have thought him the type for warnings."

"Me nether. The thing is though, I have a lot of choice words for him… but stupid is definately not one of them. He obviously knew what would happen."

"Well at least now we know."

Felicity frowned even though he obviously doesn't know that. "I'm hungry and neither of us can cook since you're blind and I… can't cook."

"I know, but I have no idea who makes the food while I'm unable too."

"I don't know." Felicity admitted as she lead him to the kitchen, maybe she could find something with absolutely NO cooking required, like cold cereal… or fresh fruit. "Frankly, with my dad's money, my mom's spending, and my complete lack of cooking talents; I'm surprised we don't have a personal chef or something."

"I am to maybe you guys do, but there just not ever in the kitchen we are."

"Well, I don't remember ever having one and I'm too lazy to try and look so how about an orange?" She asked pulling out two of said fruit, one for her, one for him. "You trust me not to somehow mess that up, right?"

"Of course I do." he said sitting shakily on a stool and smiling at where he thought she was.

Felicity peeled the oranges before handing one to Adam. "Glad to know my fridge makes you so happy." She commented humorously since he was smiling at the refrigerator like a retard. In his defense, he IS blind.

Adam blushed "I...can't see remember?"

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Felicity reassured taking a seat in the stool next to him. "Now eat the orange." She jokingly ordered as she took off and ate a section of her own.

"Alright...where is it?" he asked.

"I know you're blind but can you not feel either? It's in your hand."

"I can, but you never gave it to me." Adam said gesturing at his empty hands.

Felicity looked at his empty hands in disbelief, where did it go. I spotted it on the other side of the counter… weird. She grabbed it and held it right in front of his hands. This is gonna be fun. "Reach forward."

"Okay..." he said uncertainly he reached forward.

"A little bit closer." Felicity corrects since his hands were past the orange.

He moved his hands forward more.

Felicity sighed and was gonna correct him but decided just to move the orange so it's between his hands. "Great now bring 'em together."

"Thank you Feliss." he said gripping the orange.

"No problem my little Blind Bandit." Felicity joked giving him a kiss.

"That's a new one." Adam said smiling as they separated.

"Well, you haven't been blind long enough for me to have called you that before."

"I don't like being blind I can't even tell how long it's been since we left Dr. Baljeet's office."

"I'd imagine that no one likes it." Felicity answered before checking the clock… then remember that it would have helped if she knew what to compare it to. She doesn't exactly check the time very often. So knowing the time it is now wouldn't answer his question. "It's 10:43 right now if that helps though I imagine that it doesn't."

"Not really, being blind is just really boring." Adam sighed

"At least it's not permanent like I was afraid could have happened if left untreated." Felicity admitted as she finished her orange. "Or worse."

"Worse?" Adam asked

"Well, my main worry was that the little 'war' in your body would get too out of control and instead just your eyes it would start effecting the more vital organs like the heart, lungs, maybe even the brain causing you to…" She stopped… she just couldn't day the word. It was to terrifying to imagine.

"Die?" Adam finished the sentence for her in a questioning tone.

"Yeah… that."

"I wouldn't die I'm to stubborn."

"So are the chemicals, though."

"I know, but I'm not about to die any time soon." Adam said confidently.

"Yeah, all this stuff just shows how strong we are... and I'm not just talking about physical stregnth, I mean in will and discipline," Felicity gave a cocky smile, she didn't care that he couldn't see it it was for herself, just like when she rolls her eyes. "and people say the born one percent are too spoiled to ever live up to anything... Yeah... right." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Who says that?" Adam asked confused the medicine was making him sleepy

"Almost everyone, actually."

"Really I've never heard it before now."

"Yeah, most people don't really get any of if or know much about it unless they do it or are in the one percent themselves. Felicity traced random shapes along the counter. Why can't they just back off for once?

"Feliss, I'm a little lost here." Adam said stifling a yawn.

"The One Percent's a general term for the millionaires and above because it's only one percent of the U.S. population." Felicity clarified noticing him yawn. "Medicine getting to you?"

"Yeah, it is. Sorry" Adam mumbled struggling to keep his head upright

"Come on you need to get to bed, for a nap at least." Felicity ordered picking him up since with her super strength and him being blind for the week, it was much easier that way.

"No, I'm fine." Adam said wearily as she picked him up.

"Adam, that wasn't a suggestion." She warned in a serious tone of voice since that was all he could pick up on.

"You need to stop being so self-sacrificing."

"I am not self sacrificing." Adam said stubbornly trying to wiggle away from her.

"Adam, sleep." She ordered before blurring of to the bedroom with him still in her arms.

Adam fell asleep before they even made it to the bedroom. She put him gently into the bed and was caught off guard when a voice spoke from behind her.

"What happened to my son?" Sergio asked.

"Remember how we said that his body's were fighting off the chemicals." Felicity asked Sergio who nodded. "Well, the chemicals were fighting back and causing some major problems so we took him to Dr. Baljeet who gave him medicine but he has to keep on the bandages for a week so they can heal properly."

"As long as he'll be alright." Sergio said then after a pause "Felicity, what were you two plotting today?"

Felicity sighed, there was really no point in denying it. "We had a plan to infiltrate Doofenshmertz Evil Incorporated with a small group, capture Katie, and have Adam take over their 'company' with a physiological bomb, would have really made Vanessa mad... it obviously had to be canceled do to the current situation."

"Adam, did not ask me to be a part of the team why?"

"He couldn't decide between you or Ferb and we had eventually decided on Ferb since Phineas was already on the mission and separating the two of them for a mission is about as good of an idea as separating us." She explained motioning to Adam and herself.

"I'm glad Adams found someone who cares so much about him." Sergio said smiling at her.

"So, I take it you trust me now?" Felicity asked knowing how much he hated when the first met and long after that thinking that she'll just betray them.

"He loves you, that much is obvious so yes I do trust you. I would be proud to have you in the family."

"Thank you Mr. Garcia-Shapiro." Felicity thank gently stroking one of the white stripes in her boyfriend's hair being careful not to wake him up.

"It's odd seeing Adam helpless he's usually so strong willed."

"Call him helpless while he's awake and feel the wrath of the blind bandit." Felicity told him in a creepy voice.

Sergio cracked up. "The Blind Bandit?" he asked as he calmed down.

"That is what I am officially calling him for the week. Do not question it."

"I won't your sort of scary, when angry."

"Sort of? You obviously haven't seen me angry then. I'm VERY scary when I'm angry."

"How bad could you possibly be?"

"Well, let's do the math: insanity plus Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, plus super-strength plus super-speed plus extreme mechanical abilities plus unbreakable determination plus a really pissed off mood equals?"

"The scariest person on the planet?" he asked.

"More like any planet." Felicity corrected before looking at her blind, sleeping, boyfriend. "You should probably leave and just let him sleep, I have to stay for when he wakes up." Sergio nodded and left the room. Felicity smiled at Adam and took a seat next to him kicking off her shoes... wait...WHAT?!

* * *

**A/N: The end of this chapter Please Read and Review! Also if you don't know what Peterphobia is look it up or wait as it will be in the authors note next chap! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! First Peterphobia (fear of shoes) Second enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Adam did not wake up until the next day. It took him a while to realize he was awake everything was still black and empty he could hear soft breathing beside him and had no clue who had been watching over him.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Morning, Blind Bandit." Felicity answered having fallen asleep herself but not for anywhere near as long. "For someone who was 'fine' you certainly slept a long time." She looked at the ground and paused in confusion.

_'Why are there shoes on the floor?'_ She thought still not even realizing that she was wearing shoes the whole time yesterday.

"Yes, well I may not have been as fine as I thought I was Feliss." He said simply smiling

"It's 11:50 by the way." Felicity told him in a slight truth... it was the truth... she just didn't give the day.

"In the morning or at night?" he asked shocked

"Morning." She answered continuing the troll.

"I slept a full day or just an hour?" Adam asked

"Both, technically." She answered since he slept 25 hours.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here, you should get some sleep." he said feeling bad

"I did, just not as long. I was tired anyways because of the nightmares."

"Alright, but still you deserve more sleep if you want it Feliss."

"I'm fine Adam. I got plenty of sleep within that 25 hour period." Felicity got up and tripped over the shoes. 'Yep, shoes are evil.' She though standing back up.

"Did you just fall?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over some clothes." She answered pushing the shoes under the bed. She wasn't lying... shoes ARE an article of clothing.

"Your okay though right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Felicity answered helping him up. "Don't worry. I picked it up."

"Sounded like kicking whatever it was under the bed to me."

"That was probably just a tactical hallucination. They say they happen a lot with the recently blinded." Felicity lied but the last part was a fact.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" he asked

"No, besides there's nothing wrong with being crazy. It's extremely common anyways, if you don't believe me, ask my dad and/or Dr. Baljeet."

"Now I am confused am I crazy or not?"

"No, you are not crazy. You subconscious is just imagining things since it can't see anything."

"Fine, but I still don't like this whole blind thing." he mumbled

"On the bright side, you made it feel shorter by sleeping for 25 hours straight."

"That makes me feel really lazy."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's nearly impossible to judge time durations blind. Especially while you're sleeping. I mean, you asked me if you were asleep for just an hour."

"Still I feel lazy." he sighed

"Would you have rather had me wake you up?"

"Maybe, it depends on how you would have woken me."

Felicity thought about it for a second. "Probably with a kiss."

"Then yes, I would have loved that." he smiled

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving from not eating for 25 hours straight... not my best move."

"Why didn't you eat Feliss?" Adam asked worried.

"'Cause I don't imagine Feliss tastes very yummy. With all those weird chemicals in her she might be poisonous." Felicity joked as if you meant for her to eat herself.

Adam laughed "You know what I meant." he said calming down

"Because I didn't want for you to wake up while I was gone."

"Still you could have gotten a snack."

"Well, since we had just gotten through breakfast when you fell asleep, once the hunger started to get to me you had been asleep for hours so I started to procrastinate thinking, 'He could wake up any second, I can't let him wake up alone.' and you know that would have been just my luck if I listened to my stomach instead of my heart." Felicity explained ironically since she was getting on his case about being to self-sacrificing before he fell asleep.

Adam was apparently thinking along the same lines; "And you called me self sacrificing." he smirked.

"Do as I say not as I do. Your the blind one I'm the guide. Therefore, I'm supposed to be self-sacrificing." Felicity explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, can we head to a kitchen?"

"I thought we were already headed there?" Adam said confused.

Felicity looked around at the bedroom they were still in. He really WAS getting that. "We are I was just running a quick test." She lied in embarrassment as they really did head off.

"Alright, so anything interesting happen while I slept?" he asked. He knew she had not left, but knowing his family and James they had probably been by at some point.

"You're dad showed up right when we got here and the rest of the team showed up at different times but towards the beginning to check up on you since Isabella told 'em what happened and they most have figured out to find us here." Feliss explained not mentioning the fact that James offered to get her something to eat which she turned down… she'd never hear the end of it… just like when she burned that water.

"And none of them asked if you needed a break?"

"Ferb did but he and Phineas came in pretty much right after your dad left so I said no… no one came since…" She stopped as it clicked. "noon… oh god… please tell me they didn't do what I'm thinking they did."

"What, do you think they did?" Adam asked noticing her worried tone.

"No one showed up after noon… what was suppose to happen at that time?" Felicity hinted at.

Adam gasped "You don't think they tried to do the mission without us!?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why would they do that? They all knew that the mission was off if for some reason one of us could not participate!" Adam said shocked at the thought.

Felicity covered his mouth. "Keep it down. Do you want to get in trouble with Candace and Isabella 1?" She reminded having been not only quiet but very vague the whole time.

"At this point it does not matter Feliss if they went on that mission without us odds are one of them is going to die!" Adam said slightly quieter then before.

"Great to see you have so much faith in your sister." Felicity commented before sighing. "I am honestly really worried too though. I mean, the mission directly incorporated our super speed and strength. I don't know how they'd be able to carry it out without us."

"You know I have faith in her, but given the plan.." Adam trailed off

"I know, I don't approve of it anymore then you do… wow… starting to see where Candace is coming from."

"What are you two yelling about." A voice which Adam hopefully recognized as his sister asked from behind them as they made it to the kitchen.

"Isabella?" he asked hoping it was not Isabella 1.

"Yeah, it me." Isabella reassured as Felicity let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good so you did not go on the mission?"

"Well… actually… uh…" Isabella stammered nervously. "IT WAS MR. DANIALS' IDEA!"

"You guys went without us!" He said anger rising up in him.

Isabella took a step back in slight fear hoping not to get in another actual fight with her brother. "Y-yes."

"Why would you do that! Some of the plan revolved around me or Felicity's super speed and strength!"

"Mr. Daniels said that with the device you guys came up with they wouldn't be needed… he was right. It took some major rewriting but the mission was a success and everyone got out safe." Isabella explain still clearly terrified.

"So you got Katie then?" Adam asked still angry

"Yes, she's in Resistance prison if you want to talk to her but she is VERY confused as to how she ended up there."

Adam sighed. "Sorry for freaking out Isa, I just did not think you would all go on with the mission without us. You said no one was hurt?"

"That is correct, we kept everyone else frozen in time and had no betrayals so there was no difficulties."

"Alright I'm sorry for losing my temper." Adam said

"It's ok, I'm not completely innocent on that issue. Remember the thing with Phineas?" Isabella reminded confusing Felicity but she figured it must have happened before they met.

"You mean the one that lead to the sword fight?" Adam asked

"Yes, that one."

_'Now THAT sounds like an interesting story.'_ Felicity thought but didn't ask since it sounds like something that's uncomfortable to talk about.

"I don't think I should face Katie blind, but if Felicity wants to see her or you Isabella I would not mind listening in." Adam said in a thinking tone of voice, also successfully changing the subject.

"Probably a good idea, I was mostly talking to Feliss with the offer. Anything in particular you'd like to be asked?" Isabella asked frankly glad with the subject change, too.

"Vanessa more extreme defenses and...why she betrayed us. Other than that the questions are yours to ask." Adam said carefully.

"One of us should stay with Adam so do you wanna go Feliss or should I?" Isabella asked.

"I'll do it but can I get something to eat first?" She answered pointing to the kitchen door.

Isabella frowned at this. "You didn't eat while he was asleep did you?" Felicity didn't answer but that told her it. "FELICITY! You NEED to eat."

Felicity looked away blushing slightly and rather than answer her she ran to the kitchen grabbed two apples and returned to them, ignoring Isabella rolling her eyes. She gave one to Adam.

"Thank you Feliss." Adam said taking the apple.

"Felicity, did you remember to wash the apples?" Isabella asked because: one, she knows Feliss; two, she didn't here the sink turn on.

"Shot." Felicity took the apple from Adam and went back to wash them. (Italics) 'Nice job, Feliss, you can't even do simple fruit right.'

She returned to them with freshly cleaned apples. Adam smiled at her.

"Thank you Feliss." he said pulling her into hug.

After a short while they broke apart, Felicity handed him back the apple, and took a bite of her own. "Your welcome." she responded once she swallowed the bite. Man, everything tastes delicious when you're starving.

"Alright now that you two are eating lets go." Isabella said sounding some what motherly.

Annoyed at her tone Felicity commented. "You don't need to mother us you know."

"I'm not trying to mother you I've just been avoiding Candace since we got back." she said making sure Candace was no where to be found.

"So, I take it she doesn't know? Also, what about the other part of the mission?" Felicity questioned as they headed off and Feliss continued to eat her apple.

"Yes and I said the mission was a success, didn't I?" Isabella turned her attention to Adam. "Congratulations Bro."

"You got some of Vanessa's DNA, impressive." Adam said with smirk as they walked towards Katie's cell.

"This means I can kick her out at any point in time."

Isabella shrugged modestly. "It wasn't very hard at all with her frozen in time."

"Still I'm impressed." Adam said giving her a smile.

"We can't take the full credit though, if it wasn't for the two of you's invention it would have never been possible."

"Then you should be thanking Feliss." Adam said as Felicity helped him down the hall.

Isabella turned to Feliss. "Then thank you Feliss."

Felicity didn't answer, she still didn't approve of them doing the mission without them. "We're here." She informed Adam as they had gotten to the door to the prison chambers.

"Well one of you take me too the observation room and the other go interrogate Katie please?" Adam said wishing he had his eyesight back.

As they had previously agreed, Isabella took her brother to the observation room and Felicity opened the door coming into the containment units.

* * *

Katie looked up as the door swung up and her eyes bulged in horror as Felicity walked in smiling in a sweet yet scary way.

"You!" she gasped out.

Felicity jokingly pointed at Katie, "You." She said calmly. "Now that we got introductions out of the way I have some questions to ask you."

"You have questions? What about Adam?" she asked somewhat hopefully in Felicity's opinion.

"He's otherwise occupied." Felicity answered vaguely not wanting to let her know about his eyes. "He did give me a few questions he want me to ask for him though."

"Oh, did he now and why would I ever answer any of your questions?" she said stubbornly. She seemed slightly angry that Adam was not asking the questions himself.

"Because, with just the push of the button he can now completely take over DEI if you don't cooperate." She threatened though it would not be cause and effect. "That and if your reaction to my arrival is any indication, you're afraid of me."

"I...He can't your lying!" she screamed.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not, the real question is whether or not you're will to run the risk that I might be telling the truth."

Katie looked conflicted, but finally caved. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, what changed betray us in the first place? Or were you really never on our side like with me and Vanessa?"

"She needed someone close to Adam. I was the perfect candidate, so she threatened my family at first and then over a few months I started to well enjoy my role as spy."

Felicity was surprised at this but didn't show it. "A few month? When and how exactly did she first contact you?"

"Well about a week after her dad died, she came to me I found her in my home with a knife pressed to my mothers throat. She told me that if I did not do as she said she would kill her and dad. That's how it started."

Adam's jaw practically hit the floor, he couldn't believe his ears… Felicity was even more shocked even showing a tiny bit of it. She was working for Vanessa in that time. So… how could she have not known that?

"Oh, I can guess what your thinking Vanessa decided not to tell you on the chance you were a traitor. I was told to act if you came along." Katie said simply

It kind of made sense, why reveal a traitor on their side to someone with such a high risk of being a Double Agent, which is what Felicity was… not a traitor, there's a big difference. "What are some of Vanessa's other defenses?" she asked from Adam's list though she knew a large chunk of them from when she worked there, there could be new one's and/or one's they never told her about for the same reason.

Katie smirked however and said; "Sorry, but that's all the info you get out of me Adam wants more he can come talk to me himself."

"Or he could just activate his little device effectively taking over Doofenshmertz Evil Incorporated." She reminded with a very spooky smile.

"Maybe, but some of those defenses would still protect her, do you want to run the risk that he'll die trying to get to her?"

"Oh, trust me, we have nothing to worry about of that."

"Maybe, maybe not, but as I said no matter what you threaten me with I will not say anything else until Adam is the one asking the questions."

"If you insist." Felicity turned to the security camera pretending Adam could actually SEE her. "Fire it up, Adam."

"I'm on it Feliss." Adam said through the comm.

She turned to Katie, "He's on it, sure you don't wanna take that back before it's too late?"

Katie smiled "Go ahead, she'll still have her defenses."

"You don't know what your dealing with." Felicity warned smugly.

Just as Katie was about to respond when Adams voice came through the comm.

"Feliss come here please."

* * *

Concluding that she's just looking like an idiot, Felicity blurred off to the Observation Room since it was a short way she was there in less then a Millisecond. "Yeah, guess I kind of brought that on myself, didn't I?"

"Kinds yeah." Adam sighed. "I wonder why she wants to talk to me so much?"

"I'm not really sure." Felicity answered puzzling the thought.

"I think she still likes you Adam." Isabella said speaking for the first time since Felicity had arrived.

"No, it has to be something else." Felicity hissed clutching the table.

Isabella shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure she still likes him, didn't you hear the hopeful tone in her voice when she asked for Adam the first time?"

"No, you must have been imagining things." Feliss hissed also getting annoyed that she wasn't getting it.

Isabella however was getting it, but she was enjoying herself trying to see where Felicity's patients ended.

"I don't think I am I mean I grew up with her I can tell."

Felicity was currently trying really hard not to punch Isabella in the face right now but she know that even with her being her and him being blind, no one could get away with that. "So then, you must have known that she was a traitor the whole time, right? Since you know everything about her."

"I never said I knew everything about he, just most things." Isabella said defiantly. Adam felt like rolling his eyes at this point and really wished he could too.

"Adam, your sister's not letting me be in denial!" Felicity whined rolling her eyes… but no one can tell… and that'll never change. She just didn't want to admit that his ex-girlfriend was trying to take the only boys she's ever loved away, what was wrong with that?

"Oh, Isabella just let her be in denial it won't hurt anyone." Adam said simply. Felicity stuck her tongue out at Isabella.

"Adam, you're girlfriend's sticking her tongue out at me." Isabella whined mocking Felicity.

"Felicity stop sticking your tongue out at Isabella." Adam said in the same patient tone.

Felicity put her tongue back in "Okay, blind bandit." and Isabella, though surprised by the sudden nick name, stuck hers out but Feliss chose to ignore it. "So, what do we do know, we can't just send Adam in there blind but it's the only way she'll answer anymore questions." Felicity pointed out changing the subject.

"Yeah I wish we..." Adam paused a smile making it's way to his face. He had a plan "That machine we made it can slow down and speed up time! If we can get it to focus on me specifically we can speed time up to the point where my eyes would be all better!"

"That's a great idea!" Felicity turned to Isabella. "You guys had it last. Where is it?"

Isabella pulled a small hand held device it was all black and had many silver buttons. "Just set it for seven days and hit the button on the right." she said shocked that none of them had thought of this before.

Felicity almost grinned as she punched in the commands and activated the device.

Adam had the very odd sensation of being thrown forward seven days body wise. It was odd and at the end he was hungry and thirsty, but he did notice his eyes felt much better.

"Hey, could one of you help get these off and the other get me some water please?" he asked

Felicity, being faster out of the two by billions mph, bluffed off to get the water as Isabella removed the bandages. "Oh my god." She uttered in absolute disbelief.

Felicity returned not even a second later with a water bottle and a WASHED pear, despite him not asking she know he was starving too, handing them to him. Even she looked absolutely amazed. "Now THAT has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." Felicity handed him a mirror as he downed the water so he can see for himself.

He immediately noticed what they were talking about… what stared back at him… well, they looked kind of like reddish silver ninja stars in flight through a black background. The pupils however, were normal… normal normal.

"Wow! I hope my eyes never change again cause this the greatest look they have ever had." Adam said smiling and noticing how everything was more clear and detailed than ever before.

"I definitely must agree." Isabella commented since they ARE really freaking' awesome. "How well do they work?"

"They work great! I've never seen things so clearly before!" Adam said excitedly

"Great, now go freak Katie out with them." Isabella recommended with the reason they did this.

"I will." Adam said smirking

"Then go." Felicity told him watching Katie from the screen. "And try and find out why she just wanted to talk to you."

Adam vanished and appeared in the interview room his hair covering his eyes.

"Hello Katie."

Katie looked up at the door and looked considerably happier. "Adam."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Adam said leaning against the door his bangs still covering his eyes.

"You had some questions to ask me?"

"I do and your going to answer them for me. You refused to answer unless I was asking the questions why?"

"She said they were your questions, sounded like a cop out to me."

"Then I guess Isa was wrong about your reasoning well to clarify they are me questions."

"What did she think they were?" Katie asked.

"She was under the impression you still liked me." Adam said looking at her from under his bangs.

Katie started laughing her head off. "Now THAT'S the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Adam smiled at that. "Here I thought she may have point." Adam shifted his hair out of his eyes. "So lets talk."

Katie's eyes widened as she saw his. Though she didn't say anything about it.

"It's the eyes right? They are a bit disconcerting, but I have my questions. First would Vanessa see it coming if I took her company over?" he said looking her right in the eyes

"Considering your past. She'd see you trying to take it over coming and because of that, it will never actually happen." Katie answered overly confident.

Adam smirked and began to laugh. It was not his usual calm laugh it was a cold laugh that made even Felicity tremble slightly. "You really think I can't do it? You really must have forgotten who I am and who I'm friends with." he said pulling out a thin tablet looking device.

"Do you know what this is Katie?"

"It looks like a tablet," Katie answered honestly. "but if I had to guess, I'd say it's that device SHE was talking about earlier." Katie said 'she' with clear disdain combined with the fact that she didn't even use her name it spoke volumes.

"Yes Katie good girl that's exactly what it is one push of a button and her whole company and all that comes with it is mine. Oh, and jealousy towards Feliss is very unbecoming of you."

Katie didn't know what to do, if what he said was true… it's not something she could just gamble with like that.

"So, still think she'll see it coming?" he asked

"Yes, she knows that attempts at taking over from you guys are inevitable. However, on will it be successful this time… probably." Katie admitted in defeat.

"Good so I'm only going to ask two questions and all I ask for is honesty." Adam said though she could tell it was a threat.

Katie scooted back further in her cage, an action that was not unnoticed by anyone. "What are they?"

"Is there anything there can physically stop me from getting to Vanessa? Weapons, Robots, overly muscled henchmen that sort of thing."

"Yes, yes, and yes. Thousands of alarms scattered ALL across the building, too to release all of the above if it doesn't recognize you as someone on our side." Katie explained in dead honestly.

"Alright there has to be a way around those, but that's for later. There is one thing that I have been wanting to know since I found out about your betrayal it's a bit more personal, but did you ever actually like me ?"

"Of course, Adam." Katie answered looking hurt that he had to ask. "Besides, when we started dating I didn't even know about Vanessa or her father. Hell, I didn't even know about this dimension. As for a way around it, I might be wrong about this this but as far as I know Felicity was never removed from the system. So, the alarms might ignore her."

"Oh, so Felicity gets to lead the assault you just made here day Katie. One more personal it builds on the last one, what changed Katie? What made you willing stab me in the back and help kill me mother. A simple threat would not make you do those things you either wanted to on some level, or there was something she had over you. What happened?"

"…" Katie was perplexed herself on this. "I don't… know."

Adam's eyebrows rose almost into his hair. "How can you not..." he trailed off thinking for a few minutes. "Hold out your hand!" he said suddenly walking over to the medical kit on the wall and pulling out an empty syringe

Though a little nervous from slight trypanophobia (fear of medical needles) at the sight of the syringe but nonetheless held out her hand not wanting him the push that button because of her disobedience.

However she was shocked when Adam sank the needle into her wrist and filled the syringe with her blood.

"Is it over?" She asked, her eyes clutched shut.

"Yeah give me a minute." Adam said leaving the room he was met outside with Isabella and Felicity.

"It doesn't make any sense, how could she not know why she did what she did?" Isabella shrugged at her own question. "Oh well, hopefully that," she pointed to the blood filled syringe. "will answer that."

"I think it will Isa." Adam said taking off to Baljeet's lab and hoping he was wrong about something for once. Baljeet jumped when Adam appeared.

Felicity had tried to stop him but it was too late. "Adam! I told you to keep those on for a week!" Dr. Baljeet lectured surprised as heck to see Adam without the bandages.

"Sorry Baljeet it's a long story, but I need you to do me favor could you scan this blood for any foreign chemicals?" Adam said smiling as he looked him in the eyes and Felicity arrived.

Ignoring Adam's new eye design Dr. Baljeet took the syringe, put a drop on a slide covering it and put it on his microscope. "Wow." He uttered as when he took a look before looking up and Adam and Felicity. "Where did this come from?"

"Tell me what's in the blood and I'll tell you where it came from." Adam said as he and Felicity gave similar smirks.

"I'm not sure what it does but the only other place I've seen it was when I took the sample from you're eye, yesterday. The this sample has a considerably larger quantity." Dr. Baljeet explained.

"Loyalty medicine!" Adam gasped out.

"It came from Katie's blood stream." he said after a pause

"That must be why she betrayed y… HOW DID YOU GET A SAMPLE OF KATIE'S BLOOD?! Still warmed nonetheless so you had just taken it a few seconds ago!"

"Well, she may or may not be down in one of the holding cells." Adam said innocently.

Dr. Baljeet went to reach for a communicator to tell Candace and Isabella 1 but Felicity was by him restraining both his hands in about an eighth of a millisecond. With her super-strength it was pretty darn near impossible to get out of.

"You can't tell them, yet it's kind of a secret for the moment can you make an antidote?" Adam asked the restrained Baljeet.

"If I can keep the blood to do a little reverse engineering with the chemical I more then likely can whip something up but it could take a while you two off all people know how stubborn those chemicals are." Dr. Baljeet explain not bothering to try and get out of Felicity's grip because he knew it would be know use. Felicity let go of him but kept an eye on him to make sure he does not go after the comms unit again.

"Do it then, but just to be sure Feliss take him comm please." Adam asked with a smile.

Felicity took his comm and the two of them blurred off back to Isabella. You realize that he could just go find them in person if he really want to tell them, right?" Felicity asked once they got there.

"He won't you and I scare the hell out of him." Adam smirked.

"Ain't that the truth." Felicity commented confidently.

"So, what's the verdict?" Isabella asked since she wasn't there.

"Chemicals a lot of them more than me or felicity in her blood." Adam said simply

"I take it they did something to her brain to keep her loyal to Vanessa." Isabella accurately guessed.

"Right in one!" Adam said simply. Then, he turned to Felicity. "I know, what your thinking Feliss. So, lets get this out of the way, no matter what Katie's feelings are, I love you."

"I love you, too." Felicity said with a smile then kissed her boyfriend.

Isabella cleared her throat. "Sorry to break you two up, but are we just going to watch over Katie now?"

Felicity broke apart the kiss looking very disappointed that it was cut short. "Should we tell Katie about the Chemical or would it just freak her out?"

"I'm all for freaking her out personally it'll be fun. Did you have any ideas?" Adam asked turning to Feliss

"I think we should just flat out tell her and watch her freak out," Felicity suggested with a smirk. "and by we I mean I should be there, too." There's no way she's missing this.

"That should be fun!" Adam said holding open the door for the two them. They walked inside, and sat facing Katie all of them smiling.

Katie looked up at them, wiping off the spot where the needle was injected, with her finger. "So… what did you find out?"

"Well you had a gigantic amount of chemicals in your blood that we assume was making you obey Vanessa." Adam said casually

However, instead of freaking out like they hoped Katie puzzled this thought and concluded. "Pazzazium Infinanite… that actually makes sense."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Adam asked confused

"Pazzazium Infinanite." Katie repeated what is VERY fun to say. "It was discovered in the late 1800's but no one had any idea what it did. That was, until HEINZ Doofenshmertz discovered that when brought into a human or even animal body by any method, it goes after the brain like a drug taking control of the victims loyalties. Once she was old enough he taught it to Vanessa so you both have it but neither of them knew why it didn't effect you two."

"Oh!" Isabella said.

"I think it's cause were to stubborn." Adam said

"I second that motion." Felicity agreed leaning back gracefully in her chair with a huge smirk.

"So until Baljeet can make an antidote your stuck in this cage."

"What about the tablet thing?" Katie questioned.

"Oh I'm going to activate that in a few minutes." Adam said pulling out the tablet.

Katie's eyes widened but she rethought their words. They said that if she didn't cooperate. They never said that if she did they wouldn't. "You tricked me!" Katie hissed more directed and Felicity then Adam.

"Yeah, we did." They said together smirking.

"Don't worry, you won't care when the chemicals are all cured anyway."

Katie however, wasn't mad at them… she was mad at herself for being stupid enough to fall for it. "…How did I end up here anyways?"

"We froze time." Adam said shrugging.

"Oh, ok." Katie responded obviously not surprised by their ability to do that.

"Man, I forgot how hard you are to surprise." Adam sighed

"With you guys' mechanical abilities I doubt anyone who knows you guys could possibly be surprised by that." Katie reminded.

"She has a point." Isabella conceded

"That I do, right next to the hole in my head… I also have a hole in my head but that's beside the point." Katie joked but Adam and Felicity didn't find it funny at ALL.

"It's harder to find humor in that with actual holes in your head."

Katie's face immediately fell. "Oh… right."

"Yeah.." Adam sighed

"Why are we still here?" Felicity asked coldly while glaring at Katie.

"I'm not sure, Isa are you staying?"

"What would I do with her?" Isabella questioned seeing no point in her staying.

"Alright then grab my arm." Adam said holding his arm out.

Isabella grabbed his arm knowing what was going to happen.

They all blurred away leaving Katie alone as they arrived at the library. Unfortunately Candace and Isabella 1 were there.

* * *

"Hello Candace, Isabella 1." Felicity greeted casually hoping they don't already know. "What bring you two to the library?"

"Looking for you and Adam and Isabella, we already found these guys." Candace said gesturing to James, Mr. Daniels, Phineas, Ferb, and Adyson 1.

Felicity shrugged playing the ignorant card; after all, they truly weren't on the mission and hadn't even known about it. "Well, you found us. What do you need?"

"Well we heard that a mission was carried out without our approval and we thought of you two." Isabella 1 said

"A mission?" Felicity asked in confusion. "Adam and I haven't even left then mansion since he got back…" She then corrected herself. "actually there was one time but we were literally leaning on it just needing some fresh air. How could we have possibly went on a mission? If you don't believe me, you could get a polygraph."

"Yeah, I never went on any missions my eyes were wrapped up until maybe twenty minutes ago so I couldn't have."

"Yeah, and I had to keep an eye on him and help guide him around the mansion so I couldn't have either."

"They had no part in it." Mr. Daniels said.

Isabella 1 spun around on her heal to face Mr. Daniels. "So you admit that YOU did?" She questioned in an accusatory tone disregarding the radioactive love birds for the moment.

"Yes, but to be fair I fund Firestorm so I have absolute say in what mission do and what missions don't happen." he said. He was not about to be intimidated and talked down to by a 16 year old.

Isabella 1 gave a slight huff. He had a point. "Three questions: one, who's idea was the mission? Two, what was the objective and basic battle plan? And three, why did you feel the need to hide it from us?"

"The idea I admit was Adam's. The objective was to capture Katie and get Adams device active, but not activated and the battle plan was simple we stopped time and walked right in and took what we needed. We never told you, because you would have never let the mission happen." Mr. Daniels said.

Isabella 1 turned back to Adam. "Funny how it all comes back to you."

"He called off the mission though." Felicity defended him. "They went behind our backs as much as they did yours."

"It's true, Adam called it off we did not listen."

"And what does this device do?" Isabella 1 questioned Adam from the mission objective.

"Gives me full control of her company and makes it look like I should have had it two years ago." Adam said pulling out the tablet.

Isabella 1 actually looked slightly impressed. "How would it do that?"

"It hacks through and rewrites a series of files in the governments system and makes it so that in all legal ways possible when Heinz died he gave the company to me. That's not all though I get everything the building all the weapons any property they may own in either dimension. All at the push of a button." Adam said pointing to a green button on the side of the tablet.

Isabella 1 one turned to Candace to get her take on the whole situation. She wasn't quite sure whether to be mad or not.

"If you want I could activate it now?" Adam said smirking at their indecisiveness.

"Do you think we should let him do it?" Isabella 1 questioned Candace seeing as she hasn't said anything since they got here.

"Yes, think about it, either it works and we get more resources or it doesn't and we still have Katie to inform us of Vanessa's defenses." Candace said after a pause.

Isabella 1 turned back to Adam, "You heard her. Fire it up."

Adam smiled and flipped the switch.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New chapter! That's it  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The tablet scanned Vanessa's DNA inside it first. Then it scanned Adams face. "System active."

Then a list popped up onto the screen.

"Oh, I own property now in Hawaii, and in both dimensions!" Adam said pleased.

Felicity scanned the list with Adam recognizing a lot of them from her and Adam's parent hunt. "Congratulations, Adam." Was all she managed to get out.

"Are you okay Feliss?" Adam asked concerned. As the others began reading the list

"Yeah," Felicity reassured. "I just can't believe this is really happening." she finished with a big smile.

"I know, but it is and we will take her down, soon." Adam said smiling as well.

"You have a plan yet or will we work that out later." Then Felicity spotted a certain property and pointed it out to Adam. "Oh, look! Of course you remember what happened there right?"

"I remember what happened in the virtual version of there." Adam said smiling at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback in the virtual world_

_Adam was tired it had been two months since Vanessa's death. He and Felicity had been traveling to all the Doofenshmertz owned property in both dimensions. This week it was in Paris of the second dimension. This however was only part of his exhaustion. Lately for some reason Felicity had begun flirting with him. _

_Not that he did not enjoy it, but it was odd with Katies death only having been two months ago. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice Felicity sneaking up behind, him._

_"You ok?" Felicity asked in a worried tone nearly giving him a heart attack._

_"I'm fine." Adam said calming down "Just thinking is all."_

_Felicity shugged it off and decided to change the subject. "You ready for the infiltration?" She asked running her finger along his shoulder in a flirty fashion._

_Adam shivered involuntarily, but managed to keep his voice level. "Yeah, I've got everything we'll need." he sadi pointing to a backpack beside him. "But, we don't have to leave for another two hours."_

_"Well, what do you want to do till then?"_

_"I...I don't know." Adam stammered out honestly. He noticed her finger was still tracing patterns into the skin on his shoulder._

_"Well… we are in Paris." Felicity's voice trailed as she continued to trace seemingly random shapes._

_"Do you want to look around for a while?" Adam asked trying not to shiver again._

_"Sure, nothing better to do." Felicity answered as she pulled out her gloves and put them on, she doesn't have to wear the sunglasses anymore though. _

_"Alright, well I've never been to Paris have you?"_

_Felicity shrugged, "Maybe, not that I remember though."_

_"Right, well how about the Eiffel tower then?" he asked offering her his hand._

_Felicity took it smiling and trying to control a coming blush. "Normal or blurry way?" She asked off of the fact that he wanted her hand._

_"How about normal it'll give us time to talk. If that's alright with you." Adam said leading her towards the door._

_"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Felicity questioned while they got outside and she looked around. "What does the Eiffel Tower look like?" _

_Adam chuckled, she really was cute it was hard not to like her on some level. "It's big wrought iron and pointy at the top. And, just about stuff get to know each other better."_

_"Well, unless you wanna hear about being Doofenshmertz' prisoner or working for Vanessa, I can't give you much on that." Felicity reminded as she looked around for a big wrought iron pointy thingy that's probably a tower from name._

_"Good point what about this, what's your favorite color?"_

_Felicity thought about that for a second, "I'd have to say black. It provides the best coverage." She answered tactically instead of what looks good._

_"I did not mean tactically I mean what color do you like most? For me it's red."_

_"I'm not sure, With everything in my life I never really thought much about it. Didn't seem all that important." Felicity answered honestly._

_"Okay we have got to get you a favorite color." Adam said smiling. "Alright how about this why don't you like your fingers I do they give you individuality."_

_"The same reason I didn't like my eyes before they randomly turned green." She answered blatantly. "It wasn't how they looked, it was the screams I got when people saw them… Why do I need a favorite color?"_

_"I didn't scream, and you need a favorite color because how am I supposed to get you anything in your favorite color, if you don't have a favorite color?" Adam said still smiling_

_"Yeah, but most people do. Besides, are you gonna be going back to your family once we find mine? Why do you need to be prepared to get me something?"_

_"Maybe, I just feel like being nice. And you would always be welcome to visit."_

_"Don't you live in a different dimension though?" Felicity reminded sounding very disappointed with the fact. _

_"How would I be able to visit? It's not that I don't want to see you but logically, it just doesn't seem possible."_

_Adam laughed "You think being friends with Phineas and Ferb I abide by logic?" he asked calming down and still smiling at her._

_Felicity laughed back at this, "No, I guess not."_

_"See, so as I said you would always be welcome."_

_"Do you mind if I ask you something?"_

_"Technically, you just did, but I don't mind if you ask me another thing."_

_"Why do you care so much about me? I mean, you're going through all this trouble to find my parents how frankly could have died years ago for all we know and now you're making plan for us to keep in touch, despite the obstacles on both when you haven't known me very long even."_

_"Interesting question. I'm a naturally caring person when I want to be, and your a great person despite everything that's happened to you. I care, because no matter what, I feel you deserve to have some one who does care, and I like being that someone. Nobody deserves to be alone." Adam said finding the tower and walking them towards it._

_Felicity smiled, "That's very sweet of you." She felt her checks get hot wondering, slightly annoyed, why all this weird stuff was happening with her body, it never had before… not that she remembers._

_"It's not really I care. You just, have this way about you. You got under my skin, so for as long as you want me around I'll be there."_

_"And I do want you to be." Though Felicity had had idea what she was feeling. She knew ONE thing for sure, she needed to have him around._

_"Then, unless you tell me to go I'm going to continue to be a pain in your butt." he said smirking as they arrived at the base of the tower. "Want to go up?" he asked. _

_Felicity looked up then at Adam and asked, "You can do that?" _

_"Yeah, see?" he pointed to an elevator directly in front of them. "Do you want to go up?" _

_"Sure, the view will probably be great." She admitted as they head over to the elevator._

_They boarded the elevator and rode it to the very top stepping out onto a balcony and looking over Paris. "It really is amazing." Adam said looking at the many lights._

_"Yeah, you can see everything from here. Look," She pointed into the distance and saying softely so only Adam can hear. "There's the headquarters we'll be infiltrating later today."_

_"I know, to bad to destroy such a nice building." he whispered back._

_"Very, but that's just how it works." Felicity whispered back not even noticing that they were still holding hands._

_"I guess your right." he shrugged pulling her slightly closer to him without noticing._

_"Anything else you want to asked me?" She asked getting visibly nervous._

_"Yeah, why are you so nervous?"_

_"I don't know," She leaned against the railing trying to process what's going on."I've just… been feeling really… weird recently… I don't know how to explain it."_

_"Well, you could tell me about it, maybe I could help?"Adam offered._

_"Well, my checks have been getting really hot at random times, my breathing and heart rate would accelerate also at random times, and I've been having a little trouble focusing on missions and other important things." _

_"Well, when does this usually happen?" Adam asked_

_Felicity thought about it for a while till she found the common ground. "It was whenever we were spending the most time together." She concluded trying really hard to figure out what it could possibly mean._

_Adam smiled "It sounds like you've got a crush." he said calmly._

_"What's that mean?" Felicity asked genuinely confused._

_"It means..." Adam paused unsure how to explain it_

_Felicity was very confused at his pause. 'Could it really be that hard?' she thought. _

_"It means that your starting to like me as more than a friend."_

_"Well… what do people… do… about it?" She stuttered awkwardly. She knew she was asking stupid questions but she honestly didn't know any of these answers._

_"Well, sometimes when people have a crush they go out on dates, hug, kiss. That sort of thing." Adam said blushing slightly._

_"What's a date?" Felicity questioned still ignorant. She knew nothing about this stuff._

_"It's were two people do something fun together in order to get to know each other better." Adam said carefully_

_"Ok… one more question… do you feel the same about me?" Felicity asked hopefully. _

_"I...I'm not sure really." Adam said honestly._

_"Oh." Felicity hung her head feeling embarrassed for asking._

_"Sorry." Adam said hugging her._

_"It's ok... I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Felicity reassured returning the hug awkwardly, she's heard of hugs but this is the first time she's actually given one._

_"It's alright, why don't we get something to eat?" he asked as they separated he was blushing_

_"Sure, I could use a bite." She answered a deeper shade of red. "By the way, you look kind of flushed."_

_"Yeah, well I am a bit flustered." Adam said walking them back to the elevator._

_Felicity followed him to the elevator without saying another word. Every time she has been opening her mouth she just makes things even more awkward._

_"What do you feel like eating?" he asked._

_Felicity shrugged. "Probably something a little more familiar." _

_"How about we go back to the ship and cook?"_

_"Sure, I can help." _

_"Alright, after all what's the worst that could happen?" _

_An hour later in the process of boiling water Felicity had somehow blown up the water. _

_"How is that even possible?" Adam asked in shock._

_"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT WAS AWESOME!"_

_"Still you blew up water!"_

_Felicity pouted. "That pan was sexist."_

_"Pans can't be sexist!"_

_"Then explain that." She motioned the the exploded pan._

_"I can't!"_

_"Then the pan **must** be sexist!"_

_"No, because pans don't have opinions."_

_"How do you know? Have you asked it?"_

_"It was an inanimate object. You can't ask it things."_

_"Well, you can't now! It blew up!"_

_"I...you.." Adam stammered before sighing in defeat. "How about I cook?"_

_"Yeah, would probably be for the best."_

_"Good." Adam said. _

_And not to long after that that he set a large meatloaf down on the table. _

_"Looks good." Felicity complimented pulling out the utensils. _

_"Yeah well it was going to be spaghetti, but then you blew up the pan so...meatloaf."_

_"I didn't blow up the pan, it blew up because it was sexist." She explained setting the table so they could eat. "I'll never get to try that again will I?"_

_"Not a chance." Adam chuckled dishing up two plate fulls._

_"Figures, one sexist pan and I'll never touch another one." Felicity pouted cutting her meatloaf._

_"Well what are you going to do?" Adam asked. "How do you like the meatloaf?"_

_Felicity took a bite. "Delicious." She answered... THEN swallowed what was in her mouth._

_"Glad you like it."_

_Felicity checked the time as she continued eating. "We have fifteen minutes."_

_Adam who had finished sighed. "And I was just getting relaxed."_

_"Infiltration first, relaxation later." Felicity reminded now done, too._

_"I know. Come on lets get this over with you want to take the roof or the door?"_

_"Roof, I had the door last time."_

_"Fine you take the fun way." Adam sighed picking up his bag._

_"Besides, isn't it you're turn to fly the ship out?" Felicity reminded._

_"I know, I'll see you in the middle of the building." Adam said walking up and into the building. Seconds later Felicity began to hear yells from the workers inside._

_Felicity smirked at this and headed to the roof._

_Adam was taking down guard after guard until he reached the middle of the building kicking one guard out the window. He set to hacking the computer systems._

_Felicity caught up to him from the top half but didn't say a word to him._

_"Felicity is everything alright?" he asked_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just focus on the mission."_

_"I'm in...and sorry Felicity they aren't here either."_

_Felicity sighed. "There's still plenty more places to check." She said trying to reassure herself more than him._

_"Hey Felicity it'll be okay we'll find them." Adam said pulling her into a hug._

_"How can you be so sure? We don't know if they're even alive." She asked though enjoying the hug._

_"I just know, I promised you I would not give up until we found them I keep my promises." He said enjoying the feel of her head on his shoulder._

_"Where to next?" She questioned not daring to let go._

_Adam did not answer he was starring at her in an odd sort of way._

_"Um… Adam." Felicity trailed noticing this._

_Adam was not sure what made him do it, maybe it was seeing her looking so helpless, maybe it had been the building attraction he felt. Whatever the cause, he pulled he close to him and kissed her._

_Felicity was caught of guard by this but returned the kiss in no time not even questioning why he did it in the first place._

_Adam was relaxed the feeling of kissing Felicity was nice, pleasant and warm. They stood for a few moments kissing wrapped in each others arms. Then oxygen became a necessity, and they separated blushing. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there." Adam said red in face and hoping she was not mad._

_"I didn't mind," Felicity told him as red as a tomato. "but we should really get out of here." _

_"Yeah, uh right the security alarms." Adam stammered walking towards the door with her right behind him. _

_"That'll take to long, they're probably already on their way." Felicity reminded taking his hand and blurring the two of them back to the ship._

_"Ah, what would I do without you?" Adam asked smiling as they took off. _

_"Be back at home with your sister, father, and friends because you wouldn't have had these missions to go on in the first place." Felicity answered honestly once they were back in the ship._

_"It wouldn't be nearly as fun though." Adam said smiling as he prepared the ship for take off._

_"Didn't you say that Phineas and Ferb do a bunch of crazy stuff to make things fun? How would this be more fun?" She asked confused at his logic._

_"Your around." he said simply._

_Felicity blushed at this, "You really mean that?"_

_"Of course I do, you're fun." _

_"Well, you are, too. I mean, what would I do with out you?" Felicity asked back._

_"This, except alone, and maybe the food wouldn't be as good." Adam said simply. _

_"And not have nearly as much fun or be nearly as successful... and probably starve to death."_

_"Don't say that, you would be alright without me."_

_"I blew up water, Adam." Felicity reminded in a serious tone. "And almost all restaurants require shoes... do you **really** believe that I'd be fine on my own?"_

_"Well, when you put it that way..." Adam said chuckling_

_"See? Like I said, I'd starve to death."_

_"Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm here."_

_"And I wouldn't want it any other way." She added in a dazed tone. _

_"Um Feliss are you alright? You sounded a little dazed there." _

_Felicity snapped out of it, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Is it about that kiss earlier?" he asked setting the ship to autopilot._

_Felicity had to think about it for a second, of course it was the kiss, she shrugged, "Can't think of a another explanation."_

_"Did you...enjoy it?" Adam asked blushing slightly as he turned to face her._

_Felicity blushed as well, "Yes, but I don't have any frame of reference on it."_

_"I enjoyed it too, it felt nice." Adam said nervously rubbing the back of his neck._

_There was an awkward pause, "I don't know what I'm suppose to do now." Felicity commented._

_"Well, that is if you wanted we could try dating..."_

_Felicity smiled at that, "I'd like that. I'd like that, a lot."_

_Adam smiled and pulled her into another yet slightly more intense kiss._

_Felicity wrapped her arms around his torso, obviously returning the kiss as happy as she has ever been. Then again, for her, there's not really any competition._

* * *

"Were we suppose to see something just there?" Isabella questioned.

"Huh, oh no we were having a flashback." Adam shrugged.

"And a marvelous one at that." Felicity beamed.

"Hey Ferb! Mr Daniels!" Phineas exclaimed turning to them. "We should make a device that allows people to view other people's flashbacks like a movie!"

"I already have one of those I just never had a chance to use it." Mr. Daniels said.

"Really?! Can we borrow it sometime?!" Phineas asked excitedly.

"Sure we could even strap Adam into it now." Mr. Daniels said

"Yeah! And see what that really long flashback was about!" Phineas said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Adam said

"Don't worry," Mr. Daniels reassured. "it's perfectly safe. Won't feel a thing."

"I meant I'm not sure I want you to see it."

"And why's that?" Mr. Daniels asked suspiciously.

"It's sort of personal, I'll do it if Feliss is okay with it."

Felicity hesitated. "I'm not sure. Some of the scenes are kind of embarrassing."

"Yeah, they are..." Adam trailed off blushing slightly.

"So, what are you're plans for Vanessa?" Felicity questioned changing the subject.

"A painful death." Adam said

"Obviously, but I meant the action plan." Felicity corrected.

"Haven't figured it out yet."

"Then we have some work to do." Felicity comment then remembered who was there. "Oh… awkward."

"Yeah, you two will make no plans without us." Candace said

"Would you approve of a mission like this?" Felicity asked, it felt weird. "Once the action plan is all worked out obviously."

"Then by all means, lets get planning!" Adam said his eyes seeming to shine

"In the library?" Isabella 1 questioned.

Felicity shrugged, "Why not?" she then turned to Adam remembering a promiss they made. "Purple, by the way."

"Really purple? I would have thought green." Adam said smirking.

Felicity shrugged, "Green's everywhere, grass is green, trees are green. Purple's more... unique... like me."

"Point taken, purple." Adam said as the others starred at them confused.

Felicity noticed the way everyone's looking at them. "Don't ask."

* * *

**A/N: See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello readers, Out With a Woosh and a Thunk here invading the author's note, quick note I had proof read this chapter so hopefully there are no mistakes but I am not perfect. With that, I hand it back over to Batmarcus.**

**A/N 2: Thanks for that. Now we hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please!**

* * *

"Okay, is everyone clear on the plan?" Felicity asked after a quick recap on the plan they had just worked out.

"Yes, but why do you and Adam get to be the leaders?" Phineas asked

"Because we both have super strength and speed, Adam owns the place, and the security system completely ignores my thinking I still work there." Felicity explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, you have a point."

"Any other questions?" Felicity questioned looking around at the team.

"Nope, it seems fairly straight forward." Isabella said

Felicity turned to Candace and Isabella 1, "And it is officially approved, correct?"

"Yes, this time it is officially approved." Isabella 1 sighed.

"Okay, so, we'll all meet in dad's inventing room in two days at nine in the morning, we leave at noon. Until then you guys can relax, build, have fun, what ever you feel like doing." Felicity instructed.

"Anything else someone would like to add?"

"Yes." Adam said standing to face them. "If you have any doubt you can do this back out now! "No one spoke up meaning that they all believe they can handle their assigned job. "Alright then dismissed." Adam said smiling

Everyone else left leaving Adam and Felicity alone since they were already where they wanted to be. "That pan was definitely sexist though." Felicity commented blatantly and randomly.

"I still say pans don't have opinions." Adam smiled at her

"Maybe I used my mechanical abilities to give the pan the ability to develop opinions while you weren't looking."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

Felicity sighed, "Fine, I didn't."

"Victory for Adam!" Adam sing-songed happily

"This time Adam… this time."

Isabella popped her head in. "Did I just hear a victory for Adam? Against Feliss?" She giggled. "How on earth did he manage that?"

"I used logic shocking as that may be."

Isabella fake gasped, "You? Use logic? Shut the front door."

"I know I can't believe it either." Adam said

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, it's not that rare."

"No it is." Isabella said in a matter of fact tone.

"Besides, it's the same logic he used when it happened; I just eventually gave up because he's hard to have a rational argument with."

"Is it really? I've never tried." Isabella said

"Yeah but so am I." Felicity admitted.

"We balance out nicely." Adam concluded.

"Which is why we're perfect for each other." Felicity added putting her arm around Adam's shoulder being careful of his back.

"Exactly." Adam said placing an arm around her waist.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys about Adam's back." Isabella said sounding worried

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that for a while." Felicity agreed sounded equally worried… probably even more.

"What about it?" Adam asked

"How's it feeling? Any better? Worse? Still the same?" Felicity clarified.

"It still hurts, though a little less, it does not matter." Adam said defensively

"I guess that's a good sign. You know we're just worried about you, right?" Felicity asked running her finger gently along the top of his shoulder.

"I know, but I'll be alright." Adam said in a determined tone

"Of course you will," Felicity agreed with a smile, "because, you're Adam Garcia Shapiro."

"And you're stubborn as a mule." Isabella said smirking.

"Isabella, don't say that," Felicity joked, "mules aren't nearly that stubborn."

"Hey!" Adam said in mock offense.

"That was a compliment."

"Oh, well then thank you I guess." Adam said confused

"So, what now?" Felicity asked changing the subject.

"I don't know we relax somehow." Adam shrugged

"Sound good to me." Felicity took a seat at a nearby table.

Adam sat beside her yawning. "How can I be tired it's only 4 in the afternoon?" he asked

"Because, you technically haven't slept in seven days." Felicity reminded. "Remember? The time jump to fix your eyes?"

"Oh yeah, maybe I should take a nap."

"Definitely." Felicity turned to Isabella. "And no unapproved missions while he's taking his 'nap'." She instructed in case it turned out like last time.

"Also, before I go to sleep I need to check Baljeet's progress on that antidote."

"I'll take care of that, you just get some sleep." Isabella volunteered before turning to Felicity. "And Feliss… don't let yourself starve." She knew that a repeat of last time's length isn't inevitable but was very plausible.

"Before that Isa, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Adam asked

"Um…ok." Isabella agreed reluctantly.

Feliss left looking uncertain. When she was gone Adam turned to his sister. "What's wrong with you and Phineas?" he asked

"It's just, recently, he's been so focused on his projects that he hasn't had very much time for me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Maybe you should take these two days to relax and try to spend some time with him."

"I guess it can't hurt." Isabella agreed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Adam smiled

"Thanks, bro." Isabella started to walk of the turned back to him right at the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck sis." Adam smiled. He stood and left at top speed arriving in what may as well be his and Feliss' room.

Spotting a quick blur of what could only be Adam, Felicity blurred off to where she knew he was going. Once she got there, she smiled seeing as he was already out for the count.

* * *

Seeing as she had the promise she made first, Isabella headed over to Dr. Baljeet's office. "Isabella!" he said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Adam sent me to check up on how Katie's antidote is coming along."

"Almost complete give about an hour."

"Candace and Isabella 1 found out what we did." Isabella informed in an accusatory tone. "Know anything about that?"

"I…uh…well..."Baljeet said backing away from her in fear

Isabella inched forward though glaring daggers at the scientist. "You told them, didn't you?"

"I may have mentioned it to Candace."

"What do you mean you may have?" Isabella demanded trying really hard not to slit his throat at the moment.

"Well I uh had another comm in my watch and I kind of wanted to spite Feliss and Adam for once so..." he trailed off

Even though, unlike her brother and his girlfriend, Isabella does not have super strength or speed. With the O.W.C.A training and one good push off of her back foot, Isabella had Dr. Baljeet pinned to the floor. It would look like a brother and sister messing around… if she didn't have a knife to his throat. "Listen Afro, I don't care who you are. NO ONE messes with my brother!"

"I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" He yelled. Isabella was unconcerned the room was sound proof anyway.

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?!" Isabella yelled back knowing that it was safe to with the knife still pressed against his throat but not enough to even break skin. "YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I DON'T GO GET ADAM OR FELISS AND HAVE THEM DEAL WITH YOU!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" He gasped fear evident on his face

"Then give me one good reason not to!"

"Because, no one else could finish Katie's antidote."

Isabella groaned in defeat and got off him putting away the knife. "Fine, you survive, for now!" With that, she left to Mr. Daniels inventing room, knowing Phineas had obviously gone back there once they were dismissed.

Phineas was there, but Ferb and Mr. Daniels were not. It was just him. Seeing as Phineas was turned away. Isabella walked up to him and taped his shoulder. After all, he gets mad when Adam and/or Felicity do it any other way. She has no idea how this is preferable though.

Phineas jumped and turned around. "Oh, Isabella hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that, I could maybe spend some time with you." Isabella answered honestly and hopefully.

"Well, yeah I guess so do you want to help me with this?" he asked.

Over his shoulder out the window Isabella could see James and Adyson 1 getting ready to swim in the outdoor pool. Isabella watched this for a while before sighing, "I was actually hoping we could do something else."

"Well, I kind of wanted to finish this maybe a little later?" He said smiling

"Yeah, sure, no prob." Isabella answered but her tone spoke volumes that the redhead missed. 'I guess it's better than nothing right?' "What are you working on?"

"A storage cube, it was an idea Adam had. It'll be able to store items without weighing us down and it can produce items on request."

"And I take it; it has an unlimited capacity, right?" Isabella questioned still upset and even more at the fact that he wasn't getting it.

"Yeah that's the idea!" Phineas said excitedly

"Well, I should probably leave you alone then." Isabella said though it was barely more than a breath as she turned around and started to head out.

'"You don't have to go." he said. Isabella stopped and turned around but did say a word. Since he tried to stop her, maybe there is some hope after all. "You can stay here. I like to have company and the others are busy."

Isabella frowned at this. It wasn't that he wanted her company. He just wanted company in general and there were no other options. "You're impossible." She said but not loud enough for him to hear it then stormed off to her room. Once she got there she just plopped on the bed and broke down.

* * *

Adam woke maybe an hour later yawning, but feeling refreshed. He looked around the room to find it empty. "Wonder where Feliss is?" he thought stretching.

Seeing as Felicity wasn't there. He looked around at full speed till he found her and pretty much everyone else outside. "What's everyone doing out here?"

"Well we figured; we have a pool, why not have a pool party?" James answered him.

"And you didn't think to invite me?" Adam asked sounding disappointed.

"Feliss said you could use the sleep." James said.

Adam turned to Feliss with a questioning look.

"In my defense, that was still technically the first time you slept in a week. You weren't asleep for very long so I figured it would be best not to wake you." Felicity answered defensively.

"Alright, you're forgiven; hope you all have not been out here long."

"No, not very long at all." Felicity answered leaning against the mansion to avoid getting wet.

"That's good I could go for a swim." Adam said, but then turned to Feliss. "I thought you hated water?" he questioned.

"Which is exactly why I'm over here. Besides, Ruper likes it." She motioned to Ruper who popped out of the pool.

"Weirdest cat ever!" Adam said smiling fondly.

"Says the boy whose eyes look like ninja stars?" Felicity questioned playfully. "Normal's overrated anyways."

"Exactly, you sure you don't want to come and swim with me?"

"I'm sure." Felicity answered flatly.

"Oh, come on just this once you swam with me in virtual Spain." he said

"Irrelevant, that was virtual water and I did not remember that I hated it." Felicity argued about as well as the sexist pan argument.

"That may be true but at the time you did not know it was virtual water." Adam said smirking

"I still did not remember that I hated it."

"But you still swam Feliss." he teased.

Felicity groaned, "Then isn't once enough?"

Adam sighed "Fine, I guess I can't make you."

"You bet you can't. Remember what happened last time you tried?" She questioned with a smirk.

"No and that's why it scares me."

"Good, then you won't try to pull me in again." Felicity smirked at this putting her hands behind her head. "You might wanna get a swimsuit on unless you're just gonna stand here with me the whole time."

"Personally, I like both options." Adam smirked

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how much time you have to decide." Felicity informed honestly. "Not sure when this is gonna be over."

"Good point." Adam said running over and jumping in the pool.

Felicity screamed as somehow a good amount of the water managed to splash back at her. She was caught completely off guard by this so even with her super speed she wasn't able to dodge it. "ADAM!"

"WHAT?" He yelled back confused as he resurfaced

"Look at me!" Felicity motioned to herself. It was barely noticeable that she got wet at all but as far as she was concerned… she was soaked.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"Um, hello! I'm soaking wet!"

"It's only on your pants." Adam pointed out

Annoyed, Felicity blurred off to the third floor to get some dry clothes on returning a second later. This time she was focused enough to not put on shoes unlike that one time she was so distracted with all the 'What if?'s of the upcoming mission that she somehow put on a pair without even noticing it.

"Oh no you look mad." Adam said backing away.

"Good thing you will never follow me in here."

Felicity however got a smirk and called in a distressed voice, "Ruper, Adam's being mean to me… but be careful of his back!" She quickly warned, she wasn't that mad.

With his claws out, Ruper swam after Adam causing Adam to swim away to avoid the crazy water loving cat but still stay in the water to avoid his aqua-phobic owner.

Adam dove under water. He swam to the bottom and pushed himself up as hard as he could. The result was he flew out at an angle and landed a few feet away from the pool.

"Whew, I got away." he sighed

"Hello Adam." Felicity hissed in his ear nearly giving him a heart attack. She was being extra careful not to actually touch him or be dripped on since he actually is soaking wet.

"Oh, a high Feliss." he said nervously backing away from her.

Felicity laughed slightly at this. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're soaking wet anyways."

"Oh, so what do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"Just messing with you." Felicity answered with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for getting water on you." he said smiling

"It's ok. It was an accident." Felicity reassured in understanding. "I know you'd never hurt or scare me on purpose."

"So you're not gonna kill me as soon as I'm dry?"

"You know I love you too much to do that." Felicity reminded with a soft smile. "Lau might though if she finds out."

"Please don't tell her?"

"Actually, I think she might have seen me when I went to get changed."

"Oh, I am in trouble then." Adam said looking around to make sure the snake was not there

Felicity shrugged, "Well, she just knows I got wet, she doesn't know whose fault it was. So, you're probably safe."

"Oh thank goodness that would have hurt."

"Yeah but I doubt she even suspects you." Felicity reassured. "And I won't tell her."

"Alright then, I really don't want to fight that snake."

"You'd still have your speed on your side, if it were to happen." Felicity reminded optimistically.

"True, but I need to sleep more than she does."

"Oh… right."

"Exactly, so want to maybe walk around after I dry off?" he asked

"Sure, preferable to staying here and running the risk of getting wet again."

"Alright I'll be right back." Adam said running away and then reappearing seconds later in dry clothes.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his hand to her.

Felicity was reluctant to take it. "You're not gonna trick me into the water, are you?"

"Not a chance, unless you want me to."

"Well, of course, I don't." Felicity answered accepting it.

They left walking around the grounds of the Manor. "Hey Feliss, I didn't see Isabella at the pool party is she okay?" Adam asked ten minutes into their walk.

"I'm not sure," Felicity answered honestly. "I tried checking her room but the door was locked. I figured it would be best to leave her alone."

"I wonder what's been up with her lately." Adam questioned

"Beats me, she's seemed kind of… distant." Felicity's voice trailed as she looked up at the window to Isabella's bedroom.

"I know and it worries me." he said

"I take it that's what you guys' private chat was about?" Felicity guessed knowing him.

"In a sense, yeah, I worry you know?" he said seeming very concerned

"Did she tell you anything about it?"

"Yeah, she and Phineas are having issues."

Felicity sighed, "Ah, relationship problems."

"I think it may be more relationship ending.

"I doubt that." Felicity reassured, "They're Phineas and Isabella, so things will work out. I mean, they're meant to be together."

"Not necessarily some things just aren't meant to be." Adam shrugged

Felicity refused to make eye contact. She just couldn't admit it.

"You and I are though."

"That what everyone said with Phineas and Isabella though." Felicity reminded still not making eye contact.

"Yeah, but with us it's different."

"How?" She asked finally turning to her boyfriend.

"Because, I trust you above everyone else no matter who they are. I can come to you with all my problems. I'm just not sure Phineas and Isa have that."

"I guess you're right." She agreed giving him a smile.

He smiled. "I hope they can work it out. I would be a shame if I had to hurt Phineas."

"Yeah, he a good kid, hate to see him get hurt because he hurt your sister." Felicity admitted. "It's like hurting a kitten that scratched up its owner."

"Exactly!" Adam said glad someone got it.

"Of course, you'd still have to do it." Felicity reminded, "You just won't like it."

"I know, but I don't want it to come to that."

"None of us do."

"Let's just try to not think about it for now," he sighed

"Ok… anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I want dad to be on the mission."

"I assume you mean your dad, not mine. Besides, he's not on it."

"He's not? When did we take him off?"

"Wait, are we talking about your dad or mine?" she asked

"Mine," he said stressed

"Your dad was never on the mission," Felicity reminded confused.

"I thought he was though?" Adam said equally confused

"So… who's right?"

"I don't know and now I'm deeply confused."

"That makes two of us." Felicity commented awkwardly.

"Do we go ask the others?"

"I guess so, get it cleared up." Felicity agreed, rounding back to the party.

"I hope you're right." Adam murmured.

The pair had gotten back to the pool party and Felicity searched the water and surrounding area for someone they know is on the mission. Phineas and both Isabella's aren't there and Ferb isn't gonna say much. "James!" Felicity called spotting him.

"What's up, you two?" James asked.

"We need to ask you something. It's about the mission." Felicity told him knowing that for once, it doesn't need to be kept private.

"Oh what is it? I know my part."

"Is Sergio on it? Adam thinks he is." Felicity asked straight forward.

"No, even he admitted he's getting to slow for this sort of thing."

Felicity turned to Adam, "See? I told you he's not on the mission."

"I just thought...well, no matter, I was wrong." Adam said confused

"It's quite a relief personally." Felicity muttered to herself.

"Very much so." Adam said

"Back to our walk?" Felicity recommended.

"Yeah, let's go." Adam said.

They walked in almost awkward silence for a while.

"How did I do that?" He asked

"Do what? Think your dad is coming on the mission?" Felicity questioned.

"Well, yeah, exactly."

Felicity shrugged and took a stab at it, "Maybe you had a dream about it during your nap and confused it for real life."

"Maybe I did, I'm not sure."

"It's the only explanation I could think of," Felicity shrugged as they continued

"Maybe I'm losing it."

"Don't say that. You just made a mistake," Felicity reassured, "happens to the best of us."

"I guess you right, still feels weird though never done that before."

"Well, we may have a bunch of crazy chemicals running through our bloodstream but we are still human and bound to make mistakes, like blowing up water… or mistaking being in love for being sick." Felicity reminded even though both of those mistakes were hers she was making a point.

"I suppose your right Feliss." Adam said smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I still can't believe that back then I was so sure that we'd never see each other again once we found my parents." Felicity commented changing the subject.

"I can't either, I wouldn't have done that to you."

"Can I still come visit you?" She asked solely in humor.

"Of course you can." he said in the same humorous voice.

"You know, I sort of want to visit the 1st Dimension. I know I've been to the virtual version many times but now that I know it wasn't real it just seems… different." Felicity's voice trailed. "And what if I have a 1st Dimension Counterpart? What would she be like?"

"Not nearly as interesting probably I would assume she's spoiled in a bad way."

That made Felicity laugh, "Yeah and she's probably like addicted to shoes and willing to blindly trust anyone."

"That thought is absolutely terrifying!"

"Though, I can pretty much guarantee that she has normal eyes and fingernails and not super strength or speed." Felicity added. "But that's included in: 'not nearly as interesting'."

"Yeah, hey we still have the day off tomorrow, want to go find her?"

"Yeah, but we might want to let Candace and Isabella 1 know so they don't freak out when they can't find us anywhere." Felicity reminded.

"Right! Now we have a great plan." Adam said smiling.

"Very much so." Felicity added smiling back.

* * *

**A/N: See you next chap!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back with another chapter! We hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my co-author Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk for betaing this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning came sunny as usual. Adam woke early feeling Felicity cuddled close into his chest. 'I almost don't want to wake her.' he thought, but remembering the plan they had for the day he shook her gently. "Get it up, Feliss."

Felicity immediately shot up kissing her boyfriend. After a while she let go and asked, "What am I suppose to get up?"

How long have you been up?" Adam asked surprised she had manged to fool him like that.

"About a half hour, I saw you were starting to wake up so I pretended to fall asleep, see if it would work." Felicity explained playfully. "Besides, you were supposed to kiss me. So, I made up for that part."

"Well played Feliss. Great way to wake up, though."

"Depends on who the person is." She reminded in a matter-a-factory tone.

"Yeah, it does. So you ready?" he asked

"Only if I plan on meeting myself in my pajamas. Back in a second." And she was back fully dressed excluding shoes in a literal second.

Adam left and returned in about the same time fully dressed shoes included. "Alright now we go pick up the tracker and the dimensional teleporter." He said offering his arm.

Felicity grinned and accepted the arm. He lead them down the hall to the inventing room where the gadgets were kept. As usual they found Phineas.

"Hey Phineas!" Felicity greeted JUST to freak him out.

He jumped, "Would you two stop doing that!?" he asked

"Sure, we won't do that while we're in the 1st Dimension. Speaking of which, we need a way to get there and a tracker." Felicity explained with a smirk.

"Yeah, Candace explained your idea to me last night. I've got them here." he said gesturing to, two gleaming silver devices.

In a legitimate 'wanna see me do it again' situation Felicity 'suddenly' had both the devices in hands. "Thanks Phineas."

"Hey, I... how did you?" Phineas stammered out at that.

Felicity shrugged, "You blinked."

"Are you guys getting faster?" he asked

"Either that or everything else in the universe is getting slower. I'm gonna stick with the second option." Felicity puzzled.

"Either way it works for us." Adam said smiling.

"Shall we go find myself?" Felicity suggested.

"After you." Adam said opening the portal and then bowing to her.

* * *

Felicity 1 went through the portal to the 1st Dimension with Adam following close behind. They came out in downtown Danville. "Ah, good to see some things never change." Adam said

"That's a matter of opinion." Felicity muttered activating the tracker.

"No, this place looks just like it did last time I was here."

"I meant that it's a good thing is a matter of opinion." Felicity corrected heading off in the direction it say other her is… without using super speed.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how different do you think she'll be than you?"

"Ten being the exact opposite in everywhere way, shape, and form or ten being exactly the same?" Felicity asked double checking.

"Ten being the exact opposite." He said.

"8.73629." Felicity answered exactly.

"So, similar in some ways, but mostly different." Adam surmised.

"Yes, if you wanna be vague about it."

"What!? My answer made more sense than yours." Adam countered as they weaved through people heading to what looked like the mall.

"You asked for a number, I gave you a number." Felicity 1 answered then sighed when she saw where they were headed. She hated the mall… so it made sense she would be there. "Will they even let my in?" She asked referin to her lack of shoes.

"Oh yeah they'll let you in as long as your private area's are hidden." Adam reassured.

"OK, just making sure."

"Yeah, I know. So wonder where you are in this maze of evil." Adam said dramatically as they entered the mall.

"The tracker's showing the location but if I had to guess… I'd say it's a shoe store." Felicity 1 guessed as they kept walking and ignoring the stares they were getting from random strangers.

"No, it's worse!" Adam said when the tracker stopped them in front of a Forever 21 store.

"Kill me now." Felicity 1 whispered in absolute terror. "Pick whichever one."

"Do we go in?" he asked

"Nope." Felicity 1 answered when there was a sudden scream.

Felicity 1 turned to the source of the scream to see just the girl they were looking for. Felicity had a look of terror almost as bad as her counterpart had seeing where they were going. She had green eyes and PAINTED pink finger nails but other then that and her out fit she looked JUST like Felicity 1. She was wearing a semi-revealing pink dress with white high heels that couldn't POSSIBLY be comfortable, and WAY to much jewelry. She currently had a perfectly manicured figure pointed at Adam and Felicity 1. "There's monsters in the mall!"

"I think we found her." Adam said laughing

"Well, go get her." Felicity 1 stated pushing him in.

"Why me?" Adam asked not wanting to go into that hell hole. (No offense to those who like that store.)

"Because I'm already in there." Felicity 1 argued referring to the other her.

"Fine!" Adam huffed entering the store.

After a few minutes he almost wished he was back on the table. "This place is evil!" he yelled.

Felicity swerved around the different racks and shelves trying everything but taking her heels off, she loved 'em WAY too much, to avoid the 'monster'. Unfortunately, with her heels, his super speed, and the other 'monster' 'guarding' the only exit she literally stood NO chance what so ever.

"Hello, how are you?" Adam asked from behind her.

Felicity jumped slightly in a mixture of surprise and fear. "W-what d-do you w-w-want with m-me?" she stuttered literally shaking with fear.

"Just want to talk, and we're not monsters just...interesting people."

Felicity seemed to relax a little bit, "Who are you guys anyways?" She pointed to Felicity 1. "And why does she sort of look like me except way more terrifying?"

"Now, that DEFINATELY a matter of opinion." Felicity muttered having heard her.

"Well, as odd as this may sound we're sort of from another world. Well, she is, I just live there now. Also, she's well...you except from the different world."

Felicity tried to get a better look at her, "Why is she barefoot?… Do they not have shoes in the 'other world'?!" She asked sound absolutely TERRIFIED of such an existence.

"No, we do." Adam said pointing to his black boots. "She just, does not like them." he finished.

"Why do you guys look like that anyways?" Felicity asked not even realizing how incredibly rude that was.

"That is a bit of a long and difficult story to tell, but I'll tell you just not here." he gestured around the store. "The other you would like to speak to...you." Adam said.

"Can I pay for these first?" Felicity asked holding up the stuff she had picked out.

"Yeah, sure you can we'll just wait her." Adam said politely. As she left he turned to Feliss.

"So, what do you think thus far?"

"Can I change my number?" Felicity 1 asked as Felicity got to the cashier.

"No, you can't." Adam said watching as she paid with a credit card and walked back towards them.

'Yeah spoiled' he thought.

"You ready?" Felicity asked once she got there, her bags in hand.

"Yeah, we are if you'll tell us where we're going." Adam said kindly.

"Didn't you two have a place in mind?" Felicity asked since it was Adam who asked for them to go somewhere else.

"How about we all just go outside and talk?" he asked.

"Is that ok with you?" Felicity asked the other Felicity.

"Of course." she said desperate to get out of the mall.

"Why do you guys wanna get out of here so badly?" Felicity questioned as the three of them left the mall.

"We don't like it here it's odd." Adam answered getting annoyed with her questions.

"What's odd about it?"

"Well it's just so...normal." he said and trembled.

"What's wrong with normal?" Felicity asked as they had gotten outside.

"Nothing really it's just boring." Adam said.

"So, do you guys just look freaky or is there more to it then that?" Felicity asked annoying her counterpart to no end. What was with all the questions?

"There's a lot more to it than that, but first what's with all the questions?" Adam asked.

"What's wrong with questions? Am I not allowed to be curious?" Felicity asked sounding offended

"You are, it's just, you've said almost nothing, but questions."

Felicity crossed her arms still holding her bags, "Do you have a problem with the way I talk?"

"No I don't. Just pointing something out is all." Adam said not wanting to anger anyone.

"Anyways, is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" At this point Felicity 1 was about ready to pull her hair out. She was so freaking annoying!

"Yes, we just wanted to see how different your life is from hers." Adam said kindly.

"How am I suppose to know anymore about that then she does without knowing about her life?" Felicity asked making an excellent point.

"Alright then lets make a deal. We'll tell you about her life if you tell us about yours." Adam said standing by Felicity 1 who looked ready to burst with anger.

"Who's gonna go first?" Felicity asked ignorant to Felicity 1's anger and annoyance.

"You first." Adam said pulling Felicity 1 into his side by the waist. It seemed to calm her down some.

Felicity sighed, there was no way to question this out, "Well, I've always had a better relationship with my mom. My dad's nice and all but he's always so… busy, so it's usually just her around. Of course I have school but I've always struggled in most of my classes so I almost always end up in summer school. Outside of school, I usually enjoy: shopping, especially for shoes; hanging out with friends; and watching TV. I guess nothing very… eventful, has really happened. Kind of boring actually." Finally she was able to return to questions. "What about you?"

"Well, I always had a better relationship with my dad, mom never seemed to get me. My parents founded a secret organization that is essentially the black ops division of both worlds. As a result I was kidnapped and tortured by a mad man lost my memory for a while. Then broke free in time to see Adam destroy said mad man. Worked for his daughter for a while to bring down Adam. Then once she discovered I was a traitor, she trapped us both in a virtual world for two months. That's when we got together. Then we broke free and got into a spectacular car crash that ended with me in a coma and him tortured for four months. Got my memories back once I woke saved him. Captured the traitor. Now here we are. Oh, and the torture is the reason we look the way we do and we have super strength and speed." Felicity 1 said still glaring slightly she could swear the other her was eying Adam while he was not looking.

Felicity tried REALLY hard to follow everything but it was just flat out confusing. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, confusing right?" Adam asked.

"Is there any way to make it easier to follow?"

"Not really no." Felicity 1 answered.

Felicity thought about this for a second. "Does this 'madman' have a name?"

"Doofenshmertz, in this world he's more annoying than evil." Adam answered for her.

"Doofenshmertz." Felicity repeated in deep thought. "You mean, like the other world version of THAT Doofenshmertz?" She pointed to the giant purple building in the middle of town in slight disgust. She HATED the color purple. "Or the other world version of Mayor Doofenshmertz?"

"The one with the purple building." Felicity 1 said.

"So… the other world version of him tortured you? And because of that, you look like that?" She asked trying to make sense of what they're saying. Felicity 1 nodded trying REALLY hard to keep her composure. "…WHAT THE HECK DID HE DO?!"

"We really don't like to talk about it." Adam said as his back twinged in pain.

Felicity flinched slightly. "That was rude of me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of was." Adam said.

"Sorry, I guess I should really think my questions through better." Felicity STATED earning a mock gasp from Felicity 1. "What?"

"That first sentence. It wasn't a question." Felicity 1 said in a mocking way.

"I know it wasn't I don't ask questions that much." Felicity gave a small giggle. "Did you really think that EVERY word out of my mouth is a question?"

"So far, most of it has been." Adam said.

"It's the best way to get information." Felicity answered with a shrug. "You don't learn anything from statements. Guess it kind of became a habit."

"Well, it does make sense in a way." Adam said.

After a pause he asked; "So, do you mind if we hang out with you for the day?"

Felicity shrugged, "I don't see why not. Any ideas on what to do since you made it pretty clear that shopping's out of the question?"

"Well, what else do you do for fun?" Felicity 1 asked.

"Swimming." Felicity recommended know nothing against it.

"Out of the question!" Felicity 1 IMMEDIATELY declined, confusing her counterpart in the process.

"She's not good with water other than showers and baths. For reasons that she not yet reveled to me." Adam supplied seeing the obvious confused look. He wished Felicity 1 was not scared of pools he loved them.

"I'll tell you when I'm not right there." Felicity 1 stated blatantly.

"…But I wanna know!" Felicity whined.

"Don't whine she's too stubborn to cave anyway." Adam said pointing to Felicity 1.

Felicity 1 smirked. "That's what torture does to people, it either break 'em or makes 'em unbelievably stubborn."

"I was already stubborn before hand." Adam smiled

"Yes, and now you're even more stubborn." Felicity 1 pointed out. "In a good way though."

Adam smiled and so surprisingly did Felicity. "Aw, there's something really deep between you two isn't there?"

"Ever since virtual Paris." Felicity 1 stated despite knowing that Felicity doesn't know what she's talking about.

"That sounds like a fun story." Felicity said trying to get them to tell her without her asking.

"We're not gonna tell you it." Felicity 1 stated sensing the underlying meaning from her comment.

"Please?" she asked.

Felicity 1 smirked, "Remember what we said about being stubborn?"

"So no chance then?" Felicity asked

Felicity 1 shock he head. "Not at all, next option." She commanded getting back on topic.

"Well.. there's a carnival in town. We could go there." Felicity suggested.

Felicity 1 and Adam looked at each other for a short while almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Before Felicity 1 turned back to Felicity. "OK, I guess we can do that." Felicity 1 agreed. It was still pretty normal but it's looking like the most tolerable suggestion they're gonna get from her.

"Nice! Do you two want to walk there or take the car?" Felicity asked

"Or we can take you for a ride and get there MUCH faster than a car." Felicity 1 recommended with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Felicity asked cautiously.

"Remember when I mentioned… super speed?" Felicity 1 asked smirking.

"Yeah..I thought you were joking though."

Felicity laughed at this, "Trust me, if I could take all that story but getting together with Adam and make it so I was joking I would… but I wasn't."

"Well..alright what do I do?" Felicity asked.

"Tell us where exactly we're going, then absolutely nothing." Felicity 1 told herself.

"Two blocks down and to the right." Felicity answered pointing in the direction.

Without another word, Felicity 1 grabbed herself and the three of them were at the carnival in less than a second. "Believe us now?" Felicity 1 asked herself

Felicity looked surprised, but thrilled. "That was amazing!" she said. "You get to do that all the time?" she asked slightly jealous.

"Yeah but it's DEFINATELY not worth how you have to get it." Felicity 1 reminded noticing the jealously. "But if you think it would be I'm sure Vanessa would be HAPPY to oblige."

"Uh, no thank you, I'm good." Felicity said shuddering slightly.

"Of course you are." Felicity 1 pointed out.

"So, haunted house first?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Felicity 1 agreed. 'It'll lower our expectations by starting with something COMPLETLY lame.' She thought but didn't dare to say it out loud and sound rude.

They walked to the front of the house and found a jet black large plastic house with a short line in front of it.

The three of them exited the haunted house. Adam and Felicity thought it was lame… Felicity 1 was terrified. "What kind of haunted house… has a CYBERNETIC PLATYPUS?!" Felicity 1 stuttered visibly shaken.

"I know, what were the odds?" Adam asked trying to comfort her.

"What wrong with her?… Me?… You know what I mean." Felicity asked confused but did sound worried.

"Oh she also has a great fear of Platypus', platipie, Platapeople?" Adam said not sure what the right term was.

"It's platypi. Any word with a Greek origin that ends in 'us' you replace the 'us' with an 'i' to make it plural." Felicity corrected not feeling any better. "And to make things worse it was a platyBORG just like Perry."

"Well, it's gone now. You'll be fine." Adam said soothingly.

"Let's just find something else." Felicity suggested. "Help get your mind off of it."

"Alright, how about the Mary go round?" Adam suggested.

"Are there any platypi on the merry-go-round?" Felicity 1 asked.

"No, there are not." Adam said

"I guess," Felicity agreed, any other time she probably would have said no, but it would be a fair cool down.

"Or we could go on that." said Felicity pointing at a roller coaster

Felicity 1 looked at the roller coaster. "…Are there any platypi on the roller coaster?"

"No, no there's not." Felicity answered.

"Are you sure?" Felicity 1 asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"OK, lets go on that." Felicity 1 agreed.

"Drat, ganged up on. Alright, lets go." Adam said.

It was then that despite her current state Felicity 1 realized why Adam was against it… his back. "Actually, we should ride the Merry-Go-Round instead. Everyone likes that idea."

"No, it's okay we can ride the roller coaster you two want to and I have no problems with it." Adam said as confidently as he could.

"No, it's fine. With my current state from the haunted house it was the rush was probably a bad idea anyway." Felicity 1 reminded.

"Well, if you two don't mind..." Adam trailed off.

Though Felicity was confused, she figured there's something deeper to it. "It's fine with me."

"I'm sorry to ruin your guys fun." Adam said awkwardly.

"You're not ruining the fun for us, Adam. Stop telling yourself that." Felicity 1 told him putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a quick kiss. "There's never a boring moment with you around."

"Thanks Feliss. And your right I do tend to blow stuff up." Adam smiled

"And I wasn't even referring to that." Felicity 1 told him making sure she can't hear herself.

Adam blushed slightly as she winked at him. Without another word they headed over to the Merry-Go-Round.

Adam followed along. 'I really love that girl' he thought.

"Merry-go-rounds, another thing I'm surprised we don't own." Felicity 1 joked to Adam while the waited in the short line.

"You like them?" he asked.

"Yeah, especially before big missions 'cause it's still fun but it's still slow paced to keep you in the right mind set." Felicity 1 explained.

"Are you two prepping for a mission now?" asked Felicity.

"That's classified." Felicity 1 told counterpart.

"If you say so, though I don't see how telling me could hurt."

Felicity 1 turned to Adam non verbally asking if it would.

"I think we could tell her."

"OK, then." Felicity 1 turned back to Felicity. "Yes, we have one planned for tomorrow."

"Is it dangerous?" she asked

"Very, but it has to be done, anyways." Felicity 1 answered herself feeling a lot better with her then earlier.

"So why do you two specifically have to do it?" she asked

"There's more people on the mission but the super strength and speed and the fact that we know the building the best usually get us in." Felicity 1 explained.

"Sounds intense." Felicity commented shuddering slightly.

Felicity 1 shrugged, "You get used to it."

"I can't imagine." Felicity said

"You can get used to anything after it's happened for long enough." Felicity one pointed out. "Though, according to Vanessa, Adam stopped screaming sooner than I did."

"Screaming?" Felicity asked.

"From the torture." Felicity 1 answered flatly.

"Oh, sorry you two had to go through that your good people." Felicity said

"That's the problem, we were good so we posed a threat. That's just how the Doofenshmertz family handles threats." Felicity 1 explained as they neared the front of the line.

"Excuse me, but did you say Doofenshmertz?" asked a voice that instantly made Adam and Felicity 1 go stiff.

Felicity turned the source of the voice not even noticing Adam and her counterparts state. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, that's me, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmertz." the man said in an odd sort of voice.

Felicity froze for a second. 'This world's Doofenshmertz isn't really evil and the other one's dead, stop worrying.' She reminded herself calming down. "Oh, we weren't talking about you we were talking about Mayor Doofenshmertz." She lied… it was obvious that she was lying though. She also didn't know the nerve that mentioning the Mayor struck.

"Ah, yes my goody two shoes brother Rodgers. Oh how I hate him!" Doofenshmertz hissed balling his fists.

Felicity's eyes widened, "Wait, you hate him?…" A big smile crept up on her face. "That's insane! I thought I was the only one!" She was 't even lying. As far as she was concerned, Rodger was by far THE WORST mayor the town has ever had.

"Yes! Finally someone gets it!" he said eagerly.

"How do you think I feel?!" Felicity asked equally eager. "I mean, not only is he the most annoying goody two shoes on the face of the planet but the WHOLE time he's been mayor he hasn't done diddly squat for the city, even when it turns to absolute turmoil like with Kau Kau Pau Pau or when all those robots attacked he did NOTHING about it. What on EARTH do people think makes him a good mayor? If you ask me he's by FAR the worst we've ever had."

Adam still had not said a word to the man. It was just to weird to see these two agreeing. Felicity 1 hadn't even moved a muscle since the two started talking. She knew it wasn't the same Doofenshmertz, he was to alive and had too many eyes. That didn't stop it from being terrifying.

"Uh...what's wrong with your friends there?" Doofenshmertz asked Felicity.

Felicity turned to Adam and Felicity 1 noticing this for the first time. "Oh… wow… I'm not sure." She lied horribly. She knew the reason. There was just no good way to explain it. "I'm not sure what to do right now. We haven't known each other very long so this is the first time." That obviously wasn't a lie.

"They seem a bit rigid and sick looking." he said approaching them cautiously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Felicity warned seeing as he was trying to approach them mentally begging that he doesn't ask why but she was unsure of how they'll react but could pretty much guarantee that it would be negative.

"Alright they just seem pale, maybe they need to go see a doctor."

"Didn't you say you were a doctor?" Felicity asked confused.

"Not that kind of doctor. I'm a science doctor." He said.

"Ah, well, how can we get 'em to a doctor doctor?" Felicity asked hoping he was more competent than his lazy, good for nothing brother.

"We could try the teleporter I built."

Felicity's eyes widened in amazement. "You build a teleporter? How could someone that amazing POSSIBLY be related to a deadweight like Roger?"

"I ask myself that on a daily basis." He said.

"So, the teleporter?" Felicity asked getting back on topic having seemingly forgotten the real reason they're like this.

"Yes, I think we can if you can get them to move."

"How much?" Felicity asked him.

"About over there to the purple building."

Felicity stared at the building for a while before turning back to Doofenshmertz, "I doubt I could do that."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It seems too hard." Felicity admitted.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm… not sure." Felicity admitted. "Probably."

"They just look like they're about to hurt someone."

"Which is why I told you that you should stay away from them." Felicity told him hoping he leaves and hoping he doesn't at the same time.

"Well I have to go. Got an inator to finish.

"OK, maybe some other time. It was nice meeting you Dr. Doofenshmertz."

"You as well." he said walking away

"My names Felicity, by the way!" She called after realizing she forgot to do so earlier.

"Alright we'll talk later!" he called back.

"I look forward to it!"

"Is he gone?" Adam asked

"Just a second." Felicity told him waiting for Doofenshmertz to be COMPLETELY out of view. "OK, he's gone."

They both relaxed a bit. "Sorry about that." Adam said.

"It's ok, I can't really blame you." Felicity reassured.

"Yeah well it was not fun." Adam said as they were let in to pick spots on the Mary go round.

The three of them went in Felicity 1 being last when Felicity 1 was suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry mam, you have to wear shoes on the Merry-go-round."

"What?! You're making that up!" Felicity 1 accused.

The worker pointed to a sign that sure enough said 'Shoes must be warn at all times on the merry-go-round'. "It's a safety issue."

"That makes no sense at all." Adam said glaring slightly.

The worker looked at the two noticing their eyes for the first time and took a slight step back in fear. "Look, I don't make the rules. I'm just required to enforce them." He informed putting his hands up defensively. "If you have a problem with them, you can take it up with my boss."

"Not a bad idea where is your boss?" Adam asked still glaring.

"He's stationed at the big building on the north part of the carnival." He explained pointing to said building. "Just ask for Mr. Wilkins and please don't hurt me." The fear was clear in his voice at the last part.

"I'll go you two stay here please." Adam said to Felicity 1 and Felicity

Both Felicity's were confused as to why they had to stay there but didn't try to argue.

* * *

Adam blurred away and appeared at the building. "Can I speak to Mr. Wilkins?" he asked

"Second door on your left." The secretary told him looking bored.

Adam walked and stopped at the door. He pushed it open. "Are you Mr. Wilkins?" he asked.

"Hello, Adam." 'Mr. Wilkins' said in a creepy voice spinning around in his chair to face him with a cold heated glare.

"How on earth do you know my name?" he asked.

'Mr. Wilkins' immediately ripped out a hand-held 'ilizer' and zapped Adam with it making it impossible to move anything but his eyes and mouth. "I have been waiting for you and you're girlfriend, Felicity, to show up." He stood up and walked up behind Adam shutting the door and lifting up his shirt… he could do absolutely nothing about it. "The thing is, you killed my colleague and a good friend of mine… and that is not something I take lightly," As he said the last part, he dragged his fingernails across the skin of Adam's back 'cause Adam to scream. It didn't make a difference though. The room was soundproof. "and because of that little stunt of yours. Both of you will feel the wrath… OF DOCTER ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZABETH OTTO WOLFGANG GUNTHER GALEN GARY COOPER VON RODENNSTEIN!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Adam said sarcastically

Rodney scratched Adam's back again knowing that it was by far the most vulnerable area. "You better watch your tone. Especially, since you already made the mistake of leaving you're precious little girlfriend alone with hundreds of my minions. You're cooperation could decide whether or not she lives to see tomorrow."

"Fine then what do you want Rodney?" Adam growled out

"I want you to suffer." Rodney hissed. "To the point where you'll be BEGGING to be put back on the table with Vanessa." He pulled out a knife and dragged it along his skin making sure to go strait down the middle of each of the needle wounds. "Of course, you're fate is already decided… but you can decide Felicity 1's."

"What do you mean by that!?" Adam asked angrily.

"I mean, that no matter what you do. You're gonna pay for what you did to Heinz… but you'll never know how and it will always be different." Rodney threatened gabbing his knife non-lethally into Adam's back RIGHT on one of the wounds and walked to where he's facing him. "So you can't get used to it like you did with Vanessa… the difference is. If you go willingly, I swear with God as my witness that I will let your girlfriend go and neither me nor anyone working for me will do anything to harm her."

"An interesting proposal, but how do I know you'll keep your word?" Adam asked. Adam had noticed the feeling coming back to his legs He just had to keep this man talking.

Rodney shrugged, "Are you willing to risk it?"

"I need to know, because it will have been pointless for me if you hurt her any way." Adam said curling and uncurling his toes in his shoes. He was almost free.

Rodney pulled out a remote with two buttons on it. One tells his men… and woman, to kill her. The other tells them to letter her go. "Then I guess I could just tell them to kill her now. By the way," He took his ray gun back out and zapped Adam with it again. "you think I don't know my own ilizer?"

"Fine I'll come though I doubt you could kill her." Adam said.

"Then we'll see how willing you are to protect her." Rodney told him flipping the reverse switch and zapping him returning him to normal… Adam normal anyway

"So, what's stopping me from killing you now?" Adam asked

Rodney held up the fate-ilizer (The remote). "This. Plus if you kill me, they kill her; you break the remote, they kill her; you just try and injure me, I push the button, they kill her."

"You really think your friends have what it takes to kill her?" He asked skeptical.

"Well, there's hundreds of them but only one of her and they each have one of these." Rodney held up the Par-ilizer (the ray gun). "Including her precious little counterpart."

"Wait so the other her works for you?" He asked. She had seemed so nice mostly...

"Of course, why do you think she asked so many questions and avoided answering any?"

"I just figured she was a naturally awkward person. What did you have to do to get her on your side?" Adam asked

"Nothing really, she's just naturally evil and knows how it feels to have someone so close to you die. Plus, it helps that she's my adopted daughter."

"Well that is shocking you adopted a daughter in a different dimension. As for who ever died I have a feeling you killed them somehow." Adam said simply. "Alright you leave her alone I'll come with you."

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Felicity 1 asked clearly starting to get worried. With them, that's never a good sign. "I'm gonna go check on him." Felicity tried to blur off but found herself unable to move.

"You're not going anywhere." Felicity told her with an evil smirk and the Par-ilizer still pointed at her.

"I… what's going on here!?" Felicity asked.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Felicity trailed when a message went through her ear… she looked disappointed. "Someone stronger then me get her out of here THEN unfreeze her!"

One of the larger men in the Mary go round line picked her up and carried her away. "Let me go!" she yelled, but he ignored her.

The man dropped her off right outside the carnival, went back in so he still has the numbers on his side, then flipped the reverse switch on his Par-ilizer, and zapped her back to Felicity 1 normal.

Felicity 1 was about to go back in there to save Adam since something was CLEARLY up but concluded that she can't do it on her own so she opened a portal back to the 2nd Dimension and went through it and blurred off to find Candace and Isabella 1. If she does this behind their backs and they find out they might unapprove tomorrow's mission. She found them as well as others in the strategy room. "Candace, Isabella!" she gasped out causing them all to look up at her worried.

"Hey, Feliss what's up you look concerned." Candace said.

"Adam's in trouble! No time to explain! We need to get to the 1st Dimension!"

"Alright fine let's go explain on the way." Candace said.

The headed through the portal as Felicity explained everything she knew that's related to the problem.

"Maybe it would be easier if we use the time altering device." Isabella suggesting clearly as worried for her brother as Felicity 1 is

"Maybe, but we still would not know if they are prepared for that." Candace pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't even know who we're dealing with." Felicity 1 pointed out. "At first I was obviously thinking Vanessa but she wouldn't have just let me go like that."

"I have no clue who it could be either, but we have to do something." Isabella said

"You think I don't know that?!" Felicity 1 accidentally yelled. When she realized this she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Sorry, anyways, the time altering device is a good idea. It's not a hundred percent guarantee but it does definitely put the odds in our favor a little better."

"That, and from what you told us they have devices that can freeze us in place."

"That is correct… well… everything but the eyes and mouth and it almost seems like most if not all of the people there are with the unknown villain." Felicity 1 explained.

"So we're outnumbered then?" James asked

Felicity 1 sighed, "Very."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger ending! Read and Review see you next chap! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nothing to say really. Thanks to Out with a Whoosh and Thunk for betaing and being my co-author. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

A scream rang through and only through the room as the tip of the whip connected with Adam's back. Rodney raised the whip again and was about to bring it down when the locked clicked and the door swung open then closed again.

"Daddy!" Felicity whined her purse, which obviously held her par-ilizer, balancing on her wrist by the straps. "Why did we have to let the other me go?! I could have had a lot of... fun with her!" She grinned evil thinking of what she could have done.

"Because sweety the fight is with this one." He gestured to Adam. "Not her."

Adam started to chuckle then his chuckle turned out right insane sounding laughter.

"Can I borrow that for a second?" Felicity asked motioning to the whip which he handed to her so she proceeded to whip him with perfect aim. "Stop laughing!"

This for some reason only made him laugh even harder after he yelled. "It's cute, you really believe he loves you." Adam smirked at her.

Felicity cracked the whip again. "Shut up! He does to! Otherwise, he wouldn't have taken me in in the first place!"

Adam hissed , but kept his smirk in place. "Yes, he would he would if he thought you could be a useful pawn to him and his plans. Tell me honestly when did he first come into your life? Sometime right after you lost someone important to you right?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Felicity whipped him again but noting happened. She groaned rolling up the whip. "Dad! He's not screaming anymore!"

"Oh don't worry. He will."

Adam continued to laugh. "You're mad Felicity, because you know I'm right aren't I? I've been fighting guys like him for a while now and they are all the same. They will do anything to get what they want or need. I can almost guarantee whoever you lost just before you met him. He killed them all so he could have his perfect little pawn. And like all pawns when you've served your purpose he'll sacrifice you to keep himself the king safe." Adam said still laughing in that insane fashion.

"You don't know me! And you don't know him!" She pointed to her adoptive father. "You think you do but you don't! Besides! So what if he does end up sacrificing me like you say?! It would still be better than going back to that God forsaken orphanage!"

"There is another option. You could always come with us. I mean really this guy will never care about you, not even a little. You could live a happy life with us. Really, is this man worth sacrificing your life for!?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you and I both know that that's a big fat lie. You'd never let anywhere near that place."

"Yes, we would and with us you have you would people who actually care what happens to you. You and Feliss look so much alike we change some papers and just like that your fraternal twin sisters. I mean really, is this man worth dying for?"

Felicity was about to comment but she was interrupted. "You realize I'm right here right?" Rodney pointed out. "And you're not taking my daughter anywhere!"

"Yeah, Rodney I know you're there and honestly, I don't care. You know everything I've said has been right on the mark. You don't care about her and I know you killed her parents you practically told me so when you first captured me." Adam smirked.

"He didn't kill my parents! I was there when it happened you insensitive jerk!" Felicity snapped though it was clear in her face and voice that she was just trying not to breakdown crying at the moment.

"Then, explain to me what happened and I will explain to you how he did it." Adam said simply.

Felicity took a deep breath and tried really hard to keep her voice steady. "I was eight years old, we were in the car on the way to dinner when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller id and said it was work. He tried to answer it and my mom tried to stop him. While they were too busy fighting, I notice that we were starting to swerve into the opposite lane." Her voice was definitely starting to crack. "I tried to bring it to their attention but it was too late as we hit a car going the right direction… and don't you dare try and say that he or someone working for him was driving that car because it DID try to swerve… just not enough." By now she just couldn't stop it as a few tears started to fall everything went black and I woke up a month later only to find out that they both died from blood loss." Her legs got weak and she plopped down on the floor despite a chair being a mere two feet away.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you some guy working for him was driving that truck. It would probably be a lie. I will say this you don't know who your dad worked for do you?" Felicity paused she had not known who her dad's boss had been all she knew about it was the company had been called Wolfgang Industries.

"All you know is that his boss had a lot of money. Now a lot of money gives you a lot of access to things like satellite surveillance of an employee. Now, with that you could monitor someone's habits and know they always answer the phone for work and that their wife does not like it. So, conceivably, if as their boss, and your smart enough you could watch them and call at the right time to cause them to lose focus on the road and well the rest really explains itself from there."

Felicity put her face in her hands trying her best to process all of this. "I can't believe it. All this time."

"I'm not trying to be an ass or a jerk I'm just trying to make you think about it. If you still want to be on his side that's your choice. I have nothing other to say than this think about it." Adam said as Rodney had henchmen drag him from the room. Rodney followed Adam out vowing to make the boy scream.

Right before he went into the other room, Rodney turned back to Felicity. "Don't listen to him sweetie. He's just trying to get inside your head. After all, he murdered Heinz in cold blood right in front of his daughter. He's a home-breaker, never forget that." With that he left to the other room.

"You failed to mention the part where he could have given up but choose to try and kill my friend instead." Adam snarled.

Rodney kicked him in the stomach. Adam swayed, but stayed standing.

"Tell me what bugs you more that I told what you did to her parents or that I won't die easily?" Adam asked.

Rodney's henchmen tied Adam to a very common yet little known Purist punishment device called the liars rack. "I don't wanna kill you Adam." he said maniacally as he walked over to the crank. "That would be far too nice."

* * *

Before he could turn it, as if by magic, Adam was suddenly back in the mansion lying stomach down on a bed in the infirmary. He knowingly let out a sigh of relief. "The time altering device." He whispered to himself before turning his head to the side where he saw this dimension's Felicity kneeling next to the bed clearly shaken.

"Yeah, looks like we activated it just in time." Felicity commented with her voice trembling slightly. "I was afraid I was going to lose you." She laid her head down on the bed.

"Well, he was not going to kill me just hurt me a lot." Adam said looking at her.

"Did you ever find out who the person was? Maybe why they did it?" She asked having never found either of those out.

"Oh, that was way to many names Rodney from this dimension, he's very mad that I killed Heinz and I'm pretty sure he killed the other you's family and adopted her." Adam said as though this sort of thing happened often

"So, nothing new but the person." She commented accurately. "What did they do to your back?" Of course she had noticed it. It was bloody and raw as if they whipped him… she hoped beyond hope that that wasn't the case.

"They may have sort of whipped me." Adam mumbled. Not looking her in the eyes.

"That little bastard!" Felicity cussed angerly.

"Don't be mad at her she was brainwashed from a young age. It's him that's the problem."

"I said bastard… not bitch." She corrected.

"Oh right, but you thought it."

"Did she whip you as well or just allow it?"

"Both at different points." Adam said honestly.

Felicity hissed gripping the sheets in anger. "It's always something with us."

"Yeah,the moral is we should just stay home all the time." Adam chuckled.

"That is not at all the moral. We still have duties to both dimensions and since we do we hide away in the face of danger?" Felicity corrected in disbelief that he would say that as she sat up. "You know what they say, what doesn't kill you…"

"Makes you stronger." Adam finished. She had a point, but still he wished they could do one thing without it turning into a life and death struggle. He sighed and went to roll onto his back.

Felicity stopped him from that by the shoulder, "That does not mean you should do that."

"But it won't kill me." Adam said.

"… I really need to rethink my advice. I was more reffering to the trouble that comes to us like earlier today or trouble that we come to for a good and planed reason like tomorrow… if that's still on. I'm not exactly sure right now."

"Why wouldn't the mission be on?" Adam asked looking worried.

"Well, it all comes down to whether or not Dr. Baljeet's willing to release you by then." Felicity explained.

"I'm sure he will my back is not that bad." Adam said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Felicity glanced over at Isabella who was sitting on just out of Adam's current view… she looked almost like… "Isabella, are you hiding something from us?" She asked knowing that look.

"Huh. Oh, me hiding something what are you talking about, Feliss?" She asked hastily

"You just… seem like you are." Felicity trailed.

"No, no why would do that?" she asked a bit quickly.

Felicity frowned and turned to Adam. "Adam, I know you can't see her right now but did that or did that not sound like she's hiding something from us?"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Good, so, it's not just me." she turned back to Isabella. "You SURE there's not something."

"Well, maybe one tiny thing." Isabella said evasively.

"Then, what is it?" Felicity asked her eyes narrow. "If it's so 'tiny' then why can't you tell us?"

"Well see I may have had a chat with Dr. Baljeet..." She trailed off looking nervous.

"A chat or a chat?" Felicity asked putting a certian emphasis on the second 'chat' showing meaning.

"The second one." Isabella said quietly.

Before she got mad, Felicity figured she better ask, "What did he say and/or do that made you have that chat with him?" she used the same tone on the word.

"Well, he's the reason Candace and the other me found out about Katie and that mission." She said prepared for the imminent explosion.

Felicity took a really deep breath, "I'll be right back." and she blurred off to Dr. Baljeet's office which was fairly near by since they were already in the infirmary. "Hey Dr. Baljeet." she kept her voice steedy, she had to make sure he was done on the antidote before blowing up on him.

"Hello Felicity. Katies antidote is all done it s the green vial behind you." He said smiling as he pointed to it.

Felicity looked at the vial but didn't grab it yet. She couldn't risk breaking it. Dr. Baljeet blinked and found himself against the wall a few feet in the air by his throat. He could still breath enough to talk… barely. "Now, why on EARTH did you tell Candace and Isabella 1 about our mission?!"

"I-well, that is...I kind of wanted to spite you guys just for once."

Felicity flung the doctor across the room before appearing right next to him and holding him down with her foot. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now."

"I'm the best doctor that Firestorm and O.W.C.A have." He muttered quickly.

"We could find someone else, this place is crawling with geniuses."

"Because, killing me won't make anything better." He stuttered

Felicity sighed and got off of him, "You're just lucky Adam and I weren't even on that mission."

"I know I'm sorry." He said scouting away from her quickly.

"Just remember that next time you pull a stupid stunt like this, you won't be getting out so easily." With that, Felicity blurred back to Adam's hospital room swiping the antidote on her way out.

"So what happened?" Adam asked.

"He told me that he finished Katie's antidote," she held up the vial. "I attaked him holding him up by the throat, he said that he did it in spite of us, I throw him across the room, he talked me out of killing him, I told him it wont be that easy next time, and then I left." Felicity explained casually.

"Oh well, as long as that's all." Adam shrugged.

Felicity turned to Isabella holding up the vial, "Would you mind antidoting her? She hates me."

"Why can't Adam do it?" Isabella asked as now Adam was sitting up in bed.

Felicity turned back to Adam, "You think you're up to it?"

"Yeah, I suppose, I mean what could happen?" Adam asked taking the vial.

"I guess right." Felicity admitted. "Just be careful."

* * *

"I will." Adam said confidently. He took the vial and blurred away. He arrived at Katie's cell. He entered quietly and cleared his throat when he was right in front of her.

Katie looked up at him with a smile, "Hi, Adam."

"Hello Katie. I need you to drink this." Adam said holding out the vial filled with green liquid.

"I take it this is the antidote?" Katie asked taking the vial but not opening it or anything.

"Yeah it is you need to drink it all." He said leaning down and taking the lid off for her. He stayed by her just in case she tried to throw the vial.

Katie stared at it for a while but eventually drank it since the alternative was staying in this cell for the rest of eternity. It felt cold going down her throat then her stomach. Adam waited he had no clue what she would be like, but the antidote was supposed to be fast acting. Katie shivered slightly as she finished the last of the antidote.

Her eyes seemed to go blank for a second and then she came back to reality looking horrified with herself. "Adam, what did I do?" She asked

Adam proceeded to explain everything she did as a traitor… the traitorish stuff anyway.

Katie couldn't believe her ears. "I really did all that? I'm SO sorry Adam."

"It's as okay as it's going to get you were not in your right mind at the time. I know that you would not have done any of it otherwise and that helps a bit." Adam said not really looking at her.

"I know you'll never be able to fully forgive me." Katie admitted looking away as well. "I probably wouldn't either if the roles were reversed."

"Yeah, but we could at the very least be friends after while." Adam said quietly.

"If you let me out of this cell of course." Katie pointed out, she had never been in the mansion till she appeared here but she was smart enough to know that she was in a cell, which more than likely owned by either Firestorm or the OWCA, at the moment.

"Right, if your ready you can leave now." Adam said standing up.

Katie stood up slightly shaky. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just a little dizzy is all." Katie reassured.

"Alright come on we'll go slow." He said. With that Adam unlocked the cell and headed out with Katie slowly but surely following him. He kept glancing at her as they walking to make sure she was still following him and made sure to keep the same pace as her. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you I'm just dizzy." She looked around the unknown place. "Where are we anyways?" Katie asked, successfully changing the subject… plus, she really wanted to know.

"Daniels Manor/Headquarters." Adam said simply.

Katie gave a slight huff at the mention of the name recognizing it as Felicity's last name. Right mind or not she still hates Felicity since she still loves Adam. "Oh." She said, with a slight hiss.

"Are you sure your alright?" Adam asked noticing her huff and getting curious.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?"

"Until you stop huffing every time I saw something to do with Feliss." Katie huffed again. "Like that." Adam said simply.

"What? Do I have to like everyone, now?" Katie asked in annoyance, she hated Feliss, Feliss hated her right back. Why can't he just leave it at that?

"No, I just don't know why you two hate each other when the longest conversation you've ever had is about five minutes." Adam said. He could be oblivious sometimes not to the extent of Phineas, but still.

"I'm your ex-girlfriend, she's your current girlfriend… since when do those ever get along. Besides, it's obvious that she hates me right back."

"Oh! I still think that's a dumb reason to hate each other. I'm not even that great. In fact, I'm a jerk when I want to be." Adam said leading her up the stairs. He had to admit a part of him still liked Katie. Enough that if left unchecked, Feliss might actually have something to worry about. After all, you did not just stop caring about people

"I don't think so… where are we headed to?" She asked not knowing a single inch of the mansion.

"I know so...and the medical wing or the kitchen you pick."

"The kitchen." Katie chose hoping Felicity wasn't there. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Alright, how fast would you like to get there?" Adam asked.

"This speed is fine. I'm not really THAT hungry." Really she just wanted to spend as much time with Adam as possible. Maybe she could get him back.

"Alright, less fun though." Adam said with smile. "So, Katie after you eat, you like everyone else here will get a room. After that you are free to explore the house. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yes, where can I find something to change into?" She asked unhappy with her current outfit. She was tempted to asked where Felicity was so that she can avoid her butshe decided against it concluding that it could just anger Adam.

"Oh, that would be most of the third floor there's a lot of clothes there." Adam said in an offhand way.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes." Katie commented in surprise. "Almost like living in a mall… and the escalators certainly add to that feeling."

"Yeah, well there's a lot more here than most malls could ever fit." Adam said seriously.

"Yeah, it's starting to look that way so I'll take you're word for it." Katie agreed seeing no point in arguing.

"Good here we are." Adam said as they arrived at the first floor kitchen.

"This place is amazing." Katie commented raiding the fridge for something to eat/make.

Adam was going to leave her to i, but his stomach growled. He was going to pass it off as nothing, but Katie had heard.

"Sit down eat with me." She said gesturing towards the table

Adam sighed and took a seat at the table. It felt weird. It was usually the other way around with him and Felicity.

Katie looked at the clock, it was 1:30 in the afternoon. "You didn't eat lunch, did you?" She guessed.

"No, I was otherwise occupied at the time." Adam said thinking of the whipping and thankful he had put his shirt on.

Katie desided it was best not to question it, "Well, no one bothered to give me any lunch." seeing as they were offically looking for a meal she had an idea. "How's spaghetti sound?"

Adam chuckled low enough that Katie did not hear it thinking of when he and Felicity had tried to make spaghetti. "That sounds good." He said simply

Katie proceeded to pull out the necessary ingredients and a non-sexist pan. "You can help if you'd like."

"No, no I'll stay out of your way." Adam said thinking that close contact with Katie was likely not a good idea.

"Suit yourself, I guess." Katie said sounding disappointed as she filled the pan with water and placed it on the stove. Realizing her mistake, she pulled out a second non-sexist pan to make the sauce in

"Try not to cook the sauce to long." Adam said despite himself.

"Oh, so you don't trust my cooking skills?" Katie asked as she started browning the hamburger for the sauce.

"I do, I'm just used to doing the cooking." Adam shrugged. It was true he liked to cook.

"Then, why don't you wanna help?" She asked keeping a continuous watch on the browning hamburger and making sure it doesn't burn

"Well, you know two people in the kitchen at once they are bound to get in each other's way." He said

That and the close contact with you might be a problem. He thought.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Katie reassured geting beyond annoyed but she didn't show it.

"Fine." Adam said caving and very carefully taking over with the sauce. He tried very hard to not touch Katie in any way.

Katie slid out of him and over to the spice rack. "Now, this may sound a little disgusing in thought," she found and grabbed to spice she was looking for. "but spaghetti tastes REALLY good with a little of this in the sauce." She held on a small shaker of chili powder.

"Chili Powder...sure why not?" Adam shrugged gesturing towards the sauce pan.

Katie walked back to the spice pan half accidentally brushing against Adam in the process before shaking a quick dash of the spicy… spice in the sauce. Before checking on the noodles, that she obviously put in earlier, real quick. "This is gonna be delicious, trust me."

Adam involuntarily shivered slightly as she brushed against him. "Alright, I'm to hungry to argue." He said trying his best not to look at her as he added the meat to the sauce.

"Well, you're in luck, just a few more minutes and it'll be ready to serve." Katie commented glancing back at him with a smile.

What both of them failed to notice were the two colorless eyes watching them the whole time. As she saw Adam shiver from Katie brushing against him… the same way he did with her back in Virtual Second Dimension Paris and many times following that they start to fill with tears as she blured off to her room, her original room, not the one her and Adam have pretty much shared recently

Adam however stopped when he saw her smile and squinted suspiciously at her. "What was that for?" He asked.

"What was what for?" Katie asked innocently.

"The smile." Adam said simply.

"I'm just happy is all." She answered simply as that.

"Why, what's got you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" Adam asked.

"I just really love cooking." She undetectably half-lied. She really did love cooking and Adam knew that… it just wasn't the whole reason.

"What are you not telling me?" Adam asked simply pulling the food off the stove and staring at her.

"You know me so well." She observed avoiding the subject.

"Katie answer me." Adam said calmly though he was starting to get mad.

Katie sighed, "Listen Adam, I know that whether I like it or not you're dating Felicity and all but the thing is… I still love you." She admitted visibly embarrassed.

Adam had not known what he expected, but that had been very low on the list. "Well, that's a problem you're going to have to get over because I love Felicity and somehow I don't think she'll share." Adam said simply.

* * *

Another thing both of them were not aware of was the security camera's that were there. Mr. Daniels had been watching the whole thing he had even seen Felicity and was about to leave and console her when this conversation had started. He stopped and elected to see how this played out before he went to speak with his daughter.

Katie gave a sad sigh not making eye contact, "I know, that still doesn't change how I feel though. Just makes it so I can't do anything about it.

"Well I'm sorry. I still care about you, but I love her and honestly I don't see that changing any time soon. We had our and yes it technically ended because of Vanessa, but Feliss is a wonderful girl and I would not trade her for anything." Adam said.

Mr. Daniels smiled as he sent the recording of the conversation to two separate rooms. Adam and Felicity's and Felicity's original room as he was unsure which room she was in. His daughter really did pick a nice boy.

In Felicity's room her T.V flicked on and she heard the conversation from the beginning even the parts she had been there for. All of this unknown to Adam and Katie.

Though this caught Felicity by surprise, she turned to the tv for a while, all it did was make it worse… till they got to the parts she just missed. She let out a small smile and wiped her eyes knowing that she really did pick the right boy. As she whiped her tears off her hand she remembered that she forgot to tell him why she's afraid of water like she had promised.

Katie looked up at Adam, "Well, as long as you're happy, I guess I can be, too."

"Thank you Katie. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Felicity." Adam said simply and to her great surprise he blurred away.

He went to their room and found it empty. "Where did she go off to now?" Adam asked out loud.

* * *

Having seen that Adam left Felicity blurred off after him and the two literally halfway. Her normally colorless eyes had a little bit of red in them making it obvious that she was crying earlier. Neither said a word for a short while.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked looking worried.

"I am now." Felicity answered simply. "Sorry, I had kind of… spied on you and Katie's conversation." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, you did. How much of that did you catch?" Adam asked running a hand through his hair.

"At first I only caught till Katie brushed against you going to put the… chili powder… in the… spaghetti." She tried to ignore how disgusting that sounded. "And since you shivered when that happened just like with me I blurred off to what's SUPPOSED to be my room but then the rest randomly appeared on that untouched tv in my room." That last part still confused her.

"So what your saying is a magical television saved my realationship?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe it's a sign that we should watch more tv." Felicity joked returning the hug. "You still wanna know why I hate water so much?"

"Yeah, you never explained that you love showers, but all other water is a no." Adam said maneuvering so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's just that it's a clear liquid." She started as she layed her head his shoulder. "It reminds me too much of those awful chemicals back on the table. The only reason I'm ok with showers is because the alternative is being absolutely revolting."

"Really your chemicals were clear? Mine were yellow green." Adam said pulling her as close as he could.

"That's weird." Felicity thought about it for a second. "Well, they were different tormentors."

"Yeah, so we've got a few more hours. What do you want to do?" Adam asked

"Well, believe it or not I did not go to the kitchen to spy on you, that just happened on it's own." Felicity hinted.

"Tell you waht we can go to any kitchen and I'll make you whatever you what." Adam said lifting her up bridal style.

"Anything but spagetti with chili powder." Felicity half-joked. Seriously, what was Katie thinking?

"You got it. Chicken and rice?" He asked as he carried her down the hall.

"Sure… why are you carrying me anyways?" She asked though she obviously didn't mind.

"I just felt like it I can put you down if you want." He said stopping

"No, I'm happy right here." She told him snuggling her head into him.

"I had hoped so." Adam said.

"Ah, how much super-strength comes in handy." She commented blissfully.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Adam said.

"I'm starting to see why when I carried you to bed you fell asleep before we got there. It kind of hard not to actually." Felicity added, her voice was even showing her point.

"Tired?" He asked smiling down at her.

"A little bit… I have no idea why… more hungry though.

"Well let's get you some food."

"Ok," Felicity trailed shifting slightly.

Adam walked them to another kitchen and sat her down at the table. "Wait here."

"You mean I can't help?" Felicity joke whined.

"You can if you want." Adam shrugged.

"Wait what?" Felicity asked, it was a joke, he was suppose to say no.

"Yeah in fact despite my better judgement I think I'll let you boil the water for the rice." Adam said smiling.

"Whatever happened to 'not a chance' on if I'll ever get to try it again?" Felicity asked still very surprised.

"I have confidence in you." Adam shrugged.

"Ok and you'll see once and for all that that pan was sexist!" She exclaimed standing up determined.

"I still say pans can't be sexist." Adam smirked in a challenging way.

"You're on!" Felicity declared her eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" Felicity declared in triumph as she stood in front of the non-blown up pan of successfully boiling water. "See? I TOLD you that pan in virtual Paris was sexist!"

"Alright, I guess the pan was sexist." Adam conceded defeat as he poured the rice in. "Don't get to smug, Feliss."

Felicity went and sat back down… she wasn't willing to push it by helping with something else. She still had a smug smile though.

A few minutes later he placed a plate of steaming chicken and rice in front of her and a soda. "Lunch or early dinner." Adam said smiling

"Thanks, and it's lunch, I was too busy saving you and making sure you're ok to eat lunch earlier.." Felicity corrected as she began eating.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Adam said.

"It's not you're fault." She reminded taking another bite.

"Oh, I'm hungry, but my plateful is still cooking."

"I know I'm like, the polar opposite of a cooking expert but… shouldn't you keep a watch on it while it's cooking?" Felicity asked as she had just finished her plate.

"No it'll be fine." Adam said with confidence.

Felicity shrugged, "Ok, you're the cooking expert."

"Exactly." Adam said smiling as a timer went off.

"I take it now you're supposed to do something." Felicity asked referring to the timer.

"Not burn the chicken." Adam said simply.

"Great, then go 'not burn the chicken'." Felicity told him humorously then she remembered something. "We never ate breakfast… did we?"

Adam did just that returning moments later with a plate of his own. "Nope, we just got dressed and left.

"You need to teach me how to cook sometime." Felcity commented putting her empty plate in the sink as she was already finished.

"I will, we can start day after tomorrow." Adam said optimistically.

"Look forward to it."

"Thinking about the mission made Adam consider the possibility that some of them may not come back. The thought scared him. Feliss could see the sudden fear in his face. She wanted so bad to tell him the it was going to be ok but she learned it was best to not make promises she might not be able to keep so she didn't say a word.

"You're all going to make it." Adam said after a while looking determined.

This however terrified Felicity as she hoped it was only poor word choice. "'You're'? Why not 'we're'? What gonna happen to you?!" she asked completely panicked.

"I'm going to make sure you all make it. I will to, but the my part of the plan is the most risky especially if something were to go wrong." Adam said honestly.

"You know I'd never let that happen to you, Adam. You know I can't live without you!" Felicity reminded in an almost begging voice.

"You won't have to." Adam said looking determined.

Felicity laid her head down on the kitchen table, "How dis we get into this conversation?"

"I'm not sure." Adam said sitting beside her.

"Funny how quickly converasions can drift." She commented not bothering to sit up.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay." Adam said with confidence.

There was no response for a while but when Adam actually took a look, he found that she had actually fallen asleep. Adam smiled, he ate his food then gently picked her up bridal style and walked her to their room.

Felicity woke later the sun was low in the sky and she was in the room she shared with Adam, who she noticed was nowhere to be found. Instinctively, she blurred off to find him. She found him nowhere in the house.

"Adam? What are you doing all the way out here?" Felicity asked sounding worried. They were still technically on their land but just barely.

"I needed the time to think so I came out here." Adam said

"Does that mean I should leave?" Felicity asked even though it was the one of the last things she wanted to do.

"No, you can stay." Adam said smiling back at her.

"What are you thinking about anyways?" She asked hoping that it was just about the mission considering the logical alternative.

"Just the mission what else?" Adam asked still starring out into the sky.

"Nothing." Felicity 'answered' embarressed for thinking that he was thinking about Katie in the first place.

"I'm just worried is all." Adam said

"And you think I'm not? Especially after what you said back at lunch! Besides, you obviously remember what happened last time we tried to kill Vanessa."

"Slightly." Adam said

"If only there was a way to make it easier." Felicity thought out loud. "Raise our odds a little better."

"I know, but I've got nothing." Adam huffed staring in the direction of Danville.

"At least the plan seems fairly solid." Felicity reminded.

"True, does not make me any less nervous." Adam reminded.

"Was worth a shot. Didn't make me feel any better either."

"It'll work. It's just, there are so many risks." Adam said

"But we know there's those risks, which raises the chances a little." Felicity added thinking about the carnival.

"You have a point I just worry." Adam said

"I'm pretty sure everyone on the mission is worried about it. It's a scary mission." Felicity reminded awkwardly.

"Yeah this is just how I deal with it." Adam sighed as she stood beside him.

"I have to admit, it IS rather relaxing." She beamed.

"Yeah and quiet." Adam said. Felicity didn't say anything as she just enjoyed it. "We should head inside dinner soon." Adam said after awhile.

This surprised Felicity, "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours you looked like you needed the sleep." Adam said shrugging

"Didn't we agree that if one of us sleeps too long, the other would wake them up with a kiss?" Felicity asked with a pout.

Adam walked over and pulled her into a kiss. "Better?" He asked when they separated.

"Almost." She pulled him into another kiss.

"Now?" Adam asked painting when they separated

"Yes, now. Let's head back inside." She said panting as well.

Smiling he placed an arm around her waist and walked back towards the house.

"Just remember Adam, we're us." Felicity reminded as they left.

Adam smiled, "You're right about that."

"Okay, I was worried we were some other people. Like maybe an Adam 1." That actually got her thinking about an Adam 1 but shot it down considering what happened last time she thought like that.

"I met Adam 1 once nice guy runs the medical department at the other base." Adam said.

"Oh, that's cool." Felicity commented.

"Yeah I never told you that?" Adam asked in confusion.

"…I don't think so."

"Huh, well now you know." Adam shrugged.

"I still don't know why I was so tired in the first place though." Felicity commented changing the subject.

"I don't either." Adam said shrugging

"Well, anything you feel like talking about or should we just blur there?"

"Lets take our time."

"Okay." Felicity agreed laying her head against Adam and the walked. "We'll need all the energy we can get tomorrow anyways."

"Yeah we will, but we've got each other. We'll be fine."

"And we're still us." She added with a smile. "Together, there's nothing we can do."

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed The chapter. Read and Review.  
****Bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi people. Sorry for the delay, but it took a bit to get the mission done. However we're back so sit back relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Felicity woke the next morning feeling slightly nervous. As she looked over she found Adam sitting at the end of the bed already dressed in an all black Firestorm uniform. He was starring out the window watching the sun rise in the distance.

"Morning, Adam." She greeted softly. "How long have you been up?"

"About two hours." He said looking at her and smiling.

Felicity looked at the still rising sun, "Adam, what did I tell you about needing the energy today?"

"We went to bed at nine last night, Feliss. I would say me sleeping from then until three thirty is a good nights rest." Adam said.

"If you say so, I guess." With that, she gave her boyfriend a kiss which did help her feel a little better.

"I've just always been an early riser for these things." Adam said as they separated.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She adjusted her posision so she was sitting more comfortably. "Good thing we went to bed so early then."

"Yeah it, is." Adam said sitting by her.

"Did you eat anything?" She asked knowing him.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

"Should I get dressed first?" She asked looking down at her pajamas.

"If you want to." Adam said shrugging.

"Ok, be right back." She blured off and reappeared now dressed. "Now we can go get something to eat."

"Sure, what do want?" Adam asked

"Well, let's stick to the traditional meals so… how about some omlets?" She pitched.

"I like that idea." Adam smiled.

"I figured you might." Felicity held out her hand while smiling at him.

They walked in silence and arrived to find James and Adyson 1 already there.

"Adam, thank goodness, I don't know how to cook!" James gasped out dramatically

This made Felicity laugh as Adam went to work, "Grab a number, bucko."

"Oh, come on, I've known him longer I should get the first whatever it is he's making.." James huffed.

"Ok, how long of that was sent without him hating your guts either because you were a traitor or you stole his girlfriend," Felicity reminded, her eyes narrow. "and it's omlets, by the way."

"Come on, that was only a little while ago. We've known each other for years." James shrugged.

"Betrayal runs deep in Firestorm. Especially, if the traitors someone you've know for years." Felicity reminded then smirked. "Plus, I'm his girlfriend, which get's me bonus points."

"Dang, she played the girlfriend card sorry James she wins." Adyson 1 said raising Felicity's hand in victory.

"Victoire!" Felicity shouted in victory… and French.

"You speak French?" James asked.

"Juste un peu." Felicity answered holding her fingers up and close together.

"Where did you learn French!?" James asked.

"I'd REALLY prefer not to talk about it." Felcity told him in a completely serious tone. In actuality, one of the human guards back in DEI spoke French and she had picked up on a few phrases back on the table.

"Yeah, ライブし、ライブを聞かせ." Adam said surprising everyone.

"What?" Felicity asked in confusion since she doesn't speak Japanesse.

"Sorry, I said live and let live." Adam shrugged.

Felcity thought about it for a second. "Was that Japanese?"

"Yes, yes it was. Why?" Adam asked.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanesse." Felicity observed though desided best not to ask why.

Adam walked over with her omlet and slid it onto her plate. As he did he whispered; "My guards spoke Japanese often."

She thanked him, then whispered, "Mine spoke French." to where only Adam could hear.

Adam nodded then went back to cook the others' food.

Felicity ate her omlet and in the awkward silence she couldn't help but think about the mission. It's a good thing she had that nap because she was having nightmares about it all night.

"Anyone else nervous?" James asked. Felicity, Adam, and Adyson 1 all honestly rose their hands. "Good so I'm not alone." He sighed

"Everyone understandably is," Felicity reminded.

"Yeah, I just needed to ask." James said

"We still have hours left till the mission though." Felicity reminded finishing her omlet.

"Does not make me any less nervous." James said.

"Yeah, I figured out yesterday with Adam that nothing really helps that." Felicity commented turning to him. "Besides, not to sound selfish but I was actually more talking to myself."

"Right, sorry." James sighed.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Felicity reassured.

"Still." He shrugged as Adam gave everyone else their omelets

"I'm gonna go check on your sister." Felicity told Adam standing up.

"Alright, we'll be here." Adam smiled.

* * *

Felicity blurred off to Isabella's room having a feeling that she's in there, the door was closed but the lights were turned on so that told her she was right. She knocked on the door. "Isabella? It's Felicity."

"With or without Adam?" Isabella called through the door.

"Without, he's back in the kitchen making omlets for James, Adyson 1, and hopefully himself." Felicity answered through the door, hoping she'll let her in though confused as to why it mattered if Adam was there.

"Come in." She called through the door.

Felicity opened the door and came in closing it behind her. She immediately noticed how red the girls eyes were. "What's wrong?" She asked taking a seat next to her future sister-in-law.

"I'm just worried and Phineas." She sighed.

"Yeah, Adam told me about your relationship problems." She mentally facepalmed, now she might get mad at Adam for telling her.

"He did?" She asked seeming a bit surprised, but not mad.

"Yeah," Felicity answered nervously. "It's why I came to check on you."

"Well, at least he only told you." She sighed.

"As far as I know. So, you wanna talk about exactly what happened? Sometimes it helps." Felicity edged gently.

"Well, it's just he never seems to have the time to spend with me. He's always busy inventing things. Not that it would be bad, but he never stops. I mean, even your dad, James, and Adam take time to stop and be with those important to them." She said in a rush as though she had needed to tell someone.

Felicity put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sure he meant well, he'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I know, but it does not help much." Isabella sighed looking close to tears again.

"It's gonna be ok, Izzy." Felicity gently rubbed her back. "We're all here for you and things are gonna find a way to work out one way of another." She explained before thinking, 'Where's that magic television when you need it?'

"Thank you, Feliss." Isabella said smiling slightly.

"You think you'll be good enough for today's mission?" Felicity asked cautiously. "Besides, being nervous."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can put this on the back bunner until we're done." Isabella said after thinking for a moment

"That's the Isabella I know." Felicity patted her back. "After all, I have to put Katie on the back burner. When, frankly, I wish I could ACTUALLY put her on the back burner."

"Wait, what's this about Katie?" Isabella asked.

"I overheard her and Adam in the kitchen yesterday. She's actually** TRYING** to steal Adam from me." Felicity explained angerly. "Can you believe that?"

"Well, a little, but knowing Adam I imagine she failed spectacularly?" Isabella asked with a smirk.

"Very but he was still nice about it… doesn't stop me from wanting to physically PUT here on the back burner."

"Felicity, burning her would not help, at all." Isabella said though she was smiling a little.

"Yes, it would, it would make the present so much happier of everyone." Felicity corrected before adding. "Except her of course."

"Yes but then she would have the simpathy factor." Isabella pointed out.

"Oh… right." Felicity admited hesitantly.

"See?" Isabella smirked. "Besides Adam loves you."

Felicity smiled thinking about what he said, "Yes he does." she said making sure to only say yes once so as not to strike a nerve.

"Alright, now that, that is settled who else is up?" Isabella asked

"Adam, Adyson 1, and James for sure but more than likely there's more." Felicity answered.

"wait you left those three alone in a room together?" Isabella asked.

Felicity paused awkwardly, "That was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Well...Maybe a little." Isabella said carefully.

"Should we go check on them?" Felicity asked uncertain.

"Maybe, but I gaureentee they are having some sort of stupid competition." Isabella sighed pulling on a dark purple jacket.

"Yeah, what is it with boys and having to best eachother at everything?" Felicity asked in disgust.

"Not sure it's just a boy thing." Isabella shrugged.

"It still a stupid mind set to be in." Felicity pointed out. "Especially since the thing they tryinf to best eachother at is stupid in and of itself."

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Isabella asked stepping out of her room. Felicity shrugged at this following her.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen James and Adam sere having a starring contest. "Watch this." Felicity whispered to Isabella before sneaking up behind James. He disn't notice her. "DON'T BLINK!" She shouted shaking James surprising him… and causing him to blink.

"Victory!" Adam said jumping for joy.

"She cheated!" James said.

"Hey, I told you not to blink." Felicity defended. "Not my fault you didn't listen."

"I demand a rematch!" James said.

"You're on!" Adam declared and with that, they went right back to it.

Felicity rolled her eyes but no one could tell the difference. "What is the point of these contests, anyways?"

"We've been doing these things since we were little." Adam said not looking away from James.

"That doesn't answer my question though." Felicity stated leaning against the table.

"We have no official consensus on who is better." James shrugged.

"That's it? But it's so obvious. Everyone knows it's Adam who's best at everything." Felicity concluded with a smirk.

"What! James is best!" Said Adyson 1 in defense.

"No! Adam is!" Felicity argued back.

"James!" Adyson 1 glared at her.

"Adam!"

"What's going on here?" Isabella asked confused.

"We're arguing… apperently." Felicity answered embarressed that she's having this argument with Adyson 1.

"Why?" Isabella asked looking between them.

Felicity looked at Adyson 1 for a while, then back at Isabella. "I have no idea."

"Me either." Adyson 1 shrugged.

"Truce?" Felicity offered holding out her hand.

"Truce." She said shaking Felicity's hand

"Good, that fight was pointless anyways." Felicity agreed with a smile.

"Blink James blink!" Adam said from the table.

"No! You blink!" James said back.

"Never!" Adam said.

"Well, neither will I!" James shot back.

"Blink Damn you!" Adam said

"Never!" James shouted.

Felicity pointed to them, "Don't they know to tell them NOT to blink? It worked when I did it."

"You cheated." James said simply waving Felicity off.

Felicity turned to Isabella, "Any idea what to do?"

"Not a clue." She turned to Adyson 1.

"Ideas?" She asked.

Adyson 1 shrugged, "As far as I know, you just have to wait it out."

"But that takes patience." Isabella sighed.

"Or we could go do something else and let 'em battle it out." Adyson 1 suggested.

"Any ideas?" Isabella asked again

"We could go help Phineas." Adyson 1 suggected ignorently.

Isabella's face fell instantly and Adam caught it out of the corner of his eye. "Isa, are you okay?" He asked worried and looking away from James family comes first.

Isabella looked at Adam for a while before running off. "Isa wait." Adam said running after her. Having a clear advantage, Adam caught up with Isabella in almost literally no time. "Isa, what's wrong?" He asked stopping her.

"It's Phineas," Isabella admited close to tears. "No matter what I do he won't take two seconds off of that stupid project of his!"

"Oh, Isa, I'm sorry." Adam said pulling her into a hug.

"It's you're fault you know." Isabella mumbled, but still returned the hug.

"It is?" Adam asked confused.

"That's unlimited storage cube Phineas is so busy on. He said it was you're idea."

"Oh really, do you want me to go talk with him?" Adam asked with a thinly disguised threat in his tone.

"Depends, you mean just actually talking or… like, rough 'im up a little for hurt me?" Isabella asked since, knowing her brother, it could be either/or.

"Whichever you want." Adam said honestly.

"Just talk. He's not doing anything bad on purpose. Probably doesn't even realize the problem." Isabella concluded. "He's not the best at noticing that kind of stuff."

"Alright then I'll be right back." Adam said blurring away.

* * *

He arrived at the inventing room and knocked

"Come in!" Phineas called from the other side pushing a button opening the metal door but not even looking up from his work.

"Phineas we need to talk, now." Adam said in a calm tone.

"Sure, Adam. What's up?" Phineas asked STILL not even looking MUCH to Adam's annoyance.

"Look at me!" Adam said sternly

"I'm kind of focused on this cube you wanted me to build. We can still talk though." Phineas explained still not looking up.

Adam snatched the tool out of Phineas' hand so fast it took Phineas a minute to realize it was not there. "What was that for?!" Phineas snapped FINALLY looking at Adam.

"You need to listen and this was the best way to get your attention." Adam snapped back.

"I told you I WAS listening." Phineas proceeded to pulled out another wrench replacing the one Adam now has and went back to work.

Adam gripped his wrist before he could start again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Look! Do you want me to finish this cube or not!" Phineas snapped ironically getting exasperated with Adam.

"Phineas, there are more important things than this cube!" Adam said losing patience.

"Fine! What is SO important that you have to interrupt me only hours before was have to leave on that big mission?!" Phineas asked working his wrist around for Adam's grip while turning to face him.

"My sister is what's so important!" Adam said in almost a hiss.

"Isabella? She was in here a few times. I told her she could help with the storage cube if she wanted but she said she was hoping we could do something else and I told her maybe some other time. Simple as that. Not really that big of a deal. She seemed to understand." Phineas explained confused as to why Adam's making such a big deal out of 'nothing'.

"She wants to spend her time with you! You are hurting her so much because of this cube!" Adam shouted

Phineas froze at this, "Wait… what? But… she said it was ok."

"She was lying so you would not feel guilty, but you need to feel guilty for hurting her!" Adam said

Phineas was silent for a while as the truth settled in. "Oh my god… what have I done?"

"You've hurt my sister and I don't like it. You need to realize that, although the cube is important, the people in your life come first."

"I'll go apologize to her." Phineas promised fear evident in his voice. "Please don't hurt me."

"I recommend moving quickly and Phineas, if you hurt her again, I will make you regret it." Adam said glaring.

Phineas gulped, "I know, I promise I won't." With that, Adam released Phineas' wrist and he ran off only to pop his head back in a few seconds later. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen one floor below us get moving." Adam said in a tone that told Phineas he was dismissed.

Phineas ran off to said kitchen hoping she'll be willing to accept his apology.

Adam rubbed his eyes in slight irritation that boy really was stubborn. He took off and was in the kitchen minutes before Phineas.

* * *

"How did it go?" Isabella asked once Adam got there since Phineas wasn't there yet.

"You'll see it was hard to get his attention, but eventually I did and..." Adam trailed off as Phineas burst through the door.

"I…sa…bell…a…" Phineas gasped out trying to catch his breath having sprinted there.

"Yes Phineas?" She asked some what coldly.

Phineas held up his finger as he caught his breath. "Isabella, I'm really sorry for ignoring you." Phineas appologized once he could speak straight.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course! I didn't realize it was affecting you that much!" Phineas answered desperately.

"Well, it did hurt, but I think we can work it out." She said smiling slightly at him.

"We could spend some time together now, if you'd like." Phineas suggested.

"I would like that." Isabella smiled at him.

Adam unknown to everyone other than Feliss was still glaring slightly at Phineas as he and Isabella left the room. Felicity walked up to her boyfriend cautiously. "You ok, Adam?"

"No, I'm beginning to think that Phineas may not be the right person for Isabella." Adam said simply.

"I don't think so either, he might be able to give her the attention she deserves for a little while but then he'll be back to his old tricks in no time." Felicity agreed nervously.

"I know and that's what worries me." Adam agreed.

"Yeah, I can't stand seeing her like that." Felicity commented looking down at her barefeet.

"Me either. I might kill him if he hurts her." Adam said simply

"I might have to help you on that."

"You might not make it in time." Adam said simply.

Felicity gasped, "So, you and I won't be together to start off with?"

"I might be to angry for that." Adam said honestly.

"Oh… I'd probably have to comfort Isabella anyways." Felicity admited clearly disappointed.

"Probably." Adam said shrugging.

"That's still teamwork I guess."

"Exactly." Adam agreed.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that though."

"Hopefully." Adam sighed

There was an awkward silence. "Now what?" Felicity asked breaking it.

Adam's mind returned to the mission. "We wait." Adam said simply.

"Library?" Felicity predictably suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Adam said lost in thought. With that, the two of them headed off.

* * *

Hours later everyone was dressed in dark clothes. Some of them were armed to the teeth, like Adam and Felicity. Others were not, like Phineas and Ferb. They were all gathered on the front lawn.

"Is everybody ready?" Isabella 1 asked.

"Ready." Felicity said being the first one. 'As I'll ever be, anyways.' She added mentally.

"Ready." Adam said followed by the others.

"Alright, Phineas, Ferb the mass teleporter to get all the civilians out fire it now." Isabella 1 said. Phineas activated said device.

A red beam shot from it and hit Danville instantly the streets were empty. "It's done." Phineas said.

"Alright, everyone got your travel partners?" Isabella one asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then Feliss, Adam your up. Remember teleport to the top of the building, after that cause chaos!" She smirked at them.

"Right!" Adam and Felicity said and giving one last look to Isabella and his dad they activated their teleporter.

They came out on top of the large purple and black building.

"Alright, you want top or bottom?" Adam asked looking at Feliss.

"I'll take the bottom." She said smiling, somewhat nervously.

"Alright, I'll see you when this is all over." Adam said handing her the teleporter.

"Adam, don't die please, I can't lose you." She said as he headed towards the door.

He turned around walked back over to her and pulled her into a kiss. He smiled as they separated.

"I'll be okay Feliss you just worry about yourself and the others." Adam said running through the door. Felicity shook herself and teleported to the front door and kicked it off the hinges.

Adam smiled as the buildings alarms went off. Felicity was right on time. He weaved down through the building heading towards where he knew Vanessa would be.

Vanessa was not having a good day, well she had been. Then Felicity Daniels came along and started destorying her guards and building. There was no need to hold back when it came to defenses not with her. So Vanessa unleashed her dads robots all four hundred that remained. As well as all her henchmen.

Felicity looked surprised, but then smirked. She ran from the building dropping little red devices as she did. Then just as Vanessa was laughing every device sprang to life. Various Firestorm and OWCA agents began appear and take out her robots.

"What, but how..." Vanessa asked outloud.

"It's called a trap genius." Said a voice behind her. She spun around to find Adam Garcia-Shapiro smirking at her as he sealed the room closed.

"You!" She yelled out picking up a sword from one of the many weapons that surrounded them.

"You were expecting Santa Claus?" Adam asked pulling on a metal glove over his right hand.

"So, this was your plan to get me alone and then attack."

"Congratulations! You figured out the obvious!" Adam sneered.

Before Vanessa could respond Adam blurred away and appeared in front of her. He hit her hard in the gut and she felt a few on her ribs break. He pushed her up into the air and kicked her sending her flying into the wall.

"If I had to guess at your biggest mistake, it would be pumping me full of chemicals. You made me into such a more effective opponent. " Adam said blurring away again reappearing and kicking her in the ribs.

"Why you..." She swung at Adams head and he ducked it easily, but this was what she wanted. She quickly brought her hand down and slammed it into his back.

Adam winced, his back was still a very vulnerable spot. He mentally kicked himself for not anticipating that.

"Aw, is your back still hurting, here let me help you with that." She smirked smacking him in the back with a metal staff.

* * *

Outside the buildings Felicity and the others were tearing through their opponents.

"You know, I remember this being a lot harder." Candace said knocking the head off a robot.

"I know what you mean." Isabella said knocking out two henchmen.

"Still, it's great exercise." James said killing two robots in one sword slash.

"Look, lets just get this over with, I'm worried about Adam." Felicity said in a 'that's final' voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be alright." Isabella said sounding more confident than she was.

"Yeah, your right." Felicity said though the worried tone in her voice was not missed by them.

* * *

Adam was not doing well at least at the moment. Vanessa had taken full advantage since she had caught his back.

She was now hitting it repeatedly with the chain. She also stomped on his right ankle it was not shattered, but it hurt to put weight on.

"Aw Adam, you look like you're in pain. Here let me help with that." She said raising the chain to hit him again. He spun and caught the chain wrapping it around his arm. He yanked it hard pulling her closer and drove his head into her nose. She stumbled back clutching her now bleeding nose.

"I'll be fine on my own thanks." Adam said though He was now losing a lot blood from his back. She had hit some major wounds.

'And those were healing so nicely.' Adam thought glaring at her.

She seized the sword beside her. She stood and attempted to stab him as he was still down. He dodged gripping her wrist and kicked her as hard as he could in the side of her head. The result was her flying towards and smashing into the wall creating a dent.

Adam stood using the sword in the ground as a kind of cane. His ankle was really not taking weight well.

Vanessa however was smirking she still had a few trump cards.

"You are a much more challenging opponent than I ever expected but I need to end this and get my nose fixed. Security system destroy my guest." She smirked.

"Unable to harm owner." The computer voice said.

"What do you mean, I'll be just fine! Shoot him!"

"Unable to harm Adam Garcia Shapiro, as he is owner of this building and all things within it." Vanessa was shocked and that was putting it lightly.

"You took my building?" She asked glaring.

"No, I took your company. As of the other day, that's why we waited." Adam smirked.

"You dare to take my family legacy!" She yelled grabbing a needle from the table by her.

"Yes and now it's mine." Adam said

She screamed and ran towards him tackling him to the ground. She stabbed the needle into his arm smirking.

"You are going to die here." She said smugly.

"No, I'm too stubborn. I am sick of fighting you though, so enjoy your stay in hell. Computer take her down." Adam said.

A canon sized laser came out of the wall and before Vanessa could react it shot her in the back. She flew off Adam and smashed through the window she went spinning down and smashed into the side of another building before bouncing off and hitting the ground.

"Okay, well, that was fun." Adam said rolling over and crawling to the shut down switch for the robots.

* * *

Outside the building, they all noticed the robots go down and took the gaurds out.

Then Adams voice came through the comm.

"Hey, guys and girls so you may have noticed the shut down. I did win but here's the thing she injected me with I'm not sure what. Also, I'm losing blood fast. So, could you guys maybe get me some help like soon." He said.

Then they heard a thud and then nothing.

"Adam, come in!" Adam heard Felicity say as the world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: End Chapter! Please Read and Review. See you next chap.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The final chapter what will happen? **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Adam? ADAM!" Felicity called desperately over the comms before blurring off to him. This just couldn't be happening. She arrived at the room and found it a mess. The walls had dents in them there were weapons scattered everywhere the window was shattered and laying near it was Adam his back bloody. He was slumped against a wall that had a large stain of blood leading down to him.

"ADAM!" She shouted blurring up to him. She carefully turned him over and picked him up from the front. He was unconscious but it could still do damage if she grabbed him by his back. 'Get him to Dr. Baljeet.' Her conscience told her. 'He'll know what to do.' With that, she blurred off to get everyone else while trying to see straight. She appeared in front of Isabella looking pale. Isabella gasped.

"ADAM, quick get him to a teleporter."

Felicity watched as the blurry blob that's hopeful Isabella disappeared with Adam. She wiped her eyes but it didn't help. 'He has to be alright, he's too stubborn to die.' she reminded herself. It didn't help, either.

Isabella came back and saw Felicity. She knew nothing she could say would make it better. Instead, she stood beside the girl and activated a teleporter. It took them straight to the waiting area where they could hear Baljeet ordering people to do things as he worked on Adam. Isabella sat beside Felicity and pulled her into a hug.

"He'll be alright." Felicity whispered to Isabella the same thing she told herself mostly telling herself it again, as she returned the hug. "He's too stubborn to die, right?"

"Yeah, he's way to stubborn to die. Ans he loves you too much to leave you." Isabella said with confidence.

So they waited there. One by one the others began to teleport or walk in depending on what their job in the mission had been. At last after almost three hours Baljeet came out looking absolutely exhausted. He looked at them all them smiled.

"He'll be okay he's out cold right now, but after some rest he should be alright. Though his eyes might change again due to the chemical she put in but other then that nothing major. He really is stubborn most people would have died with those injuries and chemicals."

In perfect sync, Felicity and Isabella asked, "Can we see him?" but this was no time for jinx.

"Of course you can, but he's not going to be aware your there." Baljeet said.

The two of them stood up but for some reason no one else did. "Well, they say having someone they really care about in with them can usually help an unconscious person wake up sooner." Felicity pointed out.

"Alright, but I don't think he will." Baljeet shrugged.

"If not, then we can still see them." Isabella reminded as they walked to his room. "Other then his back, anything we should be careful with?" She added worried that either of them could have futher damaged an unknown injury.

"His left arm and right ankle." Baljeet said seriously.

Felicity flinched greatly at this she had mainly used his right arm to turn him over to avoid accidentally touching his back. She didn't know though. How could she have?

"What the hell did I do this time?" asked a voice from a bed in the corner.

"ADAM!" Felicity shouted excited blurring to his bed in the blink of an eye but she didn't dare touch him. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better. You two are okay right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine but you're more important." Felicity arguably point out.

"I'm fine just hurt a bit." Adam said.

Felicity shrugged, "What doesn't kill you. By the way, Vanessa IS dead right?"

"She got shot with a laser canon bounced off a building and fell 20 stories so I'm gonna go with yeah she's dead." Adam said chuckling a little, but stopping because it hurt.

"Pretty safe bet. What color are my eyes?" Felicity asked, greatly confusing Isabella in the process.

"They don't have an actual color." Adam said smiling.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Isabella looked back and forth between the two of them for a while before asking. "What? Why would they?"

"Virtual reality." Adam chuckled yawning a little.

"So… they had color back in the virtual world?" Isabella asked confused.

"Yes they did, but they don't now." Adam said

"And… you guys didn't find that suspicious at ALL?" Isabella asked. "You just went with it?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Adam said.

"I see why she only put you two in there."

"Yeah, you would have been to quick to figure it out." Adam said smiling at his sister.

"She might have been able to add Phineas though… but why risk it." Isabella added.

"By the way, I forgot to ask. How did it go with Phineas earlier today?" Felicity asked.

"Good..." Isabella hesitated. "for about ten minutes."

Adam's eyes narrowed from his bed the ninja star looking design appearing to spin. "What do you mean by that?" He asked calmly.

Isabella gave an exasperated sigh clenching her fists. "He just doesn't get thing, to him, that was enough time apperently."

"What? That's it I'm gonna kill him!" Adam said making to get out of bed.

"Adam, no." Felicity stopped him as Isabella mentally slapped herself for bringing it up. "You're ankle. Dr. Baljeet told me about you're ankle."

"But he hurt Isa after I told him not to!" Adam said indignantly.

"But if you go after him know then you might permanently damage your ankle." Felicity reminded before adding. "No matter how much he deserves it, you have to wait for it to heal more… as long as I don't end up killing him first."

"Don't he's mine or Isabella's." Adam said glancing over at his sister. Felicity looked disappointed but figured it was fair enough.

"So, did he say how long I'll be here?" Adam asked.

"No." Isabella answered. "Hopefully not long though."

"I hope I'm out soon. I hate being stuck in bed."

"We could use the time altering device again." Isabella suggested.

"We could, but is it safe to use yet?"

"Should be, Phineas spent LOTS of time working out the bugs." Isabella hissed as her knuckles turning white.

Seeing that Adam decided it was for the best. "Okay could one of you go get it?" He asked

Felicity pulled the device out. "Got it. We need to know when it'll be better though so we know when to set it to."

"Isa, go ask Baljeet." Adam said kindly

Isabella's fists loosened slightly, "Will do." And with that, she left the room.

Adam sighed. "Why did she have to fall for someone so overly focused on everything, but emotions?"

"I honestly have no idea." Felicity admited starting at the doorway.

"Wish I did." Adam sighed.

"How long do you think it'll take her to find a better boyfriend?"

"With her personality and attitude not long." Adam said smiling.

"Hopefully, whoever he is will actually BE better." Felicity added. "We don't need a repeat."

"Yeah, but the problem remains, something needs to be done about Phineas. Not kill him, but something."

"We could put him on the back burner for now." Felicity suggested even though he didn't know what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Lay him down on the physical back burner of a stove. With it turned on of course."

"No, but lets keep that in mind."

"What is it with you Garcia-Shapiros and not wanting to burn people that TOTALLY deserve it?" Felicity asked thinking about her talk back with Isabella.

"Truthfully...Isabella and I are kind of pyromaniacs and we'd rather burn inanimate objects than people." Adam said as if it was no big deal.

Felicity shrugged, "Then burn all his stuff."

"I just might." Adam said smiling.

"Except the stuff that's really your's… just take that." Felicity added refering to stuff like the cube.

"I know that Feliss and believe me I will." Adam said.

Isabella came in, "He said it would be best to avoid putting wait on it for a week." She told him as Felicity set the device to one week.

"Alright lets get this over with please." Adam said.

Felicity crossed her fingers as she activated it aging Adam one week… again. Unlike last time though, it automatically took care of basic needs like food, water, sleep, ect.

Adam sat up in bed looking perfectly healthy. "I love that thing." He said smiling

"Thank you." Felicity jokingly thanked since it was her idea. "Now go have some fun avenging you're sister's heart and sanity."

"Isabella, I'll ask this once and I want you to be honest. Are you two headed for a break up?" Adam asked

Isabella hesitated, "It's seriously starting to seem that way."

"Then he and I do need to have a little chat." Adam said standing up from bed and stretching. "Do you know where he is right now?" He asked

"Mr. Danails' inventing room." Isabella answered in a 'duh' voice. "He went over there the second Dr. Baljeet said that you'll be fine. Frankly, I'm surprised he lasted that long."

"Oh, well then would the two of you like to join me or is the pleasure all mine?" Adam asked.

"We're coming." The both answered unhesitantly.

"Alright then I suppose we're going at normal human speed then." Adam said.

"I guess." Felicity admited as they headed off but as soon as they stepped out they were stopped.

"Adam, what are you doing out of bed?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm impatient, have a device that can speed up, slow down, or stop time for a person or people, and have used i before to fix my eyes. Did you REALLY expect us to wait? Besides, there's a familly emergency." Adam explained calmly.

"I suppose I didn't." Baljeet sighed getting out of their way

A little while later, they got to the inventing room where there was indead Phineas. Just Phineas. "Phineas." Adam said.

Phineas jumped nearly a foot in the air before turning to face him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to hurt my sister?' Adam asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't hurt her, I spent time with her without doing something inventing related like a promissed." Phineas explain then turned to who might as well be his ex-girlfriend. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Yes, yes you did." Isabella said.

"What… but… how?" Phineas asked in disbelief. He thought he had done the right thing… right?

"You spent ten minutes with me then left."

"I still had to get this stuff done. You know that." Phineas reminded, "I can't just turn it all off at once. You have to take baby steps with stuff like this."

"Baby steps we've been dating for almost a two full years how many baby steps do you need!?" Isabella asked

"But I didn't know it was a problem until earlier today because you never told to me? You even repeatedly LIED to me saying that it was no problem! How was I suppose to do anything about it?!" Phineas asked, his voice raising.

"I did not lie. I was being strong, and trying to make you feel less guilty!"

"Well, if I had known then I could have fixed it and we would have this problem by now. Why couldn't you have just been honest with me from the beginning and just said, 'Phineas, I feel like you haven't been spending enough time together.' If you had done that then I would have had more time to make things right!" Phineas shouted causing Felicity to take a small step back. This was going rougher then she expected.

"You're supposed to know these things! Everyone else could tell! Why couldn't you? Oh, I know why because your head is so wrapped up in your inventions that you don't understand basic human emotions!" Isabella shouted

"You know I've never been good at that but I am trying. I just need a little push in the right direction instead of the opposite one like you kept giving me!"

"I tried giving you a push in the right direction for years! You never got it through your head until Adam practically told you!"

"In what world is constantly telling me that everything's ok when it isn't give me a push in the right direction?!"

"I mean before that I practically threw myself at you since age 8!"

"And I've been working on that! It just doesn't come easily to me!" Phineas signed calming down a little. "And I figured it out earlier than you think."

"Really did you? Because it never seemed like it."

"It was that way on purpose." Phineas admited turning red for a different reason then earlier. "It was nothing personal. I just wasn't ready to have a girlfriend yet but I didn't want to hurt you so I kept my mouth shut… I guess it didn't really work out."

"You knew the whole time?" It was Adam who was glaring now

"Actually, only since we were nine." Phineas admited sheeply. "I knew that I knew nothing about romance though so I'd just skrew it up and you didn't deserve that. That I would be a better best friend to you than a boyfriend. So, I waited. When you finally did asked me out, I knew that I STILL wasn't ready to give you what you deserve but at that point I had two options: say yes and risk hurting your feelings or say no and GUARANTEE that I'd just break your heart leaving you devastated."

"Well, that is a little thoughtful." Adam said though he was still glaring.

Phineas took a step back finding himself against the work table. "I know you might still be mad but just know that I only had you're best interest at heart, Isa."

"I know, but I just wish you understood what was wrong here." She said.

"It's still that I'm not spending enough time with you, right? Or did I lose you somewhere?"

"It's that you don't spend longer than ten minutes with me and when you do, you don't seem to care."

"I DO wanna spend time with you Isa but I can't change who I am. Building has been my life for as long as I could hold a hammer." Phineas looked down at the ground and gulped. "Maybe it would be best if we just went back to the way things were two years ago since this clearly isn't working out like either of us hoped."

Isabella's eyes, widened to the size of dinner plates. "ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. What will happen between Phineas and Isabella? What waits for everyone next? Find out in the sequel: Endings and New Begging's Which will be up in a few days**


End file.
